Infinite Cry : RE
by Qin W.X
Summary: Ever since his last demon exorcising job, Dante sealed himself away from the world waiting for his time. Upon the fateful discovery of a WWMD known as Infinite Stratos, Dante set off to confront a vile group in far-east Japan. With ghosts of the past standing on his way and loose strings to be tied, his final journey would never be simple.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Cry RE

A rewrite version of Infinite Cry. Will be updated soon for a clearer understanding and easier reading purpose.

All of the characters will be Out Of Character or OOC to be shorten of, so do expect. You have been warned.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello and goodbye

 _'Let me ask you something. When does a man die? Does the time when he stopped breathing make him one? No. Let me tell you what, Morrison…'_

A man in his sixties making his way through an alley where everyone avoided passing in that particular area as it was rumored a demon with a pair of bloody eyes resided there spying at those who passed around waiting to draw blood from them. Although the demon never made its presence in public, several cases of bloody beatings were occurred inside the alley with victims were revolving around street thugs.

Morrison did not heed care. Demons, the thing that was described in bible or any holy scriptures did not exist nowadays for sure. He arrived in front of a ramshackle building that was ready to collapse anytime. He made words of 'DEV-MY-RY' from several signs etched on the building…or so what's left from it.

Morrison opened the door gently trying to avoid the door from collapsing for its weak structure as it had been abandoned in a long time. The old man walked inside leaving the front door open to welcome armies of light to chase off the darkness shrouded inside the building. Dusts pierced his nose when he stepped inside. In front of his aging eyes, Morrison still could spot a motionless figure with both legs placed atop on the desk sitting like a statue blending with the room.

Sensing another presence beside him inside, the sitting figure opened his mouth awakened from his slumber.

"Closed for business. Don't bother coming back." The sitting figure greeted.

"Get your ass up Dante. Rise and shine." Morrison said moving closer to take a notice of scattered paper documents on Dante's desk. "Don Jose Ferraro…Guang Bei Fang…Boris Klechenkev…Suzuki Iwakura…Jesus Christ Dante! These names are the leader of mobsters around here. Italy mafia, Triad, Russian mobs, and Yakuza, I thought that you quit being a hired gun already."

Dante brushed his bangs away to get a better look at Morrison. Wondering what he should reply his middleman who used to work together with him back in previous days. Morrison took another piece of paper and keep shooting words at him which he let them passed through his ears that took forever.

"Done with the preaching already, Morrison? There's a church 10 minutes walk from my office. You could start your sermon there instead at this crummy place."

"Fuck it Dante, I am being serious here!" Morrison put the papers down and threw a roll of newspaper toward Dante.

Dante glanced over the headline. Skim read a headline under a section of bizzare mutilation whose victims were Morrison named.

"Do you know who you fucked with?! These guys are humans! Not demons that you could butcher!"

"They look like demons enough to me." Dante soullessly replied.

Morrison sighed. "At least you got a taste on what your doing, aren't you? Look Dante, I know that you are born and trained to slaughter these damned souls but this business is going for shit now and forever. Numbers of demons are falling like stocks in Wall Street until you are the only one left…well, partially. Which is, I don't know the cause of it. Do you?"

Dante slowly revealed his palm. Noticing something unusual from it triggered Morrison's curiosity. He kept silent until he witnessed Dante's arm projecting an array of information in the air. Numerous pictures of developing technologies, human biotic augmentations, robots, and related information were come and go one by one.

 _Now that's something wasn't it?_ Morrison thought to himself and dared to ask.

"Let me ask you something. When does a man die? Does the time when he stopped breathing make him one? No. Let me tell you what Morrison…Its being forgotten." Dante paused "Its in the nature of humans to strife for the best and atop another every single day. Through technology as a media, as they reached superiority, humans began to forget the existence that could not be explained with logic. When they encounter one, then they would force their knowledge by all means that eventually leads to forget the existence of…"

Dante pointed up to the sky with his index finger then the floor by thumb. "…Him. So goes with 'them' whom I believe that we don't give a shit. But well, soon will be my turn though."

Morrison could only stood silently listening to Dante's irony. Tis sad but true that humans began to worship technologies more than God before this age of time. Only to became worse nowadays.

"I see. Anyway, I never seen a Devil Arm could project a digital waves. Now that's quite something you got there, Dante."

Morrison tried to recall that term. If he's not mistaken, Devil Arm is a term for weapons materialized from a high end demons whose got slain by Dante in combat and acknowledged his strength thus aiding his pilgrimage of demon hunting in a form of unique object. He saw one in a triple stick, another is in a form of electric guitar that could be turned into a razor scythe when being held in opposite direction, and many more as his eyes had seen.

By the time Dante simply replied, he hit Morrison with questions atop another.

"No. Its not a Devil Arm."

"Come again?"

"I said, Its not a Devil Arm. Nor I know what the hell this is until yesterday. One thing for sure, this is a weapon."

"Come to think about it, funny as I don't see your weapons around here." Morrison looked around "Did you pawn them already or what?"

"I did not. They just…Got absorbed into this thing."

Again, another reply that Morrison did not fully understand until he took a complete look at Dante and noticed something uncommon from him. He was not wearing his normal attire but clad in a scarlet armor from both legs until neck underneath his favorite jacket.

"What the hell are you wearing, Dante?"

"Beats me. Since I don't know myself neither."

"Wait. Hold on a sec…Don't tell me that you are wearing an I.S?"

"I.S?" Dante rose an eyebrow, lowering both legs adjusting his sitting position. "Now that's quite something amusing to me. I am listening."

Morrison dragged a rusty chair sitting facing each other.

"Infinite Stratos. To start, it's an exoskeleton armor only worn by women for space exploration. However, due to some circumstances it eventually became a war machine for solely fighting purpose to put it all short." Morrison paused "Until one man named Ichika Orimura could pilot the war machine designed for girls. What concern me are, first of all, That man is still is a kid, Dante. He's just 15 years old to begin with and fucking with enemies for God knows."

Morrison had the point. That questioned Dante for what is a kid doing with a tool of killing unless he's up for vengeance and bloodshed just like what he did when he was around that Ichika's age. Dante closed his eyes, imagining what that kid deserved to walk down a path similar to him.

"Alright. What's the second then?" Dante asked tonelessly.

"Second is, back to what I said earlier, this walking weapon of mass destruction," Morrison tapped his index finger on the desk "is only meant to be worn by _females_ Dante. Hell, I am not sure myself but don't tell me that all these times that you actually are…"

Dante immediately touched his crotch. Examining the particular area quickly before breathing in relief. He rose a thumb up at Morrison cocking a smile at the same time.

"No worries. I still got my little boy down there."

"Damnit Dante! You don't have to check your dick in front of me."

"Alright, she the second one's not a problem."

"For now. I am afraid that you might undergo a sexual transition phase out of the blue if you wear an I.S Dante. Though I am not sure about it, but my suspicion is there. "

"Naw…you are just being senile, old man."

"Then care to explain how did you get a hand on this thing as my third?"

Dante shrugged "Found this thing sitting inside my arsenal yesterday. Don't know how long it has stayed in there. When I touched it, I was shot with a flash of light and once I opened my eyes, I was seeing what you are seeing now. What's the fourth?"

"Suit yourself. I haven't said it but I guess you read my mind." Morrison produced a letter from his coat. He lifted the envelope using 2 fingers letting Dante clearly picturing the sender. "From here is the reason why I am paying a visit to this shit hole Dante."

Dante spat. Morrison got the point but still, he could not take the insult on where he had been sheltering all these times.

"You could have just dropped it in my letterbox if you don't want to get into this shithole."

"Really? Cuz the last time I saw your letterbox, it was filled with an explosive Dante. That was 3 months ago. And I don't know whose mobs that you were fucking with that time."

"The Triad. It doesn't matter. Let me read it."

Morrison passed the letter. Dante pictured 1 insignia stamped on the letter. He recognized the insignia under the name of Infinite Stratos Academy. Ripping the seal, Dante guided himself to read the letter while Morrison resumed his talk.

"There's a dude wearing a dark blue coat with a federova topping his head like Indiana Jones wanting me to pass this to you 3 days ago. Thanks to it, his face is shaded. I said, 'deliver it by yourself.' He laughed, claiming that you are going to ice him the moment you saw his face."

 _Dark blue coat?_ Dante shot his gazes at Morrison, throwing the paper away once he finished reading it.

"How much did he pay you?"

Living in solitary these days without any friends had changed Dante not to live his expectation when dealing with trust. Morrison was not an exception no matter their relationship in the past. Dante had his hand on where he kept his favorite pistols, going for Ebony, the slow firing but deadly in term of accuracy and firepower gun he had when going for any combat situation.

Only to find that his gun was nowhere but inside the I.S he's wearing without any particular knowledge to draw it, had been sharpening his senses to its fullest. This is not his first time someone coming into his office sending a warning or invitation without guns for hire behind him. Only shit always degenerated quickly eventually and his office was full with holes of bullet marks with bodies falling as far as eye could see.

Morrison shook his head causing Dante exhaled in slight relief. Still, he did not let his guard down.

"No. I don't want his money Dante."

"Then what do you want from him in for becoming his errand boy?"

Morrison stressfully sighed pointing Dante right in his eyes.

"Your life, Dante." Dante prepared to strike, however halted by another words from the old man's mouth. "I want your life back. I mean, you used to be more lively than what you are now. Your current self is…how can I say? I swear you look like a dead man Dante."

They shot right through Dante's heart immediately losing all his guards that he had been building. Dante exhaled, dropping his head.

"I always look like a dead man, Morrison. In fact, I am 'dead' already."

"That's what I don't like the 'you' now!" Morrison barked. "The man offered me saying he could bring you back to 'life'." Morrison decided to wrap this conversation "And that letter, it's the cue Dante. Pack your shit and get your ass up!"

"Leave Morrison." Dante coldly replied.

Morrison had already had his hand on a metallic cubical item he carried along with. It had a cylindrical edge on the tip of it making its point at Dante.

"Nice gun. Glock 19, secret service. No wonder why you got that piece as you are working in FBI now?" Dante said.

"Fuck it Dante! You are coming with me whether you like it or not for your greater good!" Morrison roared. "Don't make me do it."

"Do me."

"What?!"

"I said do me. Pull the trigger, put a lead through here." Dante asserted his head. "Don't make this a dramatic crime picture will you?"

"Goddamnit Dante! I am being serious here!"

Running out of patience, Dante dis-instinctively split his desk into 2 using his palm as he stood up pushing Morrison back 3 feet away from the shock of his act.

"YOU THINK I AM FUCKING CLOWNING HERE? C'MON! SHOOT ME! "

Never occurred to him that those words would came out from Dante's mouth. Morrison was anticipating with fear. Sweat covering his hand as he was trembling.

"Dante…"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LOOK AT ME MORRISON! I SAID, LOOK AT MY GODDAMN FACE AND FUCKING SHOOT ME ALREADY YOU SUNNOVA BITCH!"

"FUCK!"

Multiple gunshots exploded like fireworks in a celebration. Thin smoke dancing from the Glock, the air inside the building was now mixed with dust and characteristic smell of gunpowder sprayed on Morrison as numerous of empty shells dropping to the floor. The gun finally locked itself totally backward exposing the barrel of the gun afterward indicating no bullets left inside the chamber.

"Feeling better? Cuz looks like the FBI needs to retire you soon when they see you missed at this range."

"Save your yapping for later, Dante!" Morrison sent the chair he sat flying with a kick. "Fuck you! This is not you, Dante. Ever since the ladies have left, you become like this!" Morrison stressfully exhaled holstering back his gun and returning to his normal tone without looking at Dante. "You know Dante, you could grab one or both of those ladies as your woman to keep you alive and start a family. What happened to you all these times?"

A long cold and uneasy silent shrouded those men. Dante took his moment to recall. The ladies Morrison meant were his working partners, Trish and Lady.

Trish had a long blonde hair and she resemblance Dante's mother whom died in the hands of demons. The first time they met were in a fight started by her, which lead to his first job of hunting demons in an unhibited island unknowing that he walked straight into a trap set by the mastermind who controlled her. She eventually broke from the string and sacrificed herself for him but found her way back to life with Dante's aid thus starting to work together with him. Lady otherwise, had a short black hair with a scar drawn across her nose. Long before he met Trish, when Dante had to confront his twisted twin, they made their acquaintance in uneasy ways to start. To be enticed in a family confrontation for each of them with their own reason to fight, Dante against his twin, while ironically too, she had to face her diabolical father whom drunk in a chase of a legendary demon's power.

One day, when he accepted a job of demon banishing together with Trish and Lady not to knowing it was their last for those demons were the last of both numbers and kinds. The business went down afterward. He had no choice but to set those girls free even though they insisted to stick with him.

Trying not to linger on the bitter past, Dante moved forward passing Morrison.

"Lady got married to a Japs 3 months ago. He's a good man from his face and what she wrote to me. She looked very happy in the photo and I don't want to drag her back to my side because she deserves better man than me. While Trish…I still don't know what she's up to in Japan. That's what I heard from her." Dante pressing his palm onto his face realizing his foolishness. "You are right. Shouldda thinking of starting a family already. I am no one but a fool, Morrison."

"And what you are going to do now? Crying? Devil never cry, Dante."

"I don't know."

"Or what? Staying in this shithole? _For what?"_ Morrison waved sideway

"I..I don't know." Dante bit his lip.

"Waiting your time to come? Isn't it? Then why don't you just stab or shoot yourself then?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Dante shouted "Besides, its too late for that already."

Morrison sighed. "Yeah, your right." He picked the letter that he delivered to Dante and reading it. "You know what Dante, I think I know what you have to do. Believe me, I am doing for your good. 'Sides, you still got a long way to go. What are you now? 20? 25? You are still young unlike me."

"None matters. Then what should I do? Tell me."

Morrison waved the letter. "This. The weapon of yours, why don't you take time to study it here?"

"Too old to go to school already."

"But not too late to learn. Besides, remember my client I told you earlier? He said that he's your brother."

"Bullshit!" Dante retorted. "My brother's long dead. His remnant is in somebody else I have met."

"Isn't this something that you need to figure yourself? You can either stay in here or get your ass out through that only door, catch a flight to Japan and snoop this guy. If he's a con man then you could put a lead through his face. If he's your brother and still alive and kicking…"

Dante tensed as he was expecting what would come out from Morrison waiting for his suggestions. Ture, this weapon he wore, it would be a waste if he wasted this chance while seeking the truth behind the man claiming to be his dead brother, it was like killing 2 birds with one stone. He cursed his stubbornness for choosing to stay in this shithole more, which he admitted Morrison's got the point, rather than seeing how the outside had changed while he was locking himself all these times.

"Then its up to you or you two to make it up the lost times. Right?" Morrison drew closer handing the letter that Dante grabbed in instant.

"Alright. You won." He smiled. The lively smile that Morrison never seen before. "But I can't get outside wearing this, y'know."

As if answering his wish, the I.S glowing in red as it slowly dispersed into Dante's pendant just like a magic trick.

"Perfect timing. Let's go." Morrison addressed Dante's door.

"Hold on a sec."

"What now?"

Dante walked to the remains of his desk, he searched through the debris carefully until he found a picture frame of a beautiful blonde woman with a red shawl across her neck smiling beautifully at him. The woman inside the picture frame looked like Trish. Dante carefully opened the frame, sliding the picture to his chest pocket.

Watching what Dante did caused Morrison to took off his hat and bear it close to his chest.

"Sorry."

"No need to."

"Anything else that you need to take along with?'

"Think this is the only one left." Dante replied. "After you."

"You just want me to open the door for you. Oh well."

Morrison walked outside. Dante followed. Once he stepped outside his office, Dante was showered with a warm radiance of sunlight. He wondered how long he had spent his times inside the darkness of his office. The light's so bright that he was stumbled at where he stood at to cover his face using his hand.

"You alright, Dante?" Morrison asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just…I need to adjust myself for a moment."

"Take your time. I'll be waiting." Morrison waited.

Dante slowly lowered his hand. He took a look first to the floor, then guiding his eyes toward his surroundings adapting his eyesight to the sun rays. He chinned up, looking at the clear blue sky admiring its beauty erasing the thought of never seen this beautiful sky anymore. Now he understood what I.S stood for.

Infinite Stratos. The sky without limit.

Dante opened his palm toward the sky, grasping it.

He had the feeling that soon, the sky would be his playground.

Taking steps away from his office, Dante thought whether he could return back to his office. The answer was instant.

The ground around them began shaking violently.

"What the fuck?!" Morrison cursed standing his ground.

The shaking became stronger. The old foundation of Devil May Cry could not stand the shake, it instantly collapsing like a domino set. A curtain of dust filling the entire place. Both men were in one piece.

"Dante, you alright?"

Dante did not comply. He looked at the remnants of the place he used to grow up. All those memories, all those times, the laughs he shared with the people whom used to hang around inside his office, the edible taste of pizza inside his mouth while sitting on his work desk, anything, every single bits of them were none other than a huge pile of debris right now.

Dante turned his back, walking toward Morrison once he had looked enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You okay?"

Dante shrugged. "Why you ask? Hell yeah, I am totally fine. Even better. Let's go."

Dante muttered silent words as they walked out of the alley toward a black sedan parked on the road.

 _Goodbye, Devil May Cry. Hello Infinite Stratos Academy._

* * *

Heya folks! Here's Infinite Cry RE, my first chapter of the rewrite version of Infinite Cry. So what you guys say? The Dante I am using is Dante from DMC series however he will behave like either himself or DmC series(No need to thank me. I know you guys will ask me. You welcome) Anyway, I won't be writing Infinite Cry anymore but you can get a look at my prototype of this series. Any thoughts or suggestions toward this story, sounds off your comments below or just PM me. Enjoy.

Next chapter will be: 'Konichiwa…ht THE FUCK?!' so stay tuned.

Regards.

Oabc777


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya folks! Oabc777 here. Nothing much to say here. So yeah, hope y'all can enjoy something from this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Konichiwa…ht THE FUCK?!

 _'Riddle me, is the question came from your own, or from the ones who sent you, ojou-sama?'_

* * *

" , what are your concern regarding the recent rogue Artificial Intelligence I.S that you have created?"

"Nephilim-san, could you please specify what is the name of your newly developed I.S unit?"

"Senore Nephilim, please do explain what do you mean with your statement of the 5th gen I.S you built!"

It was an eventful day for I.S Academy celebrating its triumph mark in mankind progression by upholding a grand exhibition. VIPs from all over the world: Artistes, celebrities attending this event to boost their reputation in showbiz, which _he_ did not give a shit about. He was more concerned with _them_ whose interest were put on the high end walking weapon that only females could use. Those guys, _them_ … were businessmen, superior ranked military officers, people with political influences whose hands were filth with bloody money for they did not hesitate to eliminate those whom got into their way by using all means of warring conflict against each other. _The army of the devils._ For they acted like ones based on his view.

He was standing on a podium together with an old man on the peak of his lifetime but still could stand tall on his legs whom dressed tidily in black serving as his butler. Camera blitz was drawn toward both men but more toward The Butler for the strange mechanism embedded on his right eye. The Nephilim through a pair of hollow points positioning at his eyes that carved on an additional layer of his face consisted of a thick clay painted in black taking shape of a wicked smiling clown, he eyed the news starving reporters whom shot countless interrogative questions which he believed himself had provided each question a clear answer already.

 _Fuck. That was just even 1 day ago._ He irritated.

The Nephilim was a fresh rising figure. His major private company known as Sparda INC was well renowned throughout the entire world specializing in weapons R&D. Although it was a brand new company for only seven months ago to be exact, the company itself had successfully secured a lot of promising deals gaining their composure on top of the world in such a short interval. This outstanding and shocking achievement of his, drawing other companies in similar boat around the world for a joint venture.

What's more shocking was, he turned all of them instantly no matter how successful they were in the subject itself that the profit gained would ensure The Nephilim's lifetime for 7 even 10 generations-even if one or two of his bloodline afterwards fucked up with the legacy he was currently building. Money was not in his interest list. Neither does ambition nor loyalty for all weapons he sold- some were given for free to those whom needed no matter bad or good were eventually distributed throughout the world.

Another crazy thing was, the balance of the world remained intact despite being criticized by activists also politicians for its devastative power they wielded. Would he be flinched from those responses? Hell no. A lot of people even acknowledged that the world was heading to a better place in its own way for his creations anchored down the I.S development giving those who did not able to wield it a sense of confidence for being able to slightly matching them. _Without pain, there won't be a change._

The craziest thing was for his identity shrouded in darkness. Nothing slightest from the Nephilim ever slipped to the media spotlight. The Nephilim knew that foolishness was inside the humans' nature to let curiosity fueled their thirst of knowledge ignoring the danger ahead in order to obtain the answer.

How did he manage to secure all those business deals in the first hand? What is his real name? Whose face lied behind that freakish mask? What dark secrets that The Nephilim possessed?

For those questions were remained unknown. He had his right hand holding a sheathed katana. Other slightly weighted down his federova covering the camera blitz, then using the same hand reaching for the mike toward his mouth. The moment that those reporters had been waiting for had finally come as if it was revelation from God.

"First, my concern about the recent rogue artificial I.S, is, it is not going rogue. I programmed that I.S for a countermeasure scenario in case that an attack occurred on it before ready for a fully deployment, for instance, the stealing attempt prompted by Phantom Task 5 days ago. The A.I operator will pilot the I.s for an escaping measure until Sparda INC fixed a location of her. During that period, it also beginning a search for its personal operator to pilot itself. Now, not all female candidates could pilot it as it will run through an intense check throughout all aspects. By this, I mean that the suitable candidate must have a good physical build. Especially morale." He replied loud and clear.

Infinite Stratos Academy or ISA to be shorten of, was a solely academy in Japan built for I.S candidates throughout the globe to learn about piloting an I.S while functioning as a boarding school at the same time. In addition, it also served as a core R&D station developing 'better' I.S for a future purpose... which he seen as 'Deadlier' instead for a reason had taken his interest to participating in the development itself. However, where there's a light, then there would be a darkness following by. The Phantom Task was the dark side of I.S Academy. This group of highly trained scumbags' heart was as black as the devil's. They would not hesitate to kill, rising chaos disturbing balance of countries, in addition stealing I.S-es which his company was suffering recently despite being equipped with a superior defense systems he developed himself. Was his company's countermeasure system not strong enough to fend them off?

 _No._ They were slightly stronger than his.

For he had predicted this kind of occurrence would happen, breathing in relief knowing that the A.I inside his I.S somewhat successfully shook off the heat chase. If someone made a discovery on the I.S, for unsuitable candidate, it would negate the trigger and rendered inactive form before resumed on its pilgrimage.

Then what if the Phantom Task triggered his I.S instead?

In case shit went south far away, not only Phantom Task, but whoever possessed a hostile threat toward the I.S he made or tampered with it outside The Nephilim's own hand, then it simply would go boom. He calculated that the strength of the explosion was much less equal toward 10 Little Boy which were dropped in Hiroshima and Nagasaki back in 1945's. The question of the explosion radius was lingered as The Nephilim still hadn't figured out how big a China was.

Also, in order to prevent getting tracked by any party outside his, the I.S he made sent an anti-pulse sonar fending off any pings reaching it. The I.S would only flared out its location only when being triggered by its suitable candidate. Keeping these information classified, he only hoped that his I.S did not resort to the extreme measure. Question was, when the suitable candidate would be piloting his high end creation for he had not inputted the pilot requirements by himself yet. In other words, the A.I would judge its owner itself.

He continued, "Following the 5th gen I.S, I believe that both myself and my butler have thoroughly explained it already. For a quick recap, the 5th gen I.S is an upgraded version of the 4th gen I.S and most features are the same except faster performance to switch the purpose of the I.S depending on the situation itself and carrying a maximum amount of 2 Fold Out armors. Yes. 2 Fold Out armors, in other words, two goddamn forms including the default state. Nothing more nor less. That's it. No other additional features unless Tabane Shinonono wants to tamper with it or creating her version of 5th or even 6th gen I.S by herself or working together with me which I hate to repeat myself that I don't give a shit about." He continued. "No comments and if you people are tempting me with the same topic question over and over again, I swear that I am not going to answer no matter what. By the way, the name of the unit I created is DMC. Further information will be given through my butler whenever I want to. Thank you."

The Nephilim dropped the mike down. The reporters were in uproar with questions shot toward him. Nevertheless, he had already on his feet from the stage passing through the people whom got held back by fences, setting his destination toward the main entrance of ISA following by his butler. Just then, he eyed a young girl fighting her way off toward the crowds until their eyes met. By this time, he stopped for a moment.

"My lord…"

"Just a short moment Phinneas."The Nephilim raised index finger. "A minute or two won't kill them."

"As you wish." Phinneas had his hand on chest solemnly bowed.

Rewarding the young girl his close present when she managed to shorten the distance between her and The Nephilim, the only thing that separated them was the iron fence. However, her effort was soon to be astonished when the crowds made gathering closer like an army of ants toward the Nephilim as if he was a huge chunk of sugar.

"He…lp…"She gasped as squeezed by the crowds.

"Hold onto this."

The Nephilim passed his katana to his butler. He leaped the fence fending off the crowds a little bit backward. With a quick but accurate search toward the crowds with his eyes, he reached the girl's hand and pulled her up before she was passed away from getting suffocated by the crowds.

"Back off! I said, Back off!" He barked.

The Nephilim took the girl toward the center aisle where he made his way toward the ISA entrance. Finding a clear spot to take a breather, the girl thanked her savior before getting into her business. It's common for The Nephilim to ignore reporter's questions for he had anticipated all of them beforehand. But not this one as he got a feeling that he would be entertained.

The young girl had a long wavy hair in blonde. She was tall, guessing that she was around 175 cm much or less. Her eyes were crystal blue reflecting the color of an ocean while her figure was good looking petite.

"Arigatou, gozaimas, Nephilim…san." The girl panted.

"Take your time to breathe ojou-sama."The Nephilim replied as he received his blade again.

The crowds booed for the unfair treatment. Jeering at the young lady he saved drove his patience to his limit.

"SILENCE!"

A violent wind blasting throughout the crowds. Some of them touched their neck as if something sliced their neck. Afraid to make any commotion, The barbaric reporters immediately silenced in instant.

"Now, if you are kind enough ojou-sama, do please tell this lowly being your name." The Nephilim took off his federova revealing his tidily combed beautiful silvery hair captivating all people as he bowed cracking a joke introducing himself.

No one but the blonde young lady chuckling to his joke. "Arigatou-gozaimas, Nephilim-san. As you wish. The name's Patty Lowell." She flashed her ID "Student of IS Academy, Newspaper Club."

"Well now, aren't you an…interesting one I met so far? Not everyday that I could get a chance to be interviewed by a student, especially one from IS Academy itself." The Nephilim rose back fixing his federova to its original position. "Now go on. Do ask me."

"Alright, since I believe that you are in a hurry, well, my questions are simple." She presented a recording device, flicking it on. "I always see that you are wearing that freakish mask and carrying that katana wherever you go. Why? Next, do you have any spare mask to wear beside the one you are currently wearing? Finally, when do you intend to show your face toward the public?"

Patty could hear the nervous gulping from the crowds in distant, however trying to stay confident ignoring the disturbance aware of herself that asking something taboo. _No. No way that these questions are crossing the lines._ She thought to herself.

The Nephilim positioning his fist on cheek going for a thinking position.

"No one ever asked me those questions before." He voice was low pitched threateningly "Riddle me, is the question came from your own, or from the ones who sent you, ojou-sama?

Both of Patty's legs were shaken. _'Oh shit. She's done for.' 'Fool!' 'She should not ask him those questions!'_ Noises of discouragement filled the air. Never thought herself that he would backfire her own question. She thought that slightly touching a private matter of The Nephilim was better comparing to the common issues of him developing an I.S. She was paying the price of being unique, was something unpleasant she's experiencing now. However, she did not back down. Muster up her courage then bailing her fist that covered in sweat, she rose her chest locking her eyes straight through The Nephilim's mask.

"These questions came from both myself and the ones who sent me, Nephilim-san." She answered proudly yet bravely.

"And what makes you think I should answer those questions of yours?"

"Because others are chicken shitted to ask you these. No?" Patty answered without flinched nor drifting her eyes off.

The Nephilim chuckled then suddenly burst into laughter.

"BRAVO! FANTASTIC! I Like your questions. Hell, I like YOU!" He pointed Patty, who was even more surprised from his sudden change of reactions. "Goddamn straight you are, ojou-sama! You got some balls to ask me these, which reminds me of _him_. "

 _Him?_ Patty thought to herself wondering to herself.

"You gain my respect toward you and I mean it. You deserve my respect!" The Nephilim continued.

"Does that mean that my question not offended you?" she puzzled.

"Do they?" The Nephilim lively shrugged making him looked friendly despite of the mask he wore. "Nah…Ima cool with 'em. Okay, let's start from the reason of me carrying this katana around is simply because it's my father's memento. Call it a personal attachment just like a child who doesn't want to be separated from his toy robot, the same thing applies to me. For this mask on the other hand, It's a promise to myself that until I meet _him_ again, I will not take this thing off. Unfortunately that I don't have any other masks beside this one for they did not suit my taste. Did I satisfy your curiousity, ojou-sama?"

"Yes, but one thing that concerns me, who is _him_ that you are talking about?"

The Nephilim remained silent for a moment. He inhaled.

"My… brother." He voice was slightly shaking. "And he's dead."

Patty could feel a sense of resentment from his tone mixed with guilt. The statement drove the crowds to talk in secret, whispering some sort of conspiracy theory about The Nephilim's brother as they were making stories based upon it. Somehow she shared that feeling The Nephilim had, bearing responsibility for it.

Patty flicked her recorder off. Stuffing it into her pocket then bowing to The Nephilim.

"I'm sorry for asking you that."

"No need to." The Nephilim assured. "What's done is done. 'sides, it's good for once in a while to reminiscing the past."

"Alright. I'll take my leave then. Thank you very much for your time. Arigatou gozaimas Nephilim-san."

"The pleasure's mine."

A sudden, powerful explosion bloomed from the ISA's entrance. Following by an deafening impactful shockwave punched everyone on the area without exception to the floor. The Nephilim recovering himself from the floor. Once he took a glance toward the source of explosion, the sky was covered in multiple blink in red. In a split of second, The Nephilim knew what those blinks were.

 _The sky was raining with shards of glass._

"THE FUCK?!" The Nephilim shouted.

The Nephilim diverting his attention toward Patty. He rushed toward her side, getting on top of her. Gritting his teeth, The Nephilim letting himself to be rained with those lethal small sized objects.

"F…Fuck!" He got up from Patty. "You alright, ?"

Patty stood up from the floor. By this time already, The Nephilim turned his back toward her so she could eye that certain areas of the dark blue coat he's wearing became darker. The Nephilim stripped his coat, revealing a white T-shirt stained by blood gushing out from shards that nesting on his fresh opened wounds.

"Yes. I am alright. But Nephilim-san, you have to get a medical attention as soon as possible!"

"Too late for that already."

Patty did not understand what he meant until second next that 5 humanoid female figures clad in gleaming metallic black armors landed on the ground where his press conference took place at. Those figures instantly waved their guns at people. Screams of panic erupted when orange sparks erupted from the tip of their guns splattering blood from bodies whom got shots at. Chaos following by when the crowds running for their lives while the figures thrashing out the place.

"Milord, we have to leave now!" Phinneas urged as he pulled out a MP5K underneath his coat.

"No! Just get to the safety!" The Nephilim commanded. "Not yet until I deal with these bitches!"

"Very well, at least let me treat your wound!"

"No time for that Phinneas!" The Nephilim by reflex ebbed sideway letting something straight flew passed by an inch of his cheek. "Shit!"

"Imbecile demons!" The old butler yelled firing the gun at the controllable rhythm on their assailant, then grabbing Patty by her arm "This way, !"

"Y…Yes!" She obeyed. "Be safe Nephilim-san!"

She took her leave lead by Phinneas. Making sure that those two were already on the move, The Nephilim positioned himself behind those two and had already his right hand on his katana hilt. One of the figure unloading a burst of shots toward those two.

Time began slowing down in his sight. Reading the trajectory of the incoming projectiles in instant, The Nephilim drew his blade, quickly connecting his blade to the bullets causing the sky flashing with a total of 5 orange sparks.

As he completely sheathing his sword back, 5 bullets were apparently perfectly aligned in front of his feet as well as time returned to its original state. Witnessing the bizarre act drove his attackers, especially the one who took the shot, dazed and hesitated to act.

"Yare-yare daze." The Nephilim casually crouching, going for his federova laying next by his feet before fixing it on top of his head. "Bitches, I'm the one who you should play with."

A cold murderous demeanor aura pushed those figures back. Their legs began shaking with anxiety when The Nephilim slightly bent his body forward while having his hand on his blade as he took a stance. Then, as they witnessed a pair of blue lights blinking from the empty void of his mask, it was already had become the moment when their fate was sealed.

"Judgement…Kato." He pronounced in deadly harmony.

He flicked his blade out of its sheath in one motion all in a flash. A deafening rings struck their ears next, the air around them suddenly dropped drastically letting cold breezes of wind randomly brushing each person's different body parts.

The Nephilim slowly sheathing his sword back. Quitting his stance, weighting his federova downward, he calmly walked passed those figures.

"May God have mercy on your souls as you repent your sins in hell."

Those 5 figures' body parts slowly began to fell apart one by one. Screams of agony shrieking out from their throat before becoming a nasty gurgle as blood spraying out from throat before bursting out from their decapitated head showering The Nephilim with blood as it gathering to form a pool of blood from a gory view of those figures' dismembered bodies.

The Nephilim gritted his teeth as the wound previously finally taken an effect on his body. Nevertheless, he strolled toward ISA hoping that the academy had not reached a pandemonic state…yet.

* * *

Dante stood idly facing 3 figures honing guns at him, while the other 2 drew a blazing hot plasma blades pointing him. Clad in radiant armor exactly just like before he set afoot in this academy's exhibition. He had both arms reaching to the sky.

"Uhh…Konichiw..."

He leapt backward when one of the figure slashed downward, moving sideway avoiding another cut from the other figure, then dashing backward once again to create a gap in a split of second before a burst of fire nailed where he was standing at before.

"…aht THE FUCK?!" Dante shouted.

Nevertheless, those figures were remained hostile toward Dante at which, he learn that its useless to talk to them nicely. He turned his fists into rock hard, bent one of his feet forward as he taking a fighting stance.

"Let's dance bitches!"

As he finished, a metallic cover shifted over his mouth beneath his neck.

* * *

 **How did Dante get tangled into this mess? Stay tuned for Dante's badass kicking counterattack in Chapter3 and the very first mission in this story of ' Smile! You are in the camera.' And hell, I always write whatever came into my mind and I don't give a shit about the game, manhua nor anime series of I.S and DMC. Oh well, reviews and suggestions always open. This story can't progress without respective readers' opinion, that means YOU. Yeah, YOU who are reading this story in the moment. Oh yeah, there's a poll I am going to pull in my profile. Hope you can help me in that for the next chapter.**

 **Regards,**

 **Oabc777**

 **Peace!**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission 1

**To begin with, I am sorry for taking a lot of times writing this chapter and before I'm totally lost it, by this I mean gave up on this chapter, I think its best to me to publish this ASAFP. Yeah right, ASAFP. Not ASAP. To be frank, I never wrote so long before in a fiction and I'm not too sure if the battle is 'crazy or brutal' enough for your enjoyment but...What the hell. Hope you can find this one enjoyable.**

 **Oabc777**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Mission 1: Smile! You are in the camera!

 _"_

 _SVD NETWORK[]  
Establishing Confidential Uplink Connection[]  
Decrypting Message[]_

 _To: Oda[]  
From: J. Kutsuwagi []_

 _Oda-san, to start, I would like to thank you very much for your intel. We have added additional securities to locations that you pinpointed. I'd be more than gladful to cooperate with you in your operation. Your gears will be prepped in advance and of course, following The Division's S.O.P, which is in secret. Once you arrived in ISA, head to the security checkpoint that I pinpointed to receive your gears._

 _Sincerely yours,  
_

 _P.S  
Could you meet me afterwards? We have to discuss about this new 2_ _nd_ _male pilot that you just told me 10 hours ago. Fred not for the words had not spread yet. Neither does any countries have a word on it._

 _That if, you are alive of course._

 _[]_

 _"_

Stopping a cab from Narita International Airport, Morrison stated both men's destination in fluent Japanese toward their driver in her young age putting aside his own status as _Gaijin_. The girl nodded. Confirmed the price, Morrison signaled Dante to hop on, which the girl was bewitched by Dante once she took a look on the good built-tall-silver haired man whose eyes were paired with hair.

"Drive." Dante told their driver coldly, which surprised Morrison, in Japanese.

Realizing that she zoned out, she awkwardly apologized. Affirmed Dante in her native tongue, she let the engine running into the heart of Japan.

Tokyo.

He set his soulless eyes to the window looking at the futuristic city of Tokyo, wondering what it took for this country to march toward the future unlike other nations worldwide. This place had changed a lot. Passing several buildings, somehow, this journey began stirring his dreadful past. Not as the current Dante Sparda, who had already abandoned the hope to live and look for another one all thanks to a middleman of his whom became senile already.

 _But as the gun toting maniac teenager whose name was carved onto his pistols._

"Fuck!" Dante shook the memories off before it could trigger any nostalgic sense.

"What is it, Dante?" Morrison worriedly asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Dante exhaled.

"You are sweating. Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Just…remembering something I had buried deep already. I never thought that I'd set a foot back in this damned country, Morrison."

"And what's that?" Morrison curiously asked

Dante sat silent. Morrison came to a strange desire that sparked a curiosity for that unanswered question of his. As far as he knew Dante, he'd never got across the country's border. At least, not in the record he possessed.

 _"What are you hiding from me, Dante?"_ Morrison whispered.

* * *

On a well crafted man-made island connected with a highway to the mainland of Tokyo, surrounded by water reflecting the clear blue sky casted from the sun rays as if it was liquid crystals, Infinite Stratos Academy proudly standing throughout the entire island with from its beautiful structures.

That day was a mark of triumph in mankind for what Infinite Stratos had contributed in humanity. People were swarming from every single corner, entuthiastly gathering on every medieval-aged warring suit-like glass displays to admire its beauty.

Dante and Morrison had finally set afoot in Infinite Stratos Academy. It was a rather exhausting one way trip for they had to grab onto a cable car instead of the highway due to security purposes. Regardless, it was a smooth ride.

Dante approaching a nearby futuristic designed white bench feeling to catch a few minutes of break while Morrison went to buy a drink to refresh themselves. Feeling being looked at, Dante's instinct took this opportunity to get a good look at his surroundings:

First, he just realized that as far his eyes could see, only girls that pictured most in his eyes. Talking about that he's not in the mood, he simply gave the ladies cold shoulder as he expanding his horizon onto the second thing that attracted his attention from a long queues of people forming a line just like in the airport's immigration checkpoint. Noticing that there were 3 sets of checkpoints around twenty foot away from where he was sitting at. The first was just simply body metal detectors for a quick screening, the next one was rather serious. A group of 5 armed exoskeleton females were conducting a throughout body scan with a gun-like object attached in their hand. The last checkpoint apparently acting as a verification purpose after seeing that those who passed the first and second checkpoints got questioned in front of a computer monitor before being permitted to go inside the main building.

"Security's impressive, isn't it?" Morrison tossed a can of cold drink with smile that slightly exposed wrinkles on his cheek.

Dante caught the beverage which he tore it opened in instant letting a cold hiss escaped from the broken aluminum seal. "Looks like someone's wetting in his pants with the amount of guns here."

"That's normal." Morrison took a sip of his milk coffee down straight down his throat.

"What do you mean 'normal'?" Dante puzzled "Its like they are preparing a war here, old man. Hell, the amount's exaggerating even for a president's visit."

"Well, truth spoken behind, some country figures paying a visit though. Not to mention VIPs around the globe and high ended military rank jarheads are in the house too. Take a look at the line there." Morrison pointed the long queue of the checkpoints that Dante eyed just now.

Dante took another good look. This time, he noticed that the female queues were longer than the males.

"What's with the female lines? Some sort of sexist issue here?" Dante asked.

"Its not sexist issue here Dante. Only security…formalities. Remember who can pilot an I.S?"

"Yeah, relax." Dante snickered "I'm not at the age of yours yet."

Morrison pretended as if he did not hear Dante's insult. "Suit yourself. Now, tell me. What would you do if you have ' _double double eu ehm dee'_ walking into your crib?"

" _WWMD?_ _Walking Weapons of Massive Destruction_ , is that what you're saying?" Dante cocked an eyebrow "What's with this shitty Superman Return movie plot, Morrison? Of course, I would always bare my fangs sharp."

"Exactly, Dante. You will tighten the security for the one who can wield the weapons ignoring fools with or without the piece." Morrison binned his empty drink. "Now get your ass up Dante. We are going in."

"Whatever you say, old man." Dante finished his drink.

"From now onwards, Dante…" Morrison lowered his voice going for a secret talk. "I want you to follow precisely every single of my goddamn lead, Dante."

"Playing James Bond right now?" Dante smirked "Aren't you too old already to play a secret agent, old man?"

"Suit yourself, Dante." Morrison sounded seriously "Either you follow my ass or you get yourself in a deep shit. If that happens, don't drag me in it, you understand? Just…Promise me, ok?"

Dante gazing at Morrison's eyes deeply. He's the type who not taking jokes often. With a heavy sigh, he averted his eyes to the line of people.

"Lead on."

* * *

"Here's your gear, sir."

An attractive young lady with an oriental face possessed a short black hair that literally reached her shoulder brought Morrison in secret into an inspection cubicle right after he crossed the checkpoint with ease. Her pair of slender white legs in a military boot toppled below her feet gracefully directing Morrison toward a black suitcase on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Morrison's attention did not last from the lady's attractive body, whose covered in nothing but one piece of dark blue exoskeleton suit like a swimsuit that squeezing a pair of orbs puffing on her chest. He had seen a lot of woman sharing a similar look or even bustier than her. Hell, even some were even in a petite figure.

Opening the suitcase, a trademark Glock 19 was comfortably resided within. It came along with three sets of 9mm magazines.

Morrison held the gun firmly in his old hands. Tracing the metal on the piece feeling the cold sensation opening comfort into his body.

 _Secure._

Indulging himself in that term that came from the Glock as much as possible in a short time.

Then, Morrison diverted his attention into three steel balls sitting nicely on the edge of the case. Fitting one into his palm to inspect a sort of mechanism embed onto it, the steel ball hissed softly when he applied a particular pressure onto the mechanism. _Kachak!_ The ball's sides began expanding and slowly rotating. A mini camera popped out from on top of it while the hissing that came from the rotation rapidly became more distinct.

Morrison quickly yet firmly squeezed the ball back into his palm. He reapplying another pressure onto the ball's mechanism by his thumb, he shut the device down instantly.

Strapping on a weapon holster provided underneath the Glock, Morrison began checking his equipment.

"Gadgets' working fine. Gun's in good condition…" He softly whispered working his hands emptying the magazines and inserted the bullets one by one in quick. "Magz's type Gen 4 Glock 19 9mm standard issue, 14 rounds each chamber…" He jammed the magazine into his gun, cocking it before levering the safety up, then holstered it onto his upper waist. "Lock and loaded."

He concluded his checking by slotting the iron balls, known as Gas Charges into five carriers on his waist and concealed them using his coat.

"ODAs have been taking positions inside the main exhibition. Also, your additional gears have already been set up exactly to the locations you pinpointed beforehand." The young miss explained. "Just like what the principal had instructed."

"I suppose that ISA have done a good job out here. I thank you for your work. Send my regards to the principal."

The young lady solemnly bowed.

"I'd make sure that he receive your news. Thank you very much, Oda-san."

"Great. Now if you excuse me."

Morrison left the room following by the young miss who was returning back to her post once her duty was done. Waiting for Dante to be exactly crossed over the checkpoint where he came from was what's left. Even an idiot could still make it if its just simply queueing on where he stood at and moving forward accordingly to the line.

"Vergil! Vergil! Wait! Vergil!"

By the moment the scream from the person he tagged along with came into his ears, Morrison knew that the storm was coming at him. _What the fuck?!_ His cursed escaped from his mouth attracting attentions from several girls toward the old man as his eyes opening widely witnessing the scene.

Instead of moving in the line where he instructed, Dante moving out from the line, swimming the crowds and cutting the lines while screaming name which Morrison did not recognize his entire life.

 _What the fuck are you doing, Dante? Get back to the line already!_ The old man furiously cursing within watching Dante's jeopardizing attempt of his cover. And of course, unless authorized personals carrying a firearms under ISA premise, no matter what, was offensive act on security protocol of the Academy thus needed to be _'neutralized'_ at once.

In other words, _Terminated._

That'd be Morrison's case.

Securities finally made their move apprehending Dante. Thanks to Dante's reflexes and violent behaviors, turned out that he was not an easy catch. Dante swayed sideways swiftly moving from one person to another shaking his chasers off using the person he passed by while keep darting forward through the crowds in which Morrison found out that his mouth was slightly opened by Dante's shuffling movements.

"Vergil! Wait goddamnit!"

The name sparked Morrison's curiousity. Glancing over his back, only seeing a small curious crowds consisted of girls to gather for recording the scene. Judging from the name Dante said, Morrison wasn't sure about himself that the name came within the crowding people behind him.

Morrison gazed backward. Strange that not a single male emerging behind him despite he was looking carefully nor anyone was making an attempt into the main exhibition from where he stood at.

Morrison returned his attention toward Dante. Eyes widened and jaw dropped watching Dante broke the 1st checkpoint.

The on duty metal detector without any slight hesitation shouting off an alarm once the silver haired intruder hastily moving through the hollow rectangular sized body it had. Its twin sirens etched on top of it blaring crazily drawing more security personals like an army of ants to a huge chunk of sugar onto the 2nd checkpoint apprehending Dante from going any further than the 1st one.

"Stop right there!" One of the security personal warned.

Dante heed no attention despite the alarming threat tactfully assembled in his way. _Crazy bastard's keep going?!_ Under shock and awe, Morrison cursed to Dante's foolishness. _Has he known no fear in his life?_ Throughout Morrison's life until today, every normal person with eyes like Dante would have already given up his life in numerous suicidal acts and Dante would be joining their party soon if he had not shown earlier telling Dante that the letter he delivered came from his client, who claimed to be, accordingly to the silver haired devil's mouth himself, dead by his own hand.

A question popped up in his mind: What drove a guy like Dante, whom abandoned his life already, strangely became aggressively charging toward the impenetrable Infinite Stratos Academy security checkpoints like a raging bull? Who was this Vergil guy he mentioned? His breathing skipped once he linked his assumption between Vergil and Dante's statement altogether.

 _Could it be this Vergil guy, is Dante's so called brother?_

The question was interrupted when he heard screams of pain coming from Dante being brought down by numerous Infinite Stratos-es checkpoint guards like a player in rugby. 1 of the guards held both his hands onto the floor, another got his leg pinned down as others slowly got up from him. Despite being injured, blood slowly making its way through his lips at which point Morrison ascertained that Dante had cracked a rib or two from the painful tackle, Dante's retaliation did not cease. Although the I.S had shown Dante the difference between their strength like an adult against a baby.

Morrison donned his federova unable to bear the sight. Through the shadow that limited his views, he could not hide the sight of an ISA guard scanning Dante throughout his body from below with a screening device. That device was an alternate of safe X-Ray scanner.

Figuring that Dante would be thrown into a high end Japanese state slammer for his rash act was the lightest sentence that Morrison could come out now knowing he broke several high end protocols based on his middleman knowledge.

Morrison wished badly that he had a cig now to calm his nerves.

 _At least things would not get worse…_

"I.S! THIS GUY BRINGS AN I.S WITH HIM!"

 _…would they?_

Shock and awe spread throughout the entire place from the security guard's alarming statement. Caught in a dazing moment of the news, the guards were left speechless and unsure what they needed to take next.

The first one, to knock him out cold and secure the I.S itself. However, the option was hindered with a probability of harming the chance that this male who knew eventually a male I.S pilot just like the Ichika Orimura guy.

While those security officers caught in trance, Morrison sensed a shadow moving beside him. Turning out to be a girl wearing a black cap nervously stood on his left. He glanced over to notice sweats flowing down from her ear whereas right hand slightly shaking. Momentarily ignoring her thinking probably that she could not stand the scene but forcing herself to watch no matter what idiotic reasons behind it that Morrison did not give a shit about, Morrison thinking of exchanging his view onto the people behind the checkpoints.

By the time those guards found the other option where they just simply cuffing the silver haired man down with an electromagnetic cuffs and brought him to custody, The numbers of people were growing. The ISA remaining security personals on the area immediately forming armored human fences preventing them from going into the scene further. Although through his aging eyes, Morrison spotted a number of people wearing a black cap blending themselves amongst the people.

For some reasons, he suddenly felt his stomach churning.

 _Wait a second here._

They began moving closer to the scene. From their movements, it was obvious to his aging black eyes that they was somehow coordinated. As if they were plotting an ambush themselves. Was it a mere coincidence that those group of people were not related to the person on next on his east side?

 _No. That would be not possible._ Morrison denied the thought. No way that those black caps were _they._ If shit happened so, no way they also were going to barge through the main gate rashly just like that. _They_ should be carrying out their plan more tactfully like their traits, their own SOP. Not like a pack of raging bulls.

 _Shit! Don't tell me that they…_

When the girl with black cap next to him reached to the sky, a terrifying disastrous premonition crossed his mind as he quickly shifting attention to her, whom, as if throwing a signal, Morrison realized that he was several seconds late preventing the uprising gun toting chaos.

* * *

"Orimura-sensei! We Alpha Squad is engaging the intruders in the East Wing!"

"Bravo Squad is on their way to Alpha Squad, estimated time until fire support is in 10 seconds!"

Deep inside Infinite Stratos Academy, in a heavily guarded room whereas inside lightning only filled from computer monitors etched all over the walls in circular pattern, high end military computer consoles lined up in 2 levels of columns. A straight wide aisle was set across on the center of the room between the levels providing a catwalk access to both sides.

"Orimura-sensei! Charlie Squad is down! 3 of our units are having serious small firearms injuries while the other remaining units are holding the line in front of the checkpoints!"

The serious disturbing report kicked in from one console operator. One woman, dressing in black business suit whose attires matched her lower parts leaving a smart impression as a sense of fashion she had.

The woman possessed a tall slim stunning figurine of a goddess in her twenties. Her tied long hair almost reached the back of her waist, whose color matched the dark night sky and sharp-narrow eyes darted from one monitor to another as commanded by her multitasking consciousness from her brain.

She stood in the center of the room. Her mouth producing sharp, deep, cold commandeering orders from her throat responding to each situation reports precisely.

"Send 2 members from Delta squad and pull Bravo's heavy gunner toward our downed members position. Also, get medics en route to Delta."

"Roger that!" The operator executed her command

She's the so-called Orimura-sensei, whose name completely stood for Chifuyu Orimura. The very first champion of Infinite Stratos from the 1st generation I.S also the one in charge of executing operation against Infinite Stratos' arch-enemy, Phantom Task.

"Orimura sensei, we got movements inside the armory!"

The news sent a chill running down her spine. _Had the attack reached that far already?_ Keeping herself cool, the monitor in front of her switching into live feed of their arsenal situation. Outside the armory, Chifuyu almost had her jaw dropped seeing 2 of her top sentries were laying out cold on the floor. inside vast room where they kept their modern shield and swords stocked in advance, a silver haired man dearly holding an old man's hand as he was laying on the corner of the room gasping for air.

They were the men whom escaped from the main checkpoints she assembled. Phantom Task began their assault once one of her squad detected an I.S came from the silver haired man they secured on the floor. Then, a curtain of white smokes suddenly enveloping the entire area and both men gone from the area leaving Charlie squad in a frantic firefight with Phantom Task involving hundreds of unarmed civilian outside the main exhibition.

Blood oozing from a wound on the old man's left leg that she could notice his bone was sprawling out from that smoking point seemingly being shot by a plasma rifle from an I.S. She gave a credit to the old man though. Not anyone could manage to survive after being shot by that lethal gun wielded by an I.S… that would be in non-I.S' pilot case of course but the same thing could happen to any I.S pilot if their I.S hadn't been deployed yet.

The silver haired man finally letting the old man's hand go after awhile. He had his head dropped as if paying a respect to him. Then walking to a nearby I.S station. Inspecting the station, the silver haired man pulled out a long three eyed cord from the station. Inspecting it curiously, he revealed a locket under his neck before began searching for any points where he could put jack into. It did not take long until he found one slot at the bottom of his locket.

Chifuyu held her breath knowing what he's doing now. _He's charging an I.S_. Which is, he could. The real question however was, _could he wield it, in other words, piloting an I.S?_

The armory's door banging. From the camera outside the armory, Chifuyu noticed that 5 hostiles were forcing their way inside. The door did not take long to hold the brute force making its way into the room. Hence, it collapsed with a loud bang. 3 of the enemy sentries had their plasma rifles honing at him whereas the other two got swords unsheathed at their hands.

Chifuyu was about to send reinforcements to the armory knowing that the man would be riddled with holes until something bizarre was about to change her mind.

The silver haired man had his hands on the air.

 _"Uhhh…Konichiwa…ht the FUCK?!"_

His curse was transmitted through the speaker and filled the entire surveillance room where Chifuyu stood at as without any particular warnings, the swordwomen closing the gap between them together at the same time within 2 steps from the main entrance. That would be at least 100 meters away from his current position. The one in the left had her hands fell, in which the man jumped backward. The charging cable was severed during the motion. He edged himself avoiding a linked slash from the other swordwoman. Quickly glancing toward the gunners, the man sprung backward. During the motion, his locket glowed. As he found a new place to stand, the ground where he stood previously was sizzled with holes.

Suddenly they ceased their attacking attempt.

Strangely, the similar thing also occurred inside the surveillance room.

Voices of STIREPs from friendly ISA units filled the entire surveillance room but no response given to the field units generating unsure situation responding. Silent held all people inside the room in its hand as it showing a shocking scene happened inside the armory and let them skipped their breath. Chifuyu was not an exception. She denied her eyes telling her the truth that the silver haired man, clad in radiant armor from toes to head who bailed his fists and taking a stance.

A huge warning sign appeared on every monitor inside the room marking the silver haired man.

 _Warning! Unknown I.S is detected._

 _"Let's dance bitches!"_

The violent phrase traversed into the room as the silver haired man began his counterattack. He dashed toward the nearby enemy. Without any slight hesitation, he threw his fist straight on her face. There was an invisible friction happened in the way of his fist preventing it from directly going into her face. It was the shield force emitted by I.S preventing any attacks from being lethal to its pilot. Regardless, due to the brutal force applied in his fist, a distinctive glass shatter noise was heard before his fist connected to her face.

She was thrown from a single punch toward the gunners. Blood flew to the air during the painful impact motion and peaked once her gunner allies instead of catching her, they moved by reflexes letting the concrete wall behind the entrance left a deep human mark inside.

Watching her comrades flew, the second assailant snapped out from her daze following by her remaining allies. Letting anger sparked rose within, she flailing her sword wildly at the silver haired man hoping that he got cut eventually. Too bad that the man, was faster than her blade. Swaying like a ship being rocked in a violent storm, the silver haired man eluded all her sword swings without breaking any particular sweat.

While the swordswoman busily drawing the man's attention by her flailing swordplay, the 3 gunners finally made their move from their previous position securing best spots bloodlust desiring to snipe the silver haired man down. Multiple goblet of fires sparked from the tips of the barrel, sending arrays of blazing spear-like projectiles flying at him. Thanks to the dance the silver haired man put with the swordswoman I.S, all of the shots missed him by miles for their comrade stood in front of their line of fire.

Which Chifuyu had to admit, that no matter how scum their enemies were, they still got conscience for their comrades. The man noticed the shots fired. Chifuyu guessed that the man desiring for weapons in the current situation he was. As if answering his prayer instantly, a stream of numbers enveloping both of his arms exposing a pair firearms on each hand. A medium sized notification appeared on the top left of her screen indicating a data analysis of his weapon from Chifuyu's monitor screen. Turning out to be an identical pair of .45 caliber semi-auto pistols he had.

 _Ebony & Evory._

The silver haired man took a leap backward distancing himself from the close combat fighter. He secured a ground where he could make a stand. Stretching his left hand with the white pistol forward while having the other black one on the other hand slightly behind the white, he cocked his head at his attackers.

 _"Come on!"_

A simple, weak taunt turned out effectively adding oil to the flame especially to the swordswoman to relentlessly charging with sword rose upward, swinging it with all her strength down afterward. The man, still in his stance, Chifuyu along with other people inside the surveillance room unconsciously skipping a heartbeat watching the man remained idle despite the jaw of danger had its mouth opened wide already-almost consuming him.

With a sudden movement execution, he dangerously sidestepped away letting the blade fell an inch next to him. _Clang!_ The force accumulated inside the blade creating a deep impact on the floor which marked beginning of the turntable in this fight.

With her blade struck on the floor, the swordswoman decided to let her weapon go. She drew a short gap between them and going for a high kick aiming his head. Instead of dodging unlike earlier in the fight, the silver haired man intercepted her kick with his right hand. _Bam!_ The strong impact from the kick did not weakening his grip of the black pistol. The swordswoman felt a cold chill rose from her leg which she used to kick the man as he slid the body of his pistol underneath all the way up- almost reached her thigh. She intended to back off. But the man had already entered her.

Due to the extreme closure between them, the man looked like womanizing her due from the camera perspective. Chifuyu sneered. Her expression soon changed the next moments. Multiple blisters were caught in the lens of the camera from the swordswoman's back and something twisting from it as if making its way out. Chifuyu's disgusting look she gave was shattered with surprise. Those blisters popped up all the same time like balloons. Fear found its way amongst the people inside ISA surveillance room when blood shot out together with ripped flesh and shattered remnants of whitish solid objects from those human skin bubbles, turned out to be pieces of shattered human bones. Chunks of metal dropped through the swordswoman's back, painted in disgustingly red.

The spectators were left speechless unable to bear the gory sight. Some let a hysterical scream. Others passed out instantly. Chifuyu never seen such brutal sight. Nevertheless, she did her best keeping her head cool although she was slightly shaking.

Bracing herself to continue watching, the silver haired man resuming his brutal fight. The remaining hostile forces simultaneously opened fire at him. Using the standing dead body as protection, the silver haired man sizing the distance between them. Through the holes made inside the swordswoman's body, his black pistol under the name of Ebony roared at one of the shooter driving her to duck under an iron container. Under the heavy fire, the silver haired man did not cease his shooting attempts at his target who took a refuge behind the metallic box.

The metallic box emitted fumes from the bullet holes.

 _BT Energies Pack. Exercise with extreme caution._

 _BOOOOOOOOMMM!_

A violent explosion came from the metallic box tossing a heavily burned crisp of human onto a wall behind. Unfortunately to the gunner sentries, the explosion also caused a shocking impact which winched their idleness. Once again, the shots were temporary ceased. A stream of virtual data enveloped both of his hands. Chifuyu took that he was switching weapons.

 _Coyote A._

The name of the firearm taking a shape of a double barrel shotgun appeared in his dominant hand once the virtual blanket of numbers dispersed, popped up with a terrifying analysis on Chifuyu's monitor. Although the gun's capacity is 2 in exact and not a threat when shooting something more than 1 mile away probably lesser than it, furthermore using a conventional 12 gauge shotgun shells, according to the data analysis she skim-read of the current being, it could mercilessly shattered an I.S' barrier if shot in a close range.

Still standing with the meaty shield, The silver haired man moving the body around seemingly toying with it. Chifuyu noticed that he was pressing the shotgun at the chest area. She could not understand, why did he bother to fool around until his assailants finally regained their senses back? Did he fond of being shot at?

The answer was instant.

 _SPLAT!_

The dead body was blown away the devastative shot pulled by the man's double barrel shotgun. Blood sprayed across the entire room finding their ways right into his assailants' vision. Chunks of flesh and shattered bones flew onto the air adding brutal touch of the scene.

Discarding the nasty remains of the body afterward, the silver haired man successfully disrupting his attackers' visions nastily using blood and human organs. While they were busily cleaning the gruesome bloodstains of their former comrades on their sights, the silver haired man's shotgun tossing a pair of empty shells onto the sky before swallowing another ones into its empty chambers. Then, the man pulling out the sword that the swordswoman left on the floor with ease.

He closed the gap between his enemies. The silver haired man made a sharp turn charging his strength in an extreme period. He violently throwing an impactful backhand at his closest enemy he could afford within his range. The armored body of hers unable to match his brute strenght was instantly hammered down to the floor. While attempting her recovery, he stomped her down. Just when her comrade cleared the obstructing bloodstain, as she rose her gun, a white- metallic object flew at her direction. It went passed through the I.S barrier like nothing stood as her protection. _SCHIKKK!_ The metallic object found a way halfway through her throat from sideway. Stunned like a statue, she finally lost her ground. Unfortunately, she fell in a position where the metallic object jammed deeper that decapitated her head eventually.

With the number of enemies dropped to the one below his feet, the unbearable pain on her back was doubled when the silver haired man applying another blunt force trauma at her back with a heavy stomp. Thus permanently removing her ability to recover but barely breathing in agony.

Chifuyu held a breath when the man suddenly looked at her direction. She got a look at his bloodstained face. His pupils were dilated and in red as if he was in drug.

He was smiling maniacally.

The silver haired man squatted next to the defeated girl. Grabbing her head to force her looking onto the hidden camera, the silver haired man had his shotgun pressing the side of her temple.

 _"Smile! You are in the camera."_

 _BANG!_

Chifuyu found herself throwing up on the floor.

* * *

 **And that's the wrap. Hopefully you can enjoy the very first mission of Infinite Cry : RE. Comments are always open below so sound off your voices people!  
**

 **Adios! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Interrogation

 _"Suit yourself. Either you follow my ass or get yourself in a deep shit. If that happens, don't drag me in it, you understand? Just…Promise me, ok?"_

The Nephilim was standing half naked in his office. Leaning onto a window glass, thanks to his office situated on 25th storey from the ground floor, a magnificent view of Tokyo's scenery was drawn on his eyes. Also, for its strategic positon of the building itself, a statue of a four winged angel standing proudly on an isolated man-made island known as Infinite Stratos Academy came as a bonus in his eyes.

He was admiring the beauty of the statue.

 _'Ruthless attack on Infinite Stratos Academy, 29 dead, more than 50 people were severely injured in the attack caused by Phantom Task.'_

He tossed the newspaper onto his working desk. Reading the headline by glance killed his mood in instant. The bunch of tidily stacked paper slid passed a freakish clown mask next to an opened laptop pc as it was heading toward its fall. Glancing across to a gigantic grandfather clock situated on the very back of the opposite direction from where he stood at, the longest needle finally struck at a roman number of twelve. As the other shorter needle overlapped the longest, a bell tolled from the clock all over the room multiple times.

 _'Its time.'_ The Nephilim reminded himself going from the window to a cushioned ebony business chair. Sitting on it, he produced a portable remote control from his pocket.

"Ahh?!" The Nephilim softly exclaimed.

How could he become so sloppy forgetting his mask? Never going to happen again. He made a point. As the mask fixated itself on his face, the laptop turned itself on via his remote control.

 _"SPIT IT! THE FUCK YOUR MASTER AT, DEMON SCUM?!"_

The Nephilim slumped backward in surprise. Excitement strangely yet slowly filling his body from the live video feed. He hugged his own arms, could not help himself but letting the sensation coursing.

 _Yes! More! I want to see that face of yours more!_

* * *

 _"Security's impressive, isn't it?"_ _  
 _"Well that's normal, take a look at the line there."_  
 _"Its not sexist issue here, Dante. Only security… formalities."_  
 _"Suit yourself. Now tell me, what would you do if a WWMD walking into your crib?"_  
 _"Exactly Dante. You will tighten the security for the one who could wield the weapons ignoring fools with or without the piece. Now get your ass up Dante, we are going in."_  
 _"I want to follow precisely every single of my goddamn lead, Dante."_  
 _"Suit yourself. Either you follow my ass or get yourself in a deep shit. If that happens, don't drag me in it, you understand? Just…Promise me, ok?"__

Dante snapped opened his eyes. Sweats flowing down from his forehead. With vision looming inside out, Dante desperately gasping for air. Groaning painfully fighting the feeling of dizziness and vertigo, Dante pushed himself to sit. _Ugh?_ Just as he tried to shifting hands toward his head to suppress the pain, to his surprise that both of his hands were refrained in his back.

 _Cuffed._

The realization instantly cleared his vision on the surroundings: White walls all over the place. With no windows around him, plus the only access to this room was through a black metallic door that stood silently in front of him, Dante approaching the door limply. Pain struck from the back of his head. ' _Shit! What happened?'_

It began to slowly come to him. _Ah…Yes._ He was fighting the humans using their own creation called Infinite Stratos. Unlike demons whom immediately threw themselves to their deliverance by his blade on their own, the humans provided higher challenges for they are God's most perfect creation ever, that they took a very good use of what God had gifted.

 _Intelligence._ Another pain to Dante. He'd prefer to deal with 100 demons at the same time unarmed rather than baby sit a human with his or her problem in his office that he did not give a shit about. To him, humans were worse than demons.

Demons did not hide their true color. And if they did, they were the worst hider in his eyes. That's why.

Dante's memory showing that he's gunning down anything that stood on his path as he's returning back to the main exhibition hall where Morrison used his strange gadgets to throw in curtain of smokes from below for their escape to where he had his very first fight using an I.S acting as his fangs inside the arsenal. The area itself was not good either. It happened so fast that Dante had forgotten how many enemies swarming in the main exhibition hall that Ebony and Evory took out of their miseries ignoring the hysterical screams of panic escaped from the helpless people kept there. He finally came to a toe with the last enemy. Unfortunately, the armored bitch grabbed an unfortunate soul amongst the hostages turning the soul whose vessel was a young lady. The armored bitch flashing out a pen-shaped object with switch at the top of it which he eventually learned that it was a bomb from the armored bitch's mouth.

Dante could not shake the familiar feeling came from the young lady. He wanted to ask, but in that situation? _Shoot first. Ask later._ That's what in his mind. However, under the threat, would he drop his trusted firearms that had served him very well all these times in exchange for the young lady's life?

 _Was it a shoot first, ask later?_

He did not remember what happened that time nor afterward. What he's feeling now, was a painful sting came behind of his neck. Still, it did not cover how he ended up in this room. Looking to the ceiling, a black roundish object to his knowledge as a CCTV camera was watching him silently, otherwise, what else did he know?

Strangely, Dante never felt the weight of his neck lighter than the usual.

"My pendant…"The words escaped his mouth. "It's gone?!"

He gasped in fear. The thing which he guarded so preciously that it had already became inseparable part of his, the thing that stirred his bloody past when he confronted his twisted brother, moreover, the key to open the demon's world and crashed it onto the human's realm. But above all,

 _The remnant of his mother._

The metallic door clacked opened. Dante swept the panic thought before he totally lost it and directing attention to where a tall woman with a sharp look eyeing him directly from the entrance door. Her tied raven hair slightly brushed her waist as she turned her back on him.

"Get up and follow me." She ordered.

"Why would I?" Dante tonelessly asked.

"If you don't, then I'd have my guards to get your ass up."

"Fair enough."

Dante used the wall to support his weight. Apparently, he had not totally regained his strength yet thanks to the additional pain from his neck. As he stood, it became harder to breath. It also appeared the current he was now weaker than the usual being whatever caused the state of his.

"Hey…"Dante gasped. "A…little help…here?"

The raven haired woman summoned 2 women in armored exoskeleton got inside. _Shit! Not again._ Dante softly cursed as 2 I.S approached him. Unlike the previous time when the female goliaths pinned him down inhumanely, they slowly carried him up. Not even slightest threatening pressure he felt. One of them even asked whether he's okay. Dante nodded. The other just only silently lifting his arm carrying him outside the keep.

By the moment Dante had stabilized his heartbeat completely, only to realize himself was sitting on a chair inside the belly of another room. Same setup like the back one…Well, literally. A reflective mirror sprawled across to his side, a rectangular metallic table separated between him and an empty chair practically from where he's facing at. Dane tilted his head upward, slowly looking down but sticking to the edge of the room he looked left and right. _Bingo!_ He finally exchanged look with a single metallic tube sticking out from a rectangular object embedded on both corners of the room.

 _Security cameras, more of them._

 _"Security's impressive, isn't it?"_

The words found their way back haunting his mind.

 _"Well, that's normal. Take a look at the line there."_

Another one followed. Dante's surroundings fled. Darkness filled the sides of his eyes.

 _"Its not sexist issue here, Dante. Only security… formalities."_

Dante felt an enormous pain from his head. It felt like a drill making its way through his skull from above that he dropped his head.

 _"Suit yourself. Now tell me, what would you do if a WWMD walking into your crib?"_

"Stop it!" Dante stressed.

 _"Exactly Dante. You will tighten the security for the one who could wield the weapons ignorin' fools with or without the piece. Now get your ass up Dante, we are going in."_

A shadowy figure breathing heavily sitting across the room. Dante dared not to look. The echoing in his head became louder.

 _"I want to follow precisely every single of my goddamn lead, Dante."_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Guilt driven The words escaped.

 _"Suit yourself. Either you follow my ass or get yourself in a deep shit. If that happens, don't drag me in it, you understand? Just…Promise me, ok?"_

The voice became louder. For unknown reason, against his will, Dante slowly lifted his eyelids to lit lights of the silvery orbs resided on the center of his eyes. The pain in his head ceased in exchange for a strong force that craned Dante's neck upward fixating a pair of hollow eyes from an old man. Blood running from his eyes.

The shadowy figure of the old man loomed into his face. Mouth was wide agape fitting its jaw onto Dante. A painful shriek of a familiar voice tore his eardrum.

The old man figure awfully looked like Morrison.

 _"WWWHHHHYYYYYYYY?!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Hey! Dante! Dante! Dante!"

Voice. He heard a voice. A _woman's._

"Stay with us! Hey! Goddamnint! Give him the shot! Double it!"

Dante felt something sharp, something metallic that stung right onto his neck. Moreover, it transmitted something into his body. Whatever it was, the raging convulsion stopped. Regaining vision, the raven haired woman linked her dark sharp eyes with his.

"Stay. With. Me." She softly whispered.

Dante nodded. Too weak to talk for the time being.

"Good. Now how many fingers do I have?"

"Three." Dante softly replied.

"Well said." She remarked, grabbing a pile of papers from the desk. "Let's get this over quick."

The raven haired woman cleared her throat. Taking a deep breath, she read the papers loud and clear.

"Dante Sparda, I presume?"

"Just Dante."

"Age 25. Height: 1 feet 8 tall, Weight: 98 Kilograms. Both eyes and hair color is silver, not my liking."

"It can't be helped."

"Sex: Male. Obviously." She flipped onto the next page. "Job: Bounty hunter, opened a jack all trade mercenary office called Devil May Cry with only one employer. Always get the job done no matter how ridiculous it is despite no military track records are stated. Family record: Dante Sparda, born from the pair of Sparda and Eva, an infamous mafia's button man and ex-Catholic priestess."

Dante had his jaw dropped and dumbfounded by the report. _Father and Mother, mafia's hit man and Catholic priestess? What the hell?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec here…"

 _POW!_ A violent force struck Dante right onto his left cheek almost drove him onto the ground if not for the assistance of his legs.

"Do not speak unless you are being asked to." The raven haired woman defiantly glared at Dante. "Understand?"

"What the hell lady?" Dante shouted.

 _SMACK!_ The same amount of brute force reapplied on the left cheek rocked him to the direction.

"Wrong answer, jackass. I repeat, do you understand?"

"Damnit. Of course I do! It's just…( _As they reached superiority, humans began to forget the existence that could not be explained with logic_ )."

The words appeared in a blink and were strong enough to refrain himself to rebut. Never occurred to him that he'd be stopped by words came from his mouth. Come to think about it. Dante bet that he'd get another hit once he told her that his parents are demons. Literally, its his father that's the demon. Mother on the other hand, is purely human. Another shit also would hit the fan in the end of his meeting with the cold blooded woman that he'd be slammed into a mental hospital for his answer.

"Just what?!" She sharply asked.

Dante shook his head. "Nothing. I am sorry."

Alright, Dante admitted that she's pretty. Her attitude on the contrary, was really a pain in the ass. Worst than any humans he had encountered so far. Normally he'd usually struck her now despite being a female as . However, Dante sensed something warm emitted from her. Something protective, like a mother.

 _A big sister._

He corrected himself. The raven haired woman blurted every single piece of information presented by the thick scrap of papers she was holding onto. Dante listened. Mouth sealed like a garage.

"Subject appears to have an identical twin, status: Unknown, presumably dead. Both father and mother deceased on twin's age of eight murdered by a group of mafia that the twin's father had sworn his loyalty onto. Reason: treason of the group. It appeared that the Subject witnessed the execution at the early age in the shadow. Positive signs of PTSD is confirmed. What an irony."

It is indeed an irony in his life, that his parents were murdered. And if the cold blooded raven haired woman replaced 'mafias' with 'demons' then it would reveal the truth. No helping by denying the false neither as it was mostly accurate both in their and his version. Funny seeing how the reality was altered from humans for they were fooled by their own eyes. Can't help it. Its natural unless that they possess a gift to 'see' like Dante. However there's a catch. For those who were able to 'see' got hunted by the damned in return. That's why, there are less of this type of human in this world.

And of course, no child would be shell shocked if their own parent(mother) was murdered right in front of his eyes.

And _that's why_ too,

"Now getting to the main problems are, first thing first, how in the first place did you manage to trigger an I.S? No, no, no. Let's get back a little bit further. Where did you find that I.S? "

"Just found this thing laying in the back of my office." Dante shrugged. "Dunno how long it had stayed there but as I touched the thing, a lot of information coming like crazy into my mind, then I was shot by a blinding flash and once I opened my eyes, that's it. And don't give me that look will you?"

"Moving on, are you aware that you are using a stolen I.S?"

"Really? You can keep it if you want to. It's not like I want that thing in the first hand neither. My pendant on the other hand, I am going for it."

"Unfortunately, its not as simple as it is." She threw the paper to the desk.

"That's it? We done?"

The metallic door clicked. An old man dressed like a black butler stepped into the room. He politely bowed to them. Dante eyed that his right eye was replaced with a strange mechanism. The old butler carried a laptop with him. Walking toward where the table stood at the center of the room setting his item up, The old man closely approached Dante. Dante glared at him defiantly, firmly holding his desire to rip that old man's throat opened despite a normal human was being inside the room with him.

"Greetings, Mr. Dante." The old man greeted politely. "I hope that Ms. Ormura did not hit you too severe, didn't she? Pardon for my rudeness. My name is Phinneas. Scholar, poet, inventor, architect…"

"A demon." Dante stated coldly.

"A butler." Phineas moving closely to his ear, both men whispering to each other. "Watch your mouth, Son Of Sparda. Do not use that term if you want to get out from this cage unharmed more than you are now, nor ended up in a mental hospital, then I shall suggest that you better follow my lead."

"Not the first time someone told me this bullshit, demon scum."

"Whether you like it or not, you are getting out from this place. Just as my master ordered me to do."

"Tell your master to fuck himself."

"Such vulgarity came from yours. But I like it. You reminds me of _him_ " Phinneas pulled. "All right. My lord wants to meet you, Mr. Dante. Unfortunately, he's currently at oversea the moment we are speaking so I'm going to link you with him."

Phinneas keyed the laptop computer on. After a while, a live feed appeared on the screen. A business chair turned its back to the screen, behind was a huge glass panel that portrayed a transparent magnificent view on a city. Dante grasped the surroundings on the other side through the screen carefully. It was broadly on daylight. Then, through the corner of his eyes, Dante quickly searched for a clock inside the room. Couldn't find what he was looking for had resorted him to the digital clock on the laptop itself.

 _11.45 A.M_

"Mr. Dante, I presume?" The voice came from the laptop, behind the business chair.

"You got him." Dante said. "And you are?"

"I go by a lot of name but you can call me…Nephilim."

"One question for you."

"What is it?"

"Where are you now?"

There was a short pause.

"America." The Nephilim answered. With that, the laptop's screen turned blank.

"I am so sorry, . It seems like the laptop's not fully charged. My deepest apologize." Phinneas bowed.

"No need to. One question for you, if you don't mind, Phinneas." Dante smiled.

"What is it?"

"Come close."

Phinneas obeyed. _SNAP!_ To Orimura, the raven haired woman's surprise, Dante appeared to have both of his hands expanded like phoenix wings and caught her and Phinneas off guard. Another splitting moment, Dante had already stood up and _PAM!_ He slammed the old man's head from behind onto the table in one consecutive fluid execution. Orimura quickly reacted once she realized that the electromagnetic cuffs on Dante's hand dropped onto the ground, sizzled as if it was impossibly experiencing a short-circuit. In her life before, no one could stand up against her. Why? She's both trained in that field to kick asses. Whoever engaged her in combat would walk away with 3 bones broken. She'd confident that neutralizing him would be a walk in the park.

And it appeared that she's wrong this time.

Dante's other hand flashing in her eyes like thunderbolt. By the time she realized that she's on the floor far away from Dante and Phinneas. Legs sprawling on the ground, pain coarse throughout her back. Orimura rallying help. Too bad that her voice was stuck on her throat.

"SPIT IT! THE FUCK YOUR MASTER AT, DEMON SCUM?!" Dante roared.

The metallic door was burst with three I.S entered the room. Guns were honed at Dante. Backup had finally arrived and good thing for Orimura.

"YOU BITCHES WANNA SHOOT? THEN DO ME! C'MON! BRING THE FUCK ON AND I'LL TAKE THIS OLD FART WITH ME! C'MON!"

Dante laughed. Those I.S were left speechless and unsure what they were going to do. Orimura held the fire, decided to watch.

"Listen to me demon scum! Don't you dare to bullshit me. Your master's not in any fucking America region now! His ass is still at Japan." Dante continued "Nice try but I'll give you a last chance. WHERE. THE. FUCK. IS. YOUR. MASTER. AT?!"

Suddenly, the laptop was turned on by itself. Dante switched his attention. On the other side of the laptop, a half naked masked man was revealed and shivering in excitement as if he's deriving some kind of twisted pleasure from Dante's act…Or seemingly high on drugs.

"Marvelous!" The masked man complied whom Dante took as Nephilim. "Marvelous Dante! You are truly marvelous! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He stopped laughing. Clearing his throat. "I am truly sorry for the lie, but I have to test you just to make sure that you really are the Dante I am looking for. But…could you…please…" The Nephilim slightly tilted his head down, cupped his hand upward in slight frustration. "Please let go of my butler? I need him badly. You see, I am a worse task manager when being faced with numerous of tasks at the same time. Like, You know."

Dante banging Phinneas once again.

The old man(demon) could not help himself but slightly let out a painful scream. The I.S-es prepare to fire. However, still on the ground Orimura held her hand up signaling not to shoot yet. Either she wanted to continue to watch or that's what she could do in the moment for the pain continuously kicking.

"STOP IT!" The Nephilim shouted.

"Now I got your attention, didn't I?!" Dante preparing for another slam

"Yes! Yes! You did!" The Nephilim began panicked. "And for Christ's sake! He's an old man you know?!"

"Spit what I am asking!" Dante ordered. "Start with the goddamn I.S I found!"

The Nephilim cleared his throat. "As you wish. First, the I.S you have is my greatest creation ever to combat the devil's under the name of Phantom Task. This group of demon manifested women's heart is wickedly evil, Dante. Unfortunately, before I could complete the I.S that you are possessing, those imbecile bitches broke into my lab attempting to steal the I.S. Fortunately, I have prepped for this case that my I.S successfully shook the heat off. Due to the nature of A.I inside, it was programmed to a countermeasure scenario in case that an attack occurred on it before ready for a fully deployment, The A.I operator will pilot the I.s for an escaping measure until I could fix a location of her. During that period, it also searching for its master."

"…Now, not all female candidates could pilot it as it will run through an intense check throughout all aspects. By this, I mean that the suitable candidate must have a good physical build. Especially morale. That was _you,_ Dante." The Nephilim pointed "You are the suitable candidate for my creation. Not by my standard, the I.S' itself"

"Heh! That so? Sorry but I am not playing any Barbies." Dante cackled. "And I care because?"

"Just imagine innocent lives got purged before the Kingdom Come. Not by the Righteous Hand of The Almighty One but the damned. That's why."

"Thanks but I'll pass."

"What?" Orimura surprised. Everyone surprised.

"You heard me. I'm not playing in this game."

"I suggest that you should not make your decision now, Dante." The Nephilim suggested. "Take your time to make your mind, open your eyes, and see the world. Then decide whether you should take your part or not in this bloody conflict."

"Fine!" Dante released Phinneas from his grip. "Then how come I could use this thing if I'm not a girl to begin with?"

"That is what I'm still working for. Rest assure that I'll tell you once I found the answer."

"You better bloody would! Or else, I'm coming for your ass!" Dante pointed the laptop "Hell, even I would come to you with or without you answering my question so better prepare yourself from now!"

"I'll be waiting for you. Meanwhile, Phinneas, my flight has just been cancelled due to weather condition. Could you book me another flight to America?"

"Is it as soon as fucking possible situation, m'Lord?"

"Of bloody course. Now get your ass moving, Phinneas. We have to be at the comic con before they sold the action figure out! Oh, by the way, Dante…The I.S, its yours to keep. Its up yours to keep or bin it. Just to let you know, humans are worse than demons since long time ago and became worst nowadays. Be aware that what you are fighting with now are above the…average level of what you used to fight with. You know what I mean. Rest assured, I am going to assist you from behind the stage so, Ariderverci." The Nephilim opened and closed his five fingers multiple times in joyful tone. "Ciao-Ciao!"

The live feed was finished.

Dante casually approaching Orimura ignoring the tip of the lethal firearms that drew onto him. He tightened both of his wrists together, offering them to the Orimura lady.

"Say, you still haven't told me your name yet."

"You heard Phinneas-san already." One of the I.S produced an electromagnetic cuff as she spoke. "It's Orimura."

"Your complete name."

"It's Chifuyu Orimura."

 _"(You got a beautiful name.)"_

Too bad that the words never escaped from his mouth.

"Anyway, I believe you are looking for this."

Chifuyu pulled out a pendant from her pocket. She let the pendant draped around Dante's neck.

The pendant was awfully Dante's.

Dante could not express his gratitude.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

He wanted to tease her, but given back what he held dearest in his life, Dante decided its best to keep his mouth shut.

When the mechanical modern chain clicked on Dante's wrist, God knows what the hell that is going to happen afterward.

* * *

 **Heya folks! oabc777/Qin.W.X here. Sorry for the very late post but I was spending some times back to my father's homeland. Hey anyway, if you are looking for some good IS and game crossover, then one that I could suggest is Kyrati in ISA written by Kerlongstj Evert Orlejov. It's Far Cry x IS crossover so who knows that anyone is a Far Cry and Infinite Stratos fan and interested in a short paced but nicely written Vid game and anime crossover.**

 **I always leave the review boxes open. Well, the reason why my fic sometimes take a long time to update is that I lack of ideas and reviews. And honestly, I could finish this 3 days before my departure but I was kinda stuck on it. So I don't know how this works out. Hope his one can get you guys entertained.**

 **Finally, I pull a poll on the next 2 chapters in which Dante's next opponent will be in a class rep match. So I hope some adequate feedbacks comparing to my first poll. Also, I didn't include Dante's weapons choices so I'll leave those for you to decide, that include his styles. Just leave it on the Review boxes or if you are shy, PM me. I'd really appreciate them.**

 **Well, until next time.**

 **Zai Jian.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new student in silver

"Alright everyone, good morning. Please return to your seat now."

Yamada Maya, vice homeroom teacher of class 1-2 possessed a short petite figure. Despite her age no matter how she tried to behave like an adult, she looked like a kid from the way she spoke, her big round eyes, a slightly awkward figure whenever she's explaining a lesson to the whole class in the beginning of each lesson turned out to be a smooth sail eventually as she progressed. With a pair of gigantic fleshy orbs etched on her chest bouncing whenever she moved fast, making her like a kid who's being forced into adult's clothing from wherever angle everyone saw.

"Stand, greet!"

The class representative had a voice of a male. In fact, she's a **_he_** no matter what as the tall man standing in the hallway got a look at his face. The class rep wore a white collar uniform and unlike others of his classmate who wore a skirt, a trademark white long pants of Infinite Stratos Academy covered his legs. As, the class representative was a splitting image of Chifuyu Orimura, the guy in the hallway remarked that this kid must be that well known Ichika Orimura. Medium slender built, a pretty face, everyone's idol, yadda yadda yadda.

But above all, a guy.

The only species that he saw in his sea of females.

"Good morning, Yamada-sensei."

The man in the hallway studied how those kids greet in a polite bow before returning back to their respective seating. Typical of Japanese courtesy although the majority of them are not Japanese. The man in the hallway guessed. _When in Rome, then do like the Romans do, huh?_ The man sighed. He's not the type to bow to other people and couldn't imagine that everyday he had to do this routine before starting what that old man said as a 'lesson'.

"Alright everyone. I have a good news. We have a new transfer student here." Yamada sensei cheerfully announced.

The class was sat in an enthusiast silent. Smiles of excitement were drawn on their faces.

"You may come in now." Yamada instructed the man to come.

The metallic white door slid open as the man walked into the class and stood beside Yamada. He immediately grabbed a white chalk underneath the writing board and wrote his name. Putting the chalk on the chalk holder underneath the board, the man revealed himself to the whole class.

He had a beautifully silver hair that perfectly paired the color of his eyes. He's built in a tall slightly muscular body unlike the past when he's buffer and his shoulder was broader, the current of his was more charming in look. He shared the same clothing design like Ichika Orimura, but the collar uniform was replaced by a white jacket of Infinite Stratos Academy and he left it slightly unzipped revealing a pendant dangling on his manly cleavage which ignored as the whole class was more concentrated on his well packed chest like an action movie actor.

"Dante. Just Dante. Douzou yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

Dante's ears instantly rang from the spontaneous surprise screaming from the whole class. He was slightly flinched backward from the deafening high pitched noise of girls. _Jeez-us Christ!_ Dante had one finger covering his ear questioning the first treatment of freshies when getting into a class nowadays.

"He's a male! A really male!"  
"Whoa! Seriously?! A second male in our class beside Ichika-kun?!"  
"No way! He's an I.S pilot like Ikkun too?!"  
"And he's also a hunk!"  
"Tell us more about yourself!"  
"Dante-san where did you come from?"  
"Dante-san, which family are you from?"

"Awawawa…Everyone, calm down please. Awawawawa…" Yamada panicked.

15 hours prior to Dante's transfer,

Dante found himself sitting back inside where he found himself awake after his session with Chifuyu. Hands were bounded with another brand new electromagnetic cuff. Off across the corner, the ghost of Morrison staring at him blankly by his blood-filled eyes and seemingly holding a deep grudge on Dante for some reasons Dante did.

" _Why, Dante? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

"Cut it out, old man. You won't ascend to the heaven if you keep venting your anger like that."

" _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

Dante sighed. He's beat after what had happened today especially when he had to utilize his own demonic energy to stir fry the electromagnectic restraints on him. Under normal circumstances, he would not resort to the Neanderthals strength unless when he's in the edge when fighting the kind itself as the demonic power sapped his strength in instant after brief of period.

The demonic butler, Infinite Stratos Academy, the so called group of human terrorist under the name of Phantom Task whom he took out in a bloody combat, all of them were hardly making any pictures to him. Where there's a light, then let there shall be a shadow. If ISA is the light, Phantom Task is the opposing shadow force. Yes, that he could understand as a starter.

The Nephilim and his demonic butler Phinneas however, yet he still could not figure out what games were they playing. Moreover, who's this **_him_** that both Neanderthals figure in human skin refer onto?

He exhaled as he hardly link anything from the recent occurrence with any sides. Dante shut both of his weary eyes and decided to sleep. No use to think about it, at least for now.

Dante is a quick sleeper. It did not take long until he fell into a slumber. Just as he fell into a deep sleep, the metallic door clicked opened. Dante did not bother to look at the visitor.

"Get up Dante. We are going."

The demanding voice was Chifuyu's. Cold and sharp just like how they were met.

"Looks like no break today, huh?" Dante slowly woke up. "*Yaaawnnn..* Where to?"

"Principal's office. Someone wants to meet you."

"What's this? Some sort of prison?"

"You can say that if you want to, nevertheless, this place is a school to begin with."

"Never been to one before."

"Really? Not a single one"

"You read my story already."

Questioning no further, Chifuyu escorting Dante passing the futuristic hollow hallway alone.

"Too busy running from the button men since a brat." Dante continued as they walked "No time to spend dilly dallying at the school and if I did, couldn't afford to drag others into my mess."

"I see."

"Speaking which, I don't see your guards around."

"I sent them back to their post already."

"Really? You sure a confident one aren't you?" Dante teased. "What would you do if I broke these cuffs again?"

"You can try." Chifuyu coldly replied. "Don't expect me to take you lightly just like before though. We're here"

Chifuyu knocked a wooden door standing before her multiple times. _Principal's Office._ Dante made the words from the letters he saw. Whoever behind the door expecting him must be someone that these people worth to die for.

"Please come in." The voice behind the door called.

Chifuyu gently pushed the wooden door opened, guiding themselves inside.

" , here's him." Chifuyu said.

Sitting on the middle of a welly arranged room was an elderly Japanese sharing the same age like Morrison. Despite being consumed by time, the old man maintained his built as if he was in forties. The principal had a kind look resided within him and that look was kind enough to let Dante forgot all of his fatigues for a short moment.

"Mr. Sparda, I presume?" The old man kindly smiled.

"Just Dante. Without the Sparda." Dante stepped inside the room following by Chifuyu. "You are the principal, old man?"

"Indeed, I am. Now where are my manners? Juuzou Kutsuwagi. Pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat, both of you." Juuzou Kutsuwagi walked onto a liquor display next to his desk. "May I offer you a drink or two, Dante-san? What's your potion? Cognag? Wine? Oh, anyway, I got a good scotch here that I can offer you its worthiness."

"Thanks but I'll pass."

Kutsuwagi pretended that he did not hear Dante's response. He poured 2 glasses of scotch from his best liquor, directed one glass to Dante despite of his refusal while other was placed on the opposite of Dante's glass.

"By the way Orimura-sensei, please take o ff his cuff." Kutsuwagi instructed.

"But sir, I…"

"It's fine. No worries."

"If you say so." She unlocked Dante's shackles. The electromagnetic restraint unbind themselves with a click

"Now Orimura-sensei, you have done a good job. Now please, leave us together."

"What?!" Chifuyu surprised. "Sir, I should warn you that this man is dangerous. I can call some people to secure the perimeter…"

Kutsuwagi rose his hand along with a confident tranquil smile directed at Chifuyu.

"I appreciate your concern, Orimura-sensei. However, I believe that Dante-san is not that kind of man. Also, I don't want to treat our guest like a prisoner especially when he did a huge favor for us yesterday. Now please, if you don't mind."

"Understood. I'll be waiting outside. If things go south, please do not hesitate to let me know whatever it is." She let her eyes fell at Dante's. "If you think of something stupid Dante, better don't."

The door firmly shut. Dante gave a devilish smirk toward the principal.

"You are a confident one, huh old man?" Dante asked. "What makes you think I won't wring your neck? Well…hold on. Lemme guess, what is it again? Oh yeah! 'Look! This man fought with us. He's our allies! Yaay! yadda , yadda , yadda.' Is that it, old man? Lemme make this clear. I am fighting for myself, not you or this so called I.S Academy. Think again, old man."

"You are not." Kutsuwagi responded.

The air around them suddenly dropped along with Kutsuwagi's sudden dead serious expression. Dante suddenly felt a chill running down on his spine. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Dante's heart was jumping fast. For unknown reason, Dante was psyched with the sudden demeanor aura the old man emitting. What is this presence? Dante felt like he came face to face with an entity he never face with before.

Stronger than any demons he ever met, yet emitting no threat to his life at the same time.

Strangely, Dante was unable to react. All he could do was sit there, eyes locked to the old man like a lock.

"Dante-san, you are the worst liar I ever seen in my life."

Dante wanted to cut the old man's statement.

Again, he couldn't.

Dante was muted. As if his mouth was stitched up as a result of the old man's presence.

"How do I know? That's easy." He pointed Dante. "You have a pair of beautiful eyes. Too bad that the windows to the world of yours are deadly shut. Such a shame." Kutsuwagi crossed all his fingers in a praying manner as he rested his back on the chair.

"First of all, I really thankful for your assistance that you provided to us. We are without all means owe you a big one. You must be aware of your own position as you can pilot an I.S, which can only be piloted by females. Therefore, whether you like it or not, you are going to be admitted into I.S Academy as it is our duty to take any candidate pilot into our wing to train them for good cause. On the other hand, the ones you took out are the ones whom disrupt the balance of this world." Kutsuwagi continued. "Regarding your action yesterday. I did not justify your lethal actions in dealing with the enemy as I understood how the dangerous the situation you were into…" Kutsuwagi deeply inhaled.

Kutsuwagi exhaled. "…The main problem is, in which, when I saw into your eyes, you are no doubt the one who takes pleasure in killing."

Kutsuwagi looking deeply into Dante's eyes "I don't care whatever your reasons are. But in here, you will be reformed into better man." Kutsuwagi took out a document from below of his desk. He stamped the top pile of the papers with a bloody word of 'Approved'. "But before you are being fully admitted, you have to go through a test. Any objections, Dante-san?

Dante stayed quiet. He hardly shook his head.

"Very good. Second, its about Morrison Oda-kun."

Dante skipped a heartbeat. Morrison?

 _This old man, he knows Morrison?_

The weight of the air around of them decreased and turned into a gloomy one.

"Morrison…" Dante finally spoke. "Where is Morrison? How's his condition?"

Kutsuwagi shook his head.

"I see."

"Morrision is the only one whom I admitted as a brother. He countlessly saved my life back when we were inseparable from our guns. Look, I promised Morrison that I'd be looking after you just like what he wanted. And I'd make sure his will to happen, no matter what it takes, Dante-san. "Kutsuwagi rose his glass. "To Morrison."

"To Morrison." Dante followed suit. "Kanpai."

"Kanpai."

* * *

The Nephilim quietly watching John Rambo shot down a chopper with a bow on one monitor while the next monitor exposed TX-133 raining bullets on police car with a serious size of a gatling gun. The Nephilim was not getting enough of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Therefore, he switched his eyes toward Commando who flew his foes to the moon from the result of his Quadzooka. However, his ear was fixated toward the loud prayers made by the Boondock Saints from the other monitor inside his room.

 _"_ ** _We do not ask for your poor, or your hungry!"  
"We do not want your tired and sick."  
"It is your corrupt we claim. It is your evil that will be sucked by us."  
"With every breath we shall hunt them down."  
"Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies."  
"Do not kill! Do not rape! Do not steal! These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace!"  
These are not polite suggestions. These are cause of behavior. And those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost."  
"There are varying degrees of evil.  
"We urge you lesser forms of filth…"  
"...not to push the bounds and cross over..."  
"...into true corruption, into our domain."  
"But if you do..."  
"...one day you will look behind you and you will see we three."  
"And on that day you will repend!"  
"And we will send you towards ever god, you wish."  
"And shepherds we shall be for Thee, my Lord, for Thee."  
"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand."  
"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command."  
"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee."  
"And teeming with souls shall it ever be."  
"In nomine Patris"  
"Et Filii"  
"Et Spiritus Sancti."_**

"Amen."

The Nephilim concluded as The Boondock Saints judged a damned soul of a crime lord. While The Nephilim had his eyes on the Hollywood action movies, his mask that he hung on the wall, on the other hand watching a gigantic bipedal robot mounted by Masked Rider Kaixa unloading a huge missile which later broke into small bits raining down a monster with countless explosion and ending its life.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." The Nephilim permitted.

"My lord, pardon my intrusion."

"No need to, Phinneas. I just finished watching. Is it the time?"

"Indeed it is. Dante is going to be tested by Juuzou Kutsuwagi the next day afternoon after his class and just like what you have predicted on Dante's nature. His cockiness is going to consume him in the combat tomorrow afternoon. Bringing him shame upon his pride."

"Good to know that and perfect timing." The Nephilim rose from his seat. Picking up a bulky metallic silver attache case decorated with a bulging silver wolf ornament at the center of the case that surround with a lot of rectangular traces all over the case like veins as if the metallic box was alive by itself next to his seat and handed it to Phinneas. "Make sure he got this."

The Nephilim smiled.

Phinneas solemnly bowed.

"Your wish is my command, My Lord. I am sure that he'd be grateful of your gift."

* * *

 **Heya folks! Been 3 months since my last update huh? Well, can't help it. My study is like crazy as hell and I couldn't find a better time to update this story unless on term break. I'll try to make sure that the next Mission chapter will be published as soon as possible. Regarding that, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year folks! Enjoy y'all holiday.**

 **Regards,**

 **Qin W.X**


	6. Chapter 6 : Mission 2 Part 1

Chapter 6: Mission 2: Proving Ground Part 1

"ORAAAAAAAAA!"

The tremendous war cry following by a dangerous incoming axe chop coming from his left side putting a huge mark of crack on the solid ground from his last standing position when Dante effortlessly took a dangerous back step just before the axe making a slightest contact The tremendous war cry sadly was immediately got shut with a bang when Dante mercilessly unloading Ebony at a point blank right at Ling Fang Yin's head. Tossed away like a ragdoll, Dante turned a deaf ear against Ling's agony cry as he coldly witnessing the petite girl's shield bar gradually depleted through his visor. Satisfied with from Ebony's critical shot that he applied at the Chinese Girl.

Dante turned his attention toward his remaining assailants floating above the ground whom were watching in awe. Dante took several strides. Open and closing his palms throwing his provocation toward his assailants in joyful manner.

"Alright! Who's next?"

* * *

10 hours prior to Dante's Admission Test,

I found myself speechlessly gazing at the new transfer student who goes by the name of Dante-san. He is mysteriously quiet and remained silent under the rain of questions showered by my other classmates who are- none other than girls. Speaking of which, I am the only male at this academy like a diamond in a mud. Anyway, looks like I got a new friend with me starting from today. Best part is, back to the square one is the fact that he's also a guy. That enough makes both of us brothers in arms, aren't we?

"Hey Ichika, wipe that idiotic smile from your face will you?"

Houki Shinonono, my childhood friend who neighbor on my right next to the window gives me a sharp look like usual. But wait a second Houki. Idiotic smile is rather a little bit cruel to me don't you think? Hey Houki I can't help it myself either! Can you at least be a little bit of considerate to my feeling, who has been the only male studying in this institution for all these time without another guy to talk with?

"Huh? Oh. Okay."

I stupidly nodded. Looking at the situation of the class, the remaining of my classmates are getting more and more enthusiast storming he silver haired new transfer student in front of the class with more questions. Oh, Charlotte-kun also raises her hand trying to show some courtesy in questioning somebody. As expected of French candidate whom won an award for best morality demonstration recently.

I guess it won't kill me for a question right?

I decided to follow Charlotte example. Just as I about to raise my hand…

 _PAM!_

"QUIET, YOU IDIOTS!"

The violent slap utilized by a book that addressed toward the blackboard came together with a familiar sharp scorn cutting through the classroom as a long raven colored hair that tied in the middle from goddess of Infinite Stratos Academy made an entrance into the room.

The noises are instantly piped down but not for the remaining enthusiast painted in my classmate's faces.

"Sheesh, you failed to give a proper introduction in your first day? Tsk! You are hopeless one aren't you, Dante?"

Please don't ask who is the raven haired woman that instantly took control of the class just now since she is widely known by everyone in this school. But if you want to know, she's Chifuyu Orimura. The champion of 1st gen I.S Pilot, the most killer teacher you ever find in this planet.

My older sister and the only relative of mine.

"Then what do you expect from my introduction, teach?"

The whole class gasped unable to believe what we just heard. Including myself.

What's with that sudden attitude, Dante-san?

"I got nothing to tell but my name. But fine if you insist," Dante faced the class. "Don't expect me to tell you more than my name nor getting friendly with bunch of brats like you. Get in my way, then get hurt."

Dante turned his attention back to Chifuyu-nee.

"That includes you, teach."

Is it just me or is he glaring toward Chifuyu-nee? I hurriedly turned my attention toward my classmates who give Dante-san a hateful eyes mixed together with confusion. No matter how I feel, the feeling of hostility slightly rising for every second directed at him.

Dante-san, do you have a death wish or what?

"Is this as a threat, Dante?" Chifuyu-nee giving Dante-san the same look.

"A warning." Dante smiled. "Can I take a seat now? Or do we need to do this all day long?"

Chifuyu-nee sighed. "Take your place at the back right corner of the room."

"Why thank you."

Dante casually walked toward his given seat. Judging from the killer glares, he doesn't heed a single attention to the hostility auras addressed to him nor having any slightest feeling of uncomfortable to the current situation.

Instead, he seemingly enjoying the situation.

It didn't take long until our eyes met once Dante made himself comfortable in his seat. And that moment I was frozen in my seat like a statue. The pair of silvery orbs reside within Dante-san's eyes were dimly lit as if they were losing their light… His will to live, perhaps? But strange, what does this mean? The eyes he have contradict his daring rebellious behavior that he obviously showed us just now. Hmmm? Wait a second. Those eyes, I suddenly have this feeling of de-ja-vu. Where did I see those eyes before?

"Hey kid! You got a problem?"

"I..Iee. Gomennazai, Dante-san."

Why did I apologize anyway?

"Then eyes front kiddo." Fingers crossed and rested behind his head as Dante-san laid back on his seat. "That goes for y'all too. Show's over."

I immediately broke our eye contact quietly affirming Dante-san's command to switch my attention together with my classmates toward Chifuyu-nee, who is sighing heavily in front of class while writing today's lesson chapter. Yamada-sensei on the other hand? She's still unable to accept Dante-san's violent nature that she became shell-shocked with a heavy gloomy aura as she occupied the front left corner of the room muttering to herself.

"Awawawa… Dante-san is a delinquent type of in the school? Oh no. What should I do? What to do? Is he going to do _that_ like what the delinquents do in manga? Will he do a kabedon to one of the students and hit on her? What if I became his target? But we are teacher and student! That is wrong in many ways. _Mutter… mutter…mutter…._ "

Yamada-sensei, I think you are picking a wrong reference as a starting point.

 _PAM!_

A million of my brain cells instantly withered the moment a brute force hitting the back of my head. Wait! Since when did you appear at my back, Chifuyu-nee? Did you just do some ninpo to teleport or something?

"Pay attention, idiot!"

Chifuyu-nee, you don't need to hit me that hard all the times do you?

"Ha-haik. Sumimazen, Chifuyu-nee."

 _PAM!_

Another million of my brain cells ascending to their respective afterlife as I was struck with another blow aiming the back of my head.

"Its Orimura-sensei, you idiot!"

"Ha-haik. Orimura-sensei."

Orimura-sensei or Chifuyu-nee- or both turned her back on me as she walked back to the writing board. With the pain lingers, I couldn't focus on the lesson she delivered. Pain, pain go away…Ouch! No use. It only becomes worse.

I know that curiosity kills the cat while ignorance is a bliss. However…

I decided to take a peek at Dante-san's seat.

I was shocked. My mouth lost half of its control that it's left half opened upon my discovery.

He's already closing his eyes. Dunno how long he's been sleeping.

 _PAM!_

This morning, 3 millions of my brain cells which contains both of my own fluid and catalyst intelligence are sent to deliverance from Chifuyu nee/sensei's work.

* * *

After School, 5 minutes before Dante's Admission Test…

The ISA Academy's training ground located next to the main building. Spectators had already took place on the respective seating that circles around the soulless arena that soon will be turned into a collesseum-like fight for their entertainment purpose. Standing inside a console room while Yamada-sensei and other fellow teachers organizing the test preparations for the troublesome new student, through the ambient noises generated by the high end super computers Chifuyu Orimura couldn't shake the lingering conversation occurred inside the principal's office.

" _'Student showed a direct aggressive behavior during the introduction while displaying an ignorance in class.'_ " Kutsuwagi read aloud the report in his hand. "Well, at least you are being honest with your attitude although you left a very bad first impression toward your classmates and your teachers there."

"Which one? Her," Dante pointed Chifuyu with his thumb "Or that big milk tank four eyes?"

PAM!

Dante-without looking levelled his fist protecting his side chin before the book Chifuyu held could hit him.

"Tsk!"

"Chill down Orimura-sensei. Why so serious?" Dante snickered.

"Watch your mouth Dante! I had enough already of your attitude during the class!" Chifuyu said, lowering her compact textbook.

"As long as I can answer your questions, then I believe we don't have any problem right?"

"You need more than that in order not to avoid dealing with me after class." Chifuyu lectured sternly. "Pay attention! That's how things work in class."

"Hey!" Dante glaring at Chifuyu. "I didn't have a proper rest ever since I accidentally partook in saving this academy's ass and this is how you thank me? Come on! It won't kill you if I took a single nap or two in class."

"Unfortunately, I can't allow that even though this is your _first_ day in an educational institution." Chifuyu irritated.

While the Dante and Chifuyu fiercely arguing with each other like cat and dog, Juuzou Kutsuwagi crossed his fingers beneath his chin. Seemingly enjoying the opera.

"10 laps after this meeting with this old geezer?" Dante slightly rose his voice "Are you crazy?"

"Recalling that all of my students can do that, then no." Chifuyu sneered. "Hmph! I wonder if Nephilim made a wise decision giving DMC to someone weak like you. Where did that yesterday's strong manic Dante go, hmmm?"

"Alright, Orimura-sensei." Dante agitated "You wanna bring this up again? Seriously. You Japs, above all people in the world like to keep bring the past to bug someone off? Is this how you guys do things?!"

"As long as you are in my ground, I'll use every kind of method to whip you into a good attitude. That's what called as discipline. Also, if you ask why, then let me specifically pointed your mistake in which," Chifuyu emphasized her tone "You-slept-in-the-class-during-a-lesson!"

"How about a little bit of tolerance, teach?!" Dante waived his palm. "Like I said earlier, I still haven't gotten a proper rest ever since I saved this old man's so called educational institution and your damn job!" Dante glanced over to Juuzou, who gave them a kindred smile. "Yeah, you welcome old man! I don't need you to mention your gratitude twice. I attend your school and we are even here even for his sake."

"Whose sake?" Chifuyu suspiciously asked.

"Can we get back to the track here teach?"

Suddenly, Juuzou Kutsuwagi bursted out a laugh. For a moment, both Cat and Dog ceased their personal conflict as they turned their attention toward the kind old man.

"Fwohohohohohoho! Both of you are really amusing! Hohohohohoho! It's been a long time since I let out a good laugh! Stop! Stop! Hohohoho! Are the two of you trying to kill me by overlaughing myself? Hohohohoho!"

Both Dante and Chifuyu rose their eyebrow in unison. Both sharing the similar puzzle in their own mind.

 _"Has this old man finally snapped?"_

The young man and woman decided to pipe down until the old man wiped the tear on the edge of his eye, apparently he had calmed down. Juuzou fixed his seating and regained his composure.

"Ahem. Dante-san, Orimura-sensei, its really amusing seeing the two of you debating over there. It makes me feel that both of you instead of having a conflict between a student and a teacher…how can I say this? Errr…Ah yes!" Juuzou cheerfully clapped both hands. "A husband and a wife!"

"WHAT?!" Eyes wide opened. Both Dante and Chifuyu shouted in unison moreover surprised.

"Errr… sorry. Maybe husband and wife is rather extreme to you two. Both of you more like a couple having a quarrel."

"AS IF! Hmph!"

Both young man and woman once again answered in unison. Each folded their hand on chest and look at the opposite direction. Dante left, Chifuyu right.

"I'd rather not to get involve with any male beside my brother in my life!"

"Wowee. Someone is having a brother complex here. You heard her old man. Better call the popos before she devour her brother's chastity."

"I dare you to say that once again, and I swear I'm going to break your jaw."Chifuyu threatened.

Dante smirked. Amused with Chifuyu's response. "I take that as a threat, Orimura-sensei?"

"I dare you."

 _CLAP!_

A distinct soundwave resulting from a simple clap of hands violently travelling throughout the room instantly stopping the dispute between Dante and Chifuyu. They turned back to Juuzou. Dante recalled the same serious but kind look the old man made that successfully psyched him out back then.

"That's enough, both of you. Let's run through our problem once again, shall we? As a starter regarding the current problem that we are facing about Dante-san's aggressive behavior during the introduction, I see that as an attempt to keep his personal information confidential regarding the sensitiveness of his profile background. Also, it seemed like Dante-san is a straightforward person that he's not hesitate to show an aggressive behavior to turn off the students' curiosity in instant. Therefore, I think we can overlook this one although we need to pay attention to the consequence of his own action and guide him in his social life during his study as our duty so that he can blend into the community and not secluded from it."

"That's one problem we solved here." Juuzou continued. "And regarding his attitude of sleeping in the class, and despite of him violating the class rules, we shall not forget that Dante-san hasn't able to get a proper sleep…in other word rest, ever since yesterday's incident nor went through the interrogation session. Therefore, you should not press him too hard Orimura-sensei. Because a string, no matter how strong it is, the harder it got plucked, it eventually snapped. The same thing also applied to Dante-san in spite of his ability to pilot a physical manifested I.S also the fact that he's a male which is technically, stronger than women in terms of biological strength. I hope that won't offend you Orimura-sensei."

"Haik. Understood." Chifuyu curtly nodded.

"I am glad that we could resolve some problems here however, judging by both of your expression that you are carrying, I can see that neither of you are satisfied with our current resolve especially the case where Dante-san slept during the class. Dante-san, you are fine as long as you can get off the hook, whereas Orimura-sensei is bounded by a strict responsibility to maintain the class order. If she let you off the hook even though its only for once, she risks her credibility as an instructor. Not to mention that she's the best in the world, for your information only." Juuzou asserted to Dante. "Now, how shall we settle this dispute between both of you, I wonder? Hmmmm…"

The air flowing from Juuzou became heavier affecting both the raven haired brunhilde teacher as well as her super human-half demon student, whose true self remains unknown to her. None of them able to make a slightest move from their lips.

"Since ancient times, competition is looked as a form of settling done a conflict between two or more forces without hard feelings. Therefore, how about both of you compete in each other in Dante-san's admission test?" Juuzou said. "Oh by the way Dante-san, I haven't explained to you that ISA's admission test gauges your ability to pilot an I.S in a one to one combat. Whether you win or not, it does not matter."

"Now, now." Juuzou continued "We already known Dante-san's capability in combat which he demonstrated one day ago. However, this process is mandatory. Without any means Orimura-sensei, I want you to pick one of your students to become Dante-san's opponent. Now, don't be shocked like that Orimura-sensei. Just in case of Phantom Task attack so that we won't need to rely on unknown outside assistance whose side is unknown, like Dante-san for instance. Fortunately, he's with us but what if Dante-san's absent in the future? So, let's take this as an opportunity to test our student's ability shall we?"

The pressure lightened. Agreeing to the old man's suggestion, both rivals eyeing each other with a smirk painted on each face while looking down to their opponent.

"Gauging my skills? Heh! Sounds more likely to kick those brats' asses. Hell, I am starting to like you old man."

"Don't get too cocky jackass. Just because they are only 15, don't put them on the same level as your daily enemies. They are my right hands and I train them to kick asses. Especially yours. Just pray that you won't end up on a stretcher."

"Just one? Hell, gimme 5 minutes and I'll put her on the hospital bed. You need more than that amount, teach!"

"Well then, how many that you want?"

"All your right hands. If you need, I'll break each of your fingers."

"You got a good humor sense, jackass. Tell me. Does the Representative Candidate ring a bell in your brain?"

"Lemme think." Dante posed. "Hmmm…Just a cocky brat with handipicked by her own country to get involved in this circus? You need a man to take me out, not some pussies."

"Oh really?!" Chifuyu held her anger after being thrown by the insult "As you wish, jackass! I think it's not funny if you lose and just walk away. How about a little bet? You lose, then you do 20 laps. How about it?"

"20 laps huh? How about I win?" Dante teased. "Can't you make your offer a little bit tempting?"

"I'll overlook your violations this time. Hell, you can sleep in class for god sake as long as you can answer my questions."

"What's this cheesy offer? If I'm a businessman, then I'd have already turned down your offer 3 secs ago."

"Take it or leave it."

"Take it or leave it? More like I hafta take it no matter what. When in Rome do like the Romans do, eh? Fair enough." Dante agreed. "Where and when?"

"Anytime you are ready but today. Location's at training ground. Don't worry. You will find your way by yourself. You can find your way yourself as the academy's navigation is idiot proven for someone with half a brain like you."

Dante offered his hand, which immediately got accepted by Chifuyu. The duo made a slight shake as they came into an accepted point of conclusion which agreed by both sides like doing a business deal.

"You are going to regret your big talk."

"Heh! Not in million years."

The feeling of absolute victory burning within her as she eagerly waiting for the moment when Dante kissed his own dirt to come. It's not like she's following the current flow of society where women have absolute superiority than the men both in terms of physical also social treatment as a trend result of Infinite Stratos where women are viewed as a valuable assets. No. She only hated Dante's cockiness and the gut that he showed. Chifuyu Orimura highly worshipped the value of discipline but above all, respect.

And Dante obviously disrespect her.

Not to mention in public.

6 Cadet Representatives around the globe in a single institution. Actually, there are 8 so far as she knows. Sadly, the remaining 2 who goes by the Tatenashi twins unfortunately couldn't add the number of her executioner. Nevermind those two. 6 was more than enough. They were handpicked by herself personally in this fight with each boasted personal traits based on their own I.S. Without any doubt, this fight was just a one sided fight. 5 minutes. She bet on that time limit. She ran through the information on a monitor. Just to double check her right hands were ready.

 _Pilot No 1:  
Ichika Orimura.  
I.S: Byakushiki  
Armaments: Yukihira Nagita katatna  
Status: Ready._

Pilot No 2:  
Ling Fang Yin  
I.S: Shen Long  
Armaments: Guan Yu Ax, Long Bao cannon  
Status: Ready

 _Pilot No 3:  
Cecilia Alcott  
I.S: Blue Tears  
Armaments: Starlight MK2 Rifle, BITS Drone  
Status: Ready_

 _Pilot No 4:  
Charlotte Dunois  
I.S: Revive 2  
Armaments: Shield Piercer, Montagne Tactical Shield, PP90X SMG, La Bastille Auto Shotgun, FAMAS Assault Rifle  
Status: Ready_

 _Pilot No 5:  
Laura Bodewig  
I.S: Schwarzenegger Regen  
Armaments: Plasma knives, Schwarzenegger Plasma Cannon  
Status: Ready_

 _Pilot No 6:  
Houki Shinonono  
I.S: Akatsubaki  
Armaments: Dual Katana  
Status: Ready_

By the moment she finished checking the last pilot she picked, the 6 of them had already taken position at the hazardless-crowded arena waiting for their opponent-Dante to make his appearance at the battlefield. It was suddenly occurred to her, that perhaps Dante took back his words and ran away from the battle like a chicken. She chuckled but immediately wiped it off when another information from a monitor swoop her attention away.

 _Pilot No 7:  
Dante Sparda  
I.S : DMC  
Armaments: Rebellion Claymore, Gilgamesh CQC Tac- Armor, Ebony & Evory Dual Pistols, Coyote A Double Barrel Shotgun, Pandora Box  
Status: Ready_

Judging by his armaments he carried, Chifuyu immediately knew from its built that Dante's I.S was a slow maneuver yet packing a serious punch in proximity-type of I.S. A pure close quarter type of I.S. While the firearms he carried could close the gap into some extent from the datum she received the day ago which covered Dante's firearms info, on the other hand a sudden worry snaking beneath her skin regarding Dante's terrifying lethal shotgun also his unknown weapon goes by the name of Pandora.

"Close up into Dante and get me the detail of Pandora." She instructed.

"Roger that."

She let herself lost inside her mind as she connected the dots in this admission test. As long as her units could draw a distance from Dante while he's using his conventional shotgun, then that vintage gun of him posed less than a junk. In case he had successfully pulled the trigger and managed to land his killing shot, the targeted I.S would trigger Absolute Defence system in which it emitted unpenetrated energy force which nullified all attacks which ensured the victim's safety within a period of time-enough to pull her out from her hot zone.

As her staffs currently working on getting the details on Pandora, her worry fell onto Dante's mammoth sized sword hung on his back. That reinforced straight metal alloy gleaming in void black possessed an edgy two points at the tip of the blade, a symmetrical arch near the tip of the blade somehow told Chifuyu that this blade claimed its victims by claiming their head.

"Urk!"

She absent mindedly backstepped a bit. Fearing the blade itself. Yet could not break her sight from the decapitator Dante carried. Somehow, she was being pulled into the blade by itself until she came onto an ornament near the grip to the lower end taking a shape of a skeleton. A pair of spikes pointing out from its skull separating between the grip and the blade, the eye sockets are nothing but a null void, a cross of bones are held within its jaw, finally underneath the skull- _is that human ribs and spinal cord forming the sword grip below the ribs?_

Rebellion from whichever she saw, the soulless blade did not seem as soulless as it be in her eyes. It seemed like it was breathing, in a deep slumber hidden from the eyes but somehow only herself who realized the blade...

 _Is alive._

"ei…sei…sensei...Mura sensei…Orimura-sensei?"

The voice from her staff pulled her sight off from Rebellion. Chifuyu Orimura was breathing heavily as her hair netting bead sized sweats. She quickly regained her composure and her mind as she focusing back to the battle which soon will be begun by both opposing forces on the arena. But first of all, she's interested in the weapon goes by the name of Pandora Dante carried into the soon-to begin fight.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me. What is it Yamada-sensei?"

"I can't get a clear reading on Dante-san's Pandora. Our radar signal is disrupted once we try to analyze the weapon. As if that arsenal Dante-san emits a counter signal jammer! What we should do, Orimura-sensei?"

Chifuyu pinch underneath her nose. "Get Dante's admission test begin. And I mean, now. We'll see his weapon's color once he's using it!"

"Roger that."

With a distinct bell running through the entire arena, followed by the roaring cheer of spectators clawing onto the clear orange sky, the arena's atmosphere from warm instantly burning from the jet engines from each of the pilot's machine took it's owner to defy the gravity bellow as the long awaited bout finally began.

All but one.

* * *

In his lifetime crusade of demon hunting, by focusing on certain parts of his own body as a result from excessive training had allowed himself to devote 4 distinct battling styles. Each style maximizing Dante's fighting ability depending on the situation whether it's about offensive, defensive, or even evasive through the tide of the battle. Best thing is, they are flexible. Meaning that he's able to freely switching from one style to another as he sees fit.

Trickster was one style he armed himself in default. Devoting onto evasive maneuver by enhancing his motoric sensor allows him to execute sonic speed movements pulling himself off from harm-even before the harm could greet him a mile away or two.

That's how Dante spiked the flat chested twintail Chinese from point blank. Actually, he didn't execute any of his trademark evasive movements he developed in his favorite style the moment when the Chinese Axed him. It was just a simple backstep for that daylight attack he saw it coming from her pose, technique, eye movements as his perception was honed to its finest in this default fighting style in comparison to the remaining others.

But that's without a catch. For his defensive and offensive strengths are halved than his initial strength as long as he renders in this style. Therefore, he only relied to his firearms' initial strength and if it comes to close and personal, he prefers to weaken his opponent's defence through small quick succession attacks rather than going for heavy blows. He doubted that the lead he put on the Chinese would instantly took her out from the battle regardless being shot in the head-which is not his first time to see something could walk after received a shot like that.

She'd be out for temporal being. That's the least thing Trickster could do as a starter in this bout. The warm up had done him a favor for the battle. Running from the orange sparks of bullets showering him in jet speed Dante was really excited from the newly discovered power bestowed upon him and wanted to dwell in this battle longer to savor the sensation by toying with his enemies at the same time.

Dante flipped Evory, the white pistol in his left hand downward turning the gun upside down below his arm guarding it like a nightstick, he kicked the ground and throwing himself to the air dashing toward his shooter clad in orange armor. Dante remembered her name. Charlotte Dunois, the French cadet immediately flew higher above creating a larger gap between them while keeping her finger onto her PP90X Submachine gun resulting in a more violent barrage of shot sparked out from the tip of the gun.

"Air Hike." Dante whispered as he concentrated his strength onto his legs.

Then with ease, Dante kicked the air as if there was an invincible platform waiting for him at the spot resulting in a double jump-like movement which trampoline him higher to the sky. The wild rounds let out by Charlotte ran into nothing. Running out of ammunition on the current weapon immediately pushed Charlotte to switch onto her La Bastille auto shotgun rather than reloading the arm itself regarding to the closure between Dante and herself.

"Air trick." Dante once again whispered

Before Charlotte could pull the trigger, in a blink of eye- or more precisely before she blinked, Dante had already closed the bridging gap between the two pilots catching her off guard. Dante without slightest hesitation whipped her handsome face with Evory. A friction occurred during the impact. Without doubt the invincible protective shield emitted from her I.S, typical the exact barrier like the Phantom Task units had when he dealt with them- _the Shield Points_ if Dante's not mistaken.

Charlotte totally affected by the blow. The first thing she saw when she recovered is the dark hole with a hollow point colorless spherical edge pointing right at her pupil. Next is Dante's naughty smirk with his victorious playful voice coming through her ears.

"Bon soir, Mademoiselle."

Charlotte gasped.

A blueish bolt travelling fast aiming for Dante's side face cutting through between them. Due to his enhanced reflexes in his current battlestyle that Dante saw it coming a mile away, arched his body backward making a narrow passage for the blot to zipped past form its initial destination. In that momentary adrenaline rush Dante could smell the fumes articulated within the bluish javelin. Dumping the smell out by exhaling while executing Air Trick in which kicked Charlotte away at the same time, Dante slightly created a bridge between them. During the motion, Dante slipped out 3 rapid successions shots as a farewell gift to the French. Too bad Charlotte levelled up her mounted shield on her arm and blocked the shots. Then by reflex, quickly looking at the shot direction that came from a distance by a curly blonde protected under a tear colored battle armor.

"Now dance in Cecilia Alcott's Beethoven! Ohohohoho!"

Dante grunted. His feet returned back to mother earth. The highly voice and act of an aristocrat came from one of his classmates-whom pissed him off from her look. Cecilia Alcott, British cadet rep. The one who bragged her ass up most in front of Dante after class along with her gang consisted of another Jap cadet beside Ichika kid, Charlotte Dunois, and German rep who goes by the name of Laura Bodewig to criticize his ignorant and aggressive act he showed during the introduction in which, according to them offended not only Chifuyu Orimura but also the women.

Like he gave a shit about it.

Defeated one instructor? Heh! My ass. Dante scowled.

Unlike Cecilia or those kids, Dante _killed_ Phantom Task for his bloodlust above all, anger in his self defence which turned out to be a butchering.

And he's going to prove them that they were wrong.

The situation didn't favor him to get close to Cecilia who stationed at the air throwing high precision shots at him through her rifle-which Dante admitted that he's quite impressed with her deathly accuracy. With Charlotte chased him off with her shotgun combined with her assault rifle, Dante has been running in circle in this fight. It's just a matter of time until the close quarter combatants like Houki, Ichika, or Laura (judging by her big ass railgun mounted on her shoulder Dante doubted whether she's in the category) came at him. And when it happened, things would be screwed. Bad.

He needed any firearms that could control the distant shooters in a loud bang. Meant that the gunners couldn't rise up again after received his slugs. His fist choice fell onto Ebony and Evory. These little puppies always get the job done yet restricted to the time he needed to round those gunners down. Coyote A? His Double Barrelled shotgun only worked in an extreme closure. That's why he kept her locked and loaded on his body to be speed-drawn for certain kill. Not to mention that it took forever-even though 2 a half seconds to reload her which became like 25 minutes in I.S battle, brought him onto a gift personally given by the old demon Phinneas (in his gun point) inside the changing room right before he entered the battlefield.

"It's up to you to use this or not however, you might find this useful, Son Of Sparda. Both my master and myself are certain of it." He smiled then bowed solemnly. "We pray…more likely wish for your victory."

Due to the extreme time limit, Dante didn't check the 'gift' which exposed him to uncertainty. The gift took form of a metallic bulky attache case and reminded him of Pandora, the only weapon Dante possessed in his lifetime that can be horrifyingly morphs into many different types of crowd control lethal arms. Hell, the gift itself _exactly_ looked like Pandora which he lost when every toys in his office were absorbed into this WWMD. Returning to the uncertainty itself, there's only a question set before the usage of this 'toy'.

Was this a trap set by The Nephilim and that old demon to test him?

Dante considering the situation, oh hell. What gives?

Dante kept moving faster than any of the I.S and their bullets could catch him. Levelled his hand and Ebony and Evory dispersed into light. Then a heavy tolerated weight taking shape of a big angular object on his dominant hand.

"Gunslinger." Dante softly whispered.

Unlike Trickster, Gunslinger on the other hand is one of the sword forms of remaining 2 styles Dante concealed until now. By passing over the strength he harnessed from the current style into his hands, fingers, and eyes for shooting purpose, this style is made to maximize the shooting potential of any guns he held depending on its type.

A faint light suddenly enveloped Dante's dominant hand which came along with a mechanical whizz transformed the bulky box into compactible object with a sharp arch connected by a strong straight line. The object resembles a bow. Next, Dante's mind was being overloaded by a streaming of computer data and before he could make something out of it, he understood how this 'toy' works.

Time to counterattack.

Dante made a sudden 180 degrees turn. During the process, he drew the bow. A bolt appeared out of nowhere resting on the bow with its pointy edge looking at Charlotte.

He let the string off.

The bolt was discharged with an ear-bleeding yet sweet whizz on Dante's ear as it travelling in a speed of wind toward the French cadet. Charlotte immediately rose her Montagne Tactical shield to fend off the projectile and the next second, too bad that she would regret her decision.

Upon contact, the bolt drilled her shield mercilessly as it forced its way inside instead of broke down unlike other normal arrow bolts. Once a hole was appeared inside, the drilling ceased and the arrow tip expanded like a flower as it stuck inside the shield flashing multiple dangerous red blips.

KABOOOM!

A curtain of black smokes fell on the battlefield as a result from the explosion. Dante swiftly camouflage himself into the dark cloud while it lasts. Time to deal with the annoyingly British sniper. Quickly assessing the current situation, It is not a surprise that a far distance was drawn between the two of them from their game of chicken which favored the High Princess. Dante began opting his choices.

First, sneaked into her and jam the arrow straight at her face.

Second, explore Pandora while the smoke lasted.

Dante for sure, not into a sneaky type of combatant. He preferred to take his opponent head on loud. With a bang. Therefore, he opted out of the first choice and went for the other.

The disruptive black haze didn't affect his vision nor his breathing thanks to the visor and the mouth protection from the I.S itself. Eyebrow rose while eyes widened in awe as the lists began popped up just by a single line representing the purpose of each weapon the Transformer could morph into.

 _TX 133 Gatling Gun, alt form: Terminator_

 _Boondock Saints Row Twin Blasters, alt form : John Constantine_

 _Commando Quadzooka, alt form: Zoulda Launcher_

 _Faixa Hellfire Walker, alt form: (None)_

Lastly, his bow and arrow.

 _John Rambo, alt form: First Blood Mounted Cannon_

Dante eyed Terminator. A sweet grin tattooed onto his face.

Cecilia Olcott floating on the air far above from the gas impatiently waiting for the distractive haze begone. Once her vision on the ground was cleared then without doubt, a sure shot would be placed onto the peasant she's familiar with Dante by her majestic shot. Cecilia couldn't help herself but smiling in certain victory. She'd make Dante regretting himself backtalked to after class. The smoke was getting thinner and thinner but had not allowed her porcelain woman finger-covered in mechanical armor of hers to pull the trigger yet. With her patience finally reached its limit she deployed 2 compact bluish gunner drones from her I.S into the smoke commanding them both to search for Dante

Then gun him on the spot.

She lowered her rifle. Two rectangular screens appeared on her vision in thermal color fetched from the drones' feed she released. They swept the arena like a pair of welly trained hounds in hunting season. Difference is, they are mechanic in comparison. Therefore, faster in searching and more accurate.

She finally caught a humanoid figure with a male physical build in crimson. Without doubt, she commanded her unmanned weapons to topple down the figure. The shots were inevitable to the figure. She saw the figure slightly winched as from the laser shots. Meaning that he didn't expect the snaky attack and completely took them. Once again she put her victorious smile. Little for her to know, that her high aristocratic smile would be worn off once the black curtain of smokes pulled up.

Something, no. Someone was standing high.

A figure with a gleaming white metal coating all over his body as if he was just finished bathing in mercury idling on the spot where her drones were shooting their lasers onto. Cecilia was slightly frightened when she saw the face- whose part of it was Dante-after what she could reckon from what she saw mixed together with metals and computer circuits resembling a cyborg. What's more surprising, the projectiles let out by her drones were reflected by the newly coated armor of his. Cecilia immediately analyzed Dante.

"Enemy Shield Points: 357."

And when one of her drones discharged its final shot, she immediately lost her speech.

"Enemy Shield Points: 357."

"That tickles." Dante's voice became robotically jagged.

Levelling a gigantic gatling gun with a frightening additional barrel installed underneath the main barrel, Dante grinned. "My turn."

A barrage of bullets travelling in deafening roar showering her like a violent rainstorm and tossing her to the invincible wall of the edge of the arena. Too bad to her, due to the monstrous stopping power the sweeper gun Dante carried had severed her movements away. She only could writhe in pain while subsequently let out painful scream as she was rapidly punched by million of lights with impactful forces. Unable to withstand the pain, she blacked out.

Cecilia Olcott was totally defeated in 1 minute 57 seconds.

"I'll be back!" Dante threw a famous movie punch line directing over the slumped body which became what remained of Cecilia Olcott.

1 down. 5 to go.

Suddenly, a purple colored string snaking around Dante's body. At the tip of the string there lied a double edged knife pointing sharp on his eye. The string came from a black colored I.S whose pilot possessed a pirate-eye. Laura Bodewig, German cadet as Dante reckoned.

"Royal Guard." Dante softly whispered.

Dante did not expect to use his last line of defence this soon nor in this bout. However, he had a premonition- so bad that he'd find this defensive style to pull him out from this situation. Dante immediately switching over Gunslinger reverting his Terminator form and dispersing Pandora into thin air, then harnessing muscles all over his body, Dante boosted his resistance against all injuries-minimizing the damage he received into as least possible that turned him into a walking tank. As long as he stayed in this style, his patience tended to run thin everytime he got hit thus building his anger which he kept it hidden until he unleashed it in a single but devastating blow.

Another catch was, that his movements became dull in exchange for the absolute defence he acquired in this style.

Dante's muscles gradually expanding right in time before the strings totted. A powerful electrical shock let out by the German ran throughout his body. Gritting his teeth enduring the shock, Dante's anger built fast as he withstood the attack. He wanted to hurt the German badly. Through the coarsing pain, Dante imagined that he jumped on Laura, relentlessly pounding her with his bare hand, driving her head to the ground multiple times before he dislocated her mechanical shoulder and concluded by axed her face with his leg. However, he immediately snapped himself as he noticed the gigantic rectangular mounted cannon on her shoulder in motion. Then, with a distinctive voice similar to gun cock, Dante immediately knew that he had to break free from the bind no matter what.

"RELEASE!" Dante roared.

More than 70% of Human body consists of water. You couldn't damage them as long as they were protected by the outer shells. And according to some Chinese Merc he met in his past, in order to damage the internal organ, it is sufficient enough to create a force to rupture the internal organ through a slight contact from the outside.

The same thing also applied to objects.

The electrical binds immediately snapped into pieces the moment Dante unleashed his collective anger. Unable to dodge the imminent attack, Dante put the remaining pent up rage onto his right fist as he assuming a stance while fighting the remaining pain from the shock.

" _Sterben!"_ Laura shouted

The massive devastating straight shot unleashed by Laura capable to mow down anything that stood on its path. A certain killer shot. However, Dante took the shot head on (which Chifuyu seen as a foolish act) by fearlessly throwing his fist on the incoming hammer of god.

"ROYAL RELEASE!" Dante roared back

The moment Dante's fist touched the devastating shot, a blinding white flash shot from his fist. When 2 forces with equal forces collide with each other, simply put they dispersed into nothing. But, if one is greater than the other, not only that nullifies the weak but also travelling on the path where the weak force came.

Too bad to her, that the light that came from Dante's fist cutting through her cannon shot as if he returned fire from another cannon via his fist. Also little known to her, the light came from Dante actually was a version of a concentrated shockwave travelling in a light-speed straight line that aiming for her chest.

BAAAAAAAAMMM!

Laura Bodewig was catapulted onto the sky in a blink of eye. Another painful impact occurred when she hit the boundary emitted by the academy's magnetic field on the sky and her consciousness faded despite being protected by the invincible I.S barrier.

Losing control on her unit, the earth enforced Laura the absolute law of gravity.

2 Down, 4 to go.

Dante wheezed. He panted in exhaustion. Yet the fight was far from finished. His knees finally gave up supporting his weight and he slumped to the ground trying to control his jagged breathing as he facing the consequence of unleashing Royal Release in which, sapped much of his stamina during the execution and bled them for temporal being, turning him into a soon-will-be-dead-meat.

Of course, Charlotte and Ling, who had recovered from their injuries did not let this opportunity to slip.

Together, they rushed at him at the same direction at the same time. Ling with her humongous axe while Charlotte converting from her guns into a bleeding thick stinger. Dante, through his exhaustion, still able to sense through their killing intention that they were coming at him bearing north-right in front of him.

"Gun..Slinger." He panted switching back to his marksmanship style.

Pandora was instantly materialized the moment he activated Gunslinger style. But it was rendered in default form of a bulky attache case. He unconsciously placing the box on the ground facing his incoming assailants. Absent mindedly lifting up two seals each on top side of the box, Dante let out lights storming out from the box.

His vision narrowed.

For a momentarily, Dante almost lost himself.

Strangely, he heard screams of agony came both from the French and China cadet reps.

When he regained his vision back, he realized that the box had already shut tight by itself. What's more, Ling and Charlotte already laid onto the ground with their shield points displaying a huge number of zero at Dante's HUD. Dante brought his HUD back daring to peek what form Pandora had given its hand to him.

 _John Constantine._

Whatever the light was, it had to be some sort of radiation that toasted them out. For an instant, he was concerned about the 2 cadets he had just taken out accidentally but recalling the situation he's currently into, no time for being a Good Samaritan.

4 down, 2 to go.

By the time Dante stood back, the spectators had already fell silent unlike the beginning of the bout where the fire was burning inside their heart. Dante saw some faces with their jaw dropped watching the gladiator fight he partook into. Some cupping both hands into their mouth, others he saw them dumb-foundly watching.

Suddenly, Dante felt the enemy presence lessened by itself. Which, he found it strange recalling that he'd been kicking the girls' asses by himself. Assessing the battlefield, Dante was fixated with Chifuyu's split image of the only male in ISA who was donned in a snowy white I.S armor levitating in front of him.

Ichika Orimura.

Judging by the mechanical combat injuries and the Japanese cadet who goes by the name of Houki Shinonono laying on the floor, Dante concluded that they were facing each other off while he was dealing with the rest of the cadets.

When their eyes met, both men found that the moment that they had been waiting for finally come.

Dante let both of his visor and mouth cover to slip off exposing a challenging smirk with a lively expression.

"Well Kid, time to settle this mano a mano."

"Bring it on, Dante-san!"

Both men assumed a stance.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With Ichika's war cry tore silent off, the grand finale began.

"SWORD MASTER!" Dante shouted.

Both men ran to each other.

 _Ichika's shield point: 154._

 _Dante's shield point: 005._

* * *

 ** _And that's the wrap. Happy New Year to y'all and Happy Lunar New Year as well. I'll leave the comment box opens as usual and thank you very much for participating in the poll. Hope you guys find this enjoyable._**

 ** _Stay tuned for the part two of this 3rd mission where both men finally came to toe with each other. Will Dante win the fight? Or Ichika? Its up yours to imagine._**

 ** _Well, time to back to my study. I'll update on the next 3 or 4 months. I'd appreciate for the waiting and if you are so kind, provide me some ideas for the upcoming battles or chapters. I'd be more than delighted to take them into account._**

 ** _Zai Jian._**


	7. Chapter 6 : Mission 2 Part 2

**Chapter 6 : Mission 2 Part 2: Proving Ground**

It was a beautifully lid crimson afternoon when she set her feet into the ground of the high-end military installation stood before her. On her right, her void colored eyewear reflecting a scene of an intense dogfight on a colosseum-built like arena.

Continuing her way outskirt of the arena, then pausing for a moment to catch a glimpse of a familiar figure sitting across in a distant whom she recognized as Patty Lowell. She was exactly like the kid she knew years ago. Only that she had finally developed her womanly figure and grew taller all these years.

Time did surely fly.

The lady fixed a smile onto Patty. Unfortunately, the sweetest smile that could shook the glamour world like a tsunami was ignored. Patty was more into the dogfight show and the lady couldn't help herself neither, for this kind of fight was rarely to occur like once in a hundred years, so it seemed.

The lady slid a keycard into a hollow rectangular slot adjacent to a metallic door. The static keeper welcomed the lady with a delightful beep. Ignoring the puzzling looks directed onto her inside, the lady casually walking to the center of the room next to the raven haired woman who was agape in front of the screen.

"Chifuyu Orimura-sensei, I presume?" The lady friendly greeted.

That ticked the raven haired woman's attention. Chifuyu faced the guest, whose hair was wavily short that reached halfway of her neck. A small straight scar running across her freckled nose yet did not affect the lady's charm that was combined with a ray ban eyewear for her fashion preference producing an aura of a cool beauty. Chifuyu could make out the muscles hiding under the lady's spectacular slim figure which was partially revealed by her blouse somehow telling Chifuyu that its owner could pack some serious punches. Running onto her beautiful legs, then concluding her analyze, Chifuyu concluded that the lady was more likely a model or somewhat like that.

"Like what you see, Orimura-sensei?" The lady teased. "I can make a spin if you want to."

"Save it for later. You are?"

The Lady scanned the room. Taking a short interest toward a list of information provided by a computer monitor behind Chifuyu, the lady directing her attention toward the arena and cocking her head at where the two males I.S pilots were clashing against each other. "How long have they fought?"

"3 minutes." Chifuyu replied. "That still hasn't explained who you are."

"Kutsuwagi-san wants me to be here, my name's not the concern now." The lady's tone became dead serious. She pointed her thumb at the Silver Haired pilot goes by the name of Dante at the arena. "His stance, how long has he been like that?"

"5 seconds." Chifuyu shortly replied, she sensed that this mysterious lady somehow connected to Dante. "You know Dante Sparda?"

"Just Dante, love. Without the Sparda. He hates when people call that name, so am I. And hell yeah, I know him. Let's say we were acquaintance in the same line of work back then." The lady paused asserting the giant blade Dante carried. "And speaking of the devil, how long has he not been drawing that big piece?"

Chifuyu shrugged with a smug painted on her face. "Ever since the battle begun. Either way, I don't know why you are asking that question but all I can tell you, that Dante is going to kick the bucket soon."

"Oh, if I were you love, I wouldn't wish upon that star."

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

The lady shook her head and her rosy lips moving in particular motion that shocked Chifuyu. She then walked out the room, leaving Chifuyu along with her staffs in daze.

"Oh, by the way," The lady took off her eyewear, revealing her peepers whose color were scarlet red on one side while the other was ocean blue. "The name's Mary. But you can call me Lady 'stead. _BLATERs (Bye And See You Later)_ Orimura-sensei."

* * *

"He's been holding back." Patty Lowell stated.

Honne Nohotoke, a carefree girl sat next to Patty Lowell always bear a sleepy face.

"Naani? What do you mean Pat-chan?"

Patty gestured the claymore Dante carried. "What's the logic if he carries a blade but never going to use it"

The question struck Honne to think hard. It didn't take long until her brain refused to work and she fell kaput. Patty sighed. All she could do was, praying for Dante's victory.

Her guardian.

* * *

Trickster, Royal Guard, and Gun Slinger. From all of the elusive, defensive, offensive, fighting stances he created to deport any unearthly beings back into the pit of God's wrath each gave him a specific edge in combat, yet limiting himself into the solely purpose of the style itself.

Thus, Sword Master was born as an answer to this problem. Unlike any other stances where Dante fully concentrated his strength into single body part, Sword Master distributed his power equally all over his body. As a result, a style consisted of Trickster, Royal Guard, and Gunslinger.

Ichika went for a downward slash. Dante stood still in his ground and arched his upper body sideway.

Ichika missed.

Everyone gasped.

Ichika gasped.

Dante hurled an uppercut right onto Ichika's chin.

The White Knight took the hit cleanly and sent high onto the sky like a cannon acrobat player. Ichika maneuvered in a vertical arch fighting the impact force Dante applied on Byakushiki and recovered in mid-air. Dante did not give chance to the kid to take a break. He whipped out Ebony's twin.

RATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

Evory unleashed a volley of bullets at the Kid. However, Dante's deathly accuracy and firing speed were hardly match with Ichika's movement speed from the distance. The Japanese representative easily maneuvered all of the projectiles carefully in a graceful vertical loop while closing the gap between Dante quickly. The distance between the two combatants grew shorter every split of second with repetitive gunshots shouting in protest against the intruder clad in white armor.

Evory finally slid itself backward, exhausted from shouting at its' owner's enemy in machine gun speed despite its built for a pistol.

"What? Oh come on!" Dante groaned.

"Take this!" Ichika shouted.

Ichika went for a series of cuts. Left, Right, Down. Dante easily read all of the kid's incoming sword movements as if they were coming from afar and danced along with Ichika. Not wanting to take any chances with the empty gun, Dante dispersed the Evory into thin air during the motion.

"Come on kid! Even an old man can pull a stunt like that!"

"Shut up! HAAAAAA!"

Bingo! Dante got Ichika right where he wanted. The kid swung too wide creating a large opening for Dante to dove into his guard. A big mistake. Dante drove his mechanical hand onto Ichika's head and with a brute force, whacking the young combatant hard onto the ground.

So hard that Dante left a huge crater as if there was a meteor fell onto the arena from the outer sky.

Dante took a moment to take a short break from the fight. He examined the lifeless armored body in front of him. Thin smokes dancing out from the white ironman. No signs of movement. Dante moved closer, he stuck out a finger on the kid's nose bridge, other was softly pressed onto his chest.

Kid's done for.

End of story.

Forgive me Kid.

"Not yet…Its…Not over…Yet!"

To his surprise, the kid whom he presumably dead, resuscitated right where he was fallen. Either the kid's a fool, or he could take that blow. Anyway, Dante gave a credit for his guts, despite his weak ass pussy face Ichika was born with.

"Woo!" Dante clapped his hands. "Hafta give ya a credit for yer' guts, kid!"

Dante dared to peek onto Ichika's shield bar through his visor. How surprised he was when he learnt all of the damage he dealt only cutting Ichika's shield bar until exactly 74% threshold, contradicting the reality of the devastative strikes he put onto his opponent which normally put him into an eternal rests. Dante guessed that the armor must have absorbed all the blows he landed and rolled his eyes in protest.

Oh, how convenient.

Byakushiki began altering its form, resulting in sleeker design on its user.

Dante's eyes were drawn into Ichika's Yukihira Nigata. The single edge-curved energy blade slowly dancing ferociously with a mixture of bluish-white energy along its body as the I.S shifting into its 2nd form. Just simply looking at the current Eastern designed blade itself enough to put Dante to take a stance as if the blade was talking to himself.

 _That the next blow will surely going to find its place._

Dante began to feel the air around Ichika slowly but surely getting heavier in attempt to psyche him down. And being in bloody fights ever since young age, Dante was blessed with a bleeding sharp sense to determine his enemies based on the aura they emitted.

Kid's finally getting serious.

Byakushiki's transformation almost completed and urging Dante to strike the iron before it's hot…and he meant it. He wouldn't want to risk facing the unknown strength from the kid…yet somehow he tread it with extreme caution.

Talking about the bet between Chifuyu and himself.

Dante waved the blaring triangular exclamation mark next to his shield bar.

"Dante-san…Answer me this…What is the purpose of carrying a sword…"

Dante rolled his eyes. Familiar with the sense of déjà vu coming from the kid's stupidity.

" _If you are not using it?_ " Dante shrugged. "Yeah yeah, yer not the first one who came out with that line, kiddo. But if you insist…"

Dante had his hand on the grip. _KAAASSSSHHHIIINGGG!_ The dark mammoth sized claymore reflecting the sunlight amongst its body like a black diamond. The crowds held their breath when Dante practicing a few swings. Each swing was so powerful just like the sword's appearance suggested. But the fact that Dante could perform each swing in crazy speed despite his blade's outlook enough to take every soul's breath away right on where he was standing.

Dante took a stance.

The arena fell onto a total silence.

Ichika dove into a deep harmony. He was full with determination to strike down Dante in one swing with _Reiyaku Byakuya_.

White Night Downfall.

Ichika's certain kill move in which converting his remaining shield bar into a devastative energy into his blade that could cut clean his opponent's shield bar in a single strike.

Dante began to slowly circling his enemy combatant. Ichika was going into defence and ready to anticipate his enemy's swordmanship. Ichika smiled. He silently thanking Dante for answering the Japanese's code of honor in exchanging sword strikes between them.

Until Dante sheathing his blade back onto his back.

"Pfft! Just kidding!" Dante shrugged in mockery. "Not in million years. Too bad for you kid!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Ichika charged into the silver haired warrior in a blind rage. In a split of second, Dante began to dance in trance on Ichika's unforgiving sword strikes. Dante did not blink, yet for another split of second he lost Ichika from his eyes.

The kid gained speed.

Though losing his opponent from his eyes, Dante's long trained reflex automatically pushed him sideway. Without looking, Dante dashed backward once, twice, thrice, and so forth in different arcs to draw series of small gaps between his attacker who managed to close each instantly in inhuman speed with his blade drawing out at him.

The kid's beginning to catch up.

"Great! Now we are talking Kid!" Dante cackled.

" _URUSAI!_ " Ichika shouted.

"You won't hit a fly if you keep up like that Kid."

Dante slowly slid his hand on his waist where he'd draw Coyote A. Time to put Ichika out for good together with his flaming rage. All he had to do, is to put more oil into the flame.

" _URUSAI! URUSAAAAIIII!"_

"What's wrong? Can't play a samurai's role broke your heart? Oh Boo-hoo."

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!"

"Oh really? Welcome to Orimura Ichika 1 on 1 extra class!" Dante smirked. "Enlighten me _teach_!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A HONOR TO CARRY A SWORD WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"

Dante's eyes widened. He skipped a heartbeat. By the time he realized what's going on, he was off balance and an inch from the ground below as a result of a messy footwork. To make matter worst, his skin picked up Ichika's lethal strike coming from above.

It's over.

Not.

Without looking, Dante unleashed a big ferocious scarlet firework directed right at the ground. The bitchful kickback caused from the discharged blast by a simultaneous shots enough to generate a massive force tossing himself in a barrel roll sideway onto the air just an inch away from touching the tip of the Yukihira Nigata.

Swinging his body as well as his unoccupied arm in an opposite arc breaking his spin and anchoring himself downward, Dante made a smooth landing with a moderate distance standing in between himself and his attacker. Dante wrenching his wrist downward. 2 empty shells as well as long dancing thin smokes excreted from the double barrel shotgun on Dante's clutch.

Dante straigtening himself, quickly outstretching his other palm toward his incoming attacker.

 _"CHOTO MANDE KUDASAI!"_

As if spouting a superior order, Ichika broke into a halt in mid-air blowing dust onto Dante.

"What are you…"

"Shhhh!" Dante stuck a finger on his mouth.

"Wh…"

"Shhht! Just…Shhht, Kid! Shhhtt!"

The arena fell into another uncomfortable silence.

"Did you hear that, Kid?" Dante broke the silence softly.

"What…"

"Shhhht!"

"Are…"

" _No_! Say no more!" Dante rose a finger. "Just listen!"

Silence.

"Ka! Ka! Ichika! Ka! Ka! Ichika!"

Ichika could only float dumb founded in the air while Dante kept spouting words he did not comply of. In that short however felt like a long time, the arena beating hard with supportive cries.

"Ka! Ka! Ichika! Ka! Ka! Ichika!"  
"Ichika! Ka! Ka! Ichika! Ichika!"  
"Ichika! Ichika! Ichika! Ichika!"

"Crowds are going wild just for _YOU, Ichika!_ " Dante laughed.

Realizing himself that he had just become another object of mockery enough to drive Ichika to drive his sword at Dante once again from higher air.

Ichika's left hand slightly shaken.

Dante did not move from his ground, as if he was giving Ichika his victory that he deserved. Nor that he was showing any signs of possible movements. Yet for some reason, Ichika could not shake the vibration on his left hand off. Did the crowds' cheer psyched him out? What was Dante scheming at behind his playful act?

The impact was powerful enough to engulf both fighters in a cloud of dust. It took an exact 3 seconds for the vision interferer cloud to clear itself. What lied beneath was so unbelievable that never occurred to anyone inside the arena.

That Dante caught Yukhira Nigata barehanded and stopping its movement in instant resulting into an intense deadlock between two fighters. The daredevil stunt of Japan's infamous sword catching technique performed by a _gaijin_ instantly shut the crowd's orchestrated cheer.

The arena once again fell into another uncomfortably quiet.

No sounds but the two fighter's dared to reveal its existence.

"Hey Kid, riddle me this:-"

Ichika applied more pressure into his blade. It's no use. Dante's grip was stronger than his strength. Ichika looking at Dante. The soulless silvery eyes turned into a bloody glare when they met with the diamond black peepers.

"-what's the purpose of having a sword…"

The ferocious dancing lethal energy on the blade's body dispersed as the two violent opposing forces between Dante's hands and Yukihira Nigata were locked into the blade itself. Yukihira Nigata finally reverted into its original form of a single edged mechanical blade with an arc across its body.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Ichika could not tell himself whether he was hearing things, or those sounds were really came from his own blade itself.

"… _if you can't protect your own ass with it?!"_

SNAP!

It happened so sudden, like an untimely death. It was also so unbelievable that everyone lost their breath.

As for Ichika Orimura,

It was so terrifying that he could not do anything but watching his entrusted sword split into half.

Without his weapon, Dante's opponent was stood powerless before him.

Time to end this.

Dante was prepared to strike Ichika when a loud trumpeting siren marched its way across the arena.

"MATCH ENDED. WINNER: ICHIKA ORIMURA!"

Dante spat a curse under the crowd's sudden energetic burst of celebratory cheer upon Ichika's victory just about when he was about to have some fun. He spat another curse as he turned his back and walked away from the arena when the crowds began calling him in various name while jeering at him at the same time.

Kid's surely got a devil's luck.

"Dante-san, mande dekinasai!"

Dante dispersed his I.S. Ignoring the call, he walked to where he came from. The voice belonged to the victor was stopped when the owner was surrounded by the crowds who congratulating him. Traversing through the corridor, Dante arrived at the changing room entrance. Chifuyu was leaning next to the changing room's entrance as if waiting for him.

Perfect.

Dante sighed. It did not take a long time until she opened her hole and dissing him.

"Enjoying the show, teach?"

"That's quite a stunt you pulled back there."

"Why thank you." Dante began changing. "Are you gonna leave or enjoy the strip?"

"I'll leave once I am done here."

"Whatever. Do what you want."

"Question for you."

"What is it?"

"Regarding what my brother said…"

"Why I didn't draw my blade?"

"Exactly. Not to mention you disdain the gentlemen' honor. Just what's getting into your mind?"

Dante sighed. Flicking his finger, his arm was extended by a lengthy broad iron with a bleeding tip pointing at Chifuyu's throat. Chifuyu did not wince despite in a danger.

"Does this look like a toy to you?" Dante sharply asked. "This piece is to take away lives. Unlike the idiot kids under your wings who draw theirs for show, I am not and I have reasons. First, no unnecessary bloodshed. Second, is when I feel an intuitive. And I don't give a shit to the crappy honor you mentioned. Oh, sure maybe you were raised under the code of honor but not me. Telling you what, teach. There's no honor, fair, or just in a combat. You live or die. That's all matters. Or in your case, you retain your honor if you live. You dead, your honor is stripped away from you. That's why."

"But you don't have to go as far to break his sword!" She rose her voice. "With your ability, you…"

The demonic skull had its angry hollow eyes on Chifuyu for questioning its owner. Sweats began flowing from Chifuyu's forehead and her stoic composition began to shake. Dante pulled Rebellion away.

"Did you feel it, teach?" Dante tapped the claymore's edge. "It's yearning for blood. The only I can do to suppress his bloodlust is to break your brother's sword, or else. Now you know why I can't draw this at your students, including your precious one."

Dante put the blade away from Chifuyu's line of sight before she was totally psyched out by the unholy blade's presence.

" 'sides, breaks your heart if you lost him, right? I mean, looking at you two, I can tell that you brother sister only got each other's back in this world. That's why too." Dante stated.

"Dante…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Huh? What didja say?"

"Nothing, idiot."

"Aw come on teach! Hey! At least I can do with a little bit arigatou here."

"Go change jackass! You still need to do 10 laps tomorrow."

Chifuyu left the room before Dante could groan in protest. Little to Dante's knowledge, that under the curtly smile she put after leaving the room, her face slightly turned into rosy red.

* * *

 _"YOU DON'T HAVE A HONOR TO CARRY A SWORD WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"_

The words kept going inside his mind.

"Honor, eh?" Dante took Rebellion by its hilt. The angry words spouted by Ichika suddenly jogged back his memory.

Funny that is, from all faces he could make, there was no one but _him_ who came into his mind.

"Vergil."

And everything went black.

* * *

 **That's it folks. I'll be updating soon. So yeah, flame me, shoot me, praise me, do whatever you guys like cuz I always leave the comment box open. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and yeah, sorry folks! Dante can't always kick ass, can he? Adios! Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Secret Mission 1

**Somebody is asking for Nero's appearance in my fic and to be honest, I am so delighted with the letter. Why? Cuz I thought no one's gonna asking for that. For your Info, the difference between normal mission and secret mission in my fic, is simply who's the mission executioner. While Dante is kicking asses in normal missions, Nero will be starring in the secret missions and don't worry. Cuz Nero's path is related to the main story of Dante's. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Secret Mission 1 : One punch man

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we welcome you to the Bushido World Open Class grand finale boxing championship here straight at the open airedBudokan arena! This is your hosts broadcasting tonight with Tokugawa Ieyasu and my partner, Nobunaga Oda."

"Haik, domo arigatouIeyasu-san. Tonight is the first mark of history for not only the Japanese, but the people around the globe as well who flew straight to Japan to witness the fiery fisted battle between the middle weight Japan representative against an international heavy weight reign champion. Care to explain why everyone's so fired tonight, Ieyasu-san?"

"Sure thing Oda-san. But first of all,we have to thank our sponsor and event organizer, Sarashiki-san, who understood our burning desire and able to make our dream comes true. As we are aware of, up until today there is no Japanese boxers who are able to make into a single heavy weight class due to their build which, automatically disqualify us and buries our dream."

"Speaking of which, I don't see Sarashiki-san, our tournament holder seems missing."

"Me too. But the fight must go on. In this adrenaline pumping sport competition, forget all class! Everyone's all into the fight regarding of their body build and weight! Oh, did I mention that gender also included? That's right folks! Women are also be able to fight like men also against them in this mix up competition! And this is what I call as gender equality. "

"Well, I have to disagree with that. Ieyasu-san."

"What do you mean, Oda-san?"

"Good question, Ieyasu-san. First of all, you must be aware of the fact that only girls who can utilize I.S."

"Yes, it is."

"Now, don't you think it's funny that they could not alter their godly strength and use it in this match to turn it into their favor?"

"That I can agree with you but I have to stop your horses there. Indeed you may be right about the nasty rumors stirring in this championship where the female fighters somehow utilized their I.S power to aid them in the fight. And the fact that every single males both veteran and promising newcomers were being wiped out like a tsunami by the women in the prelims, but whoa Oda-san! Just whoa until you see who managed to sail through the storm and challenging the champion tonight!"

"I get what you are talking about, Ieyasu-san."

"That's right! And speaking of the devil folks, the challenger is finally here! Now, from the red corner, comes the challenger in his 20 who dominates the fight in his very young age! Many people said that this challenger is a natural born boxer, folks! Despite his very young age, he has been holding an unstoppable record of 56 wins, 3 loses, and 157 KO-s rivaling the legendary Mohammad Ali's fight!Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to the challenger, our hero from the Land of Rising Sun, the white haired devil, 'Shiroyasha', NEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOO!"

"And with the challenger stepped onto the fighting ring, he has awoken the lion from its slumber! Coming from the blue corner who mercilessly blew away his opponent like a tornado with T.K.O, with an amazing fighting record of 89 wins, 2 loses, and knocked out a total of 199 challengers who aimed for his belt, here comes the unstoppable reigning champion, The 'Twister', John CAAAMMMMBOOOOOOO!"

"Now both fighters have already stepped into the arena, let's have a quick background run about our fighters shall we? From the red corner, Nero-san is an orphan who survived in the mean street by relying onto no one but his fist only. Playing tag with the laws daily, the past delinquent self of his was left no choice to carry on living in his native land, until he was given a chance to become an upright citizen by joining an army corps. However, due to some reasons, he quitted the honorable job and returned to the cruel street life, until a meeting with his mysterious coach, who introduced him into boxing world, had strayed him from the crimes into this ring to stand over the top!"

"And meanwhile unlike his challenger, Cambo-san was born into a prestigious pair of between a very-very successful pair of business couple. He has everything in his life, be it fame, fortune, women, anything he desired was obtained with ease as if turning his palm backward. Because of that, uncountable nasty rumors surround him like fog ever since his first fight. Despite all the nasty rumors, he had proven his worth in boxing with a stand-off against the belt owner before him, the unmovableheavy weight champion Rocky Balboa was moved far away from his mountain with ease in the 5th round."

"I can't disagree with you. Yet both referee and judges did acknowledge Cambo-san'sbout with Balboa-san, who then disappeared from the boxing world after his humiliating loss, the crowds did not approve his victory against the unmovable mountain."

 _DING!_

"With that being said, the grand finale has finally begun! Unlike his previous fights where Nero-san always on the fierce offensive against his opponent, this time he goes for a tactical defense. Look at how he weave his body from Cambo-san's attacks as if waiting for an opening."

"Yes, despite being surrounded by nasty rumors, Cambo-san actually is well trained in boxing ever since his very young age. Both fighters are just warming up with each other by studying their opponent in front of their eyes."

 _DING! DING!_

"And that goes for the first round folks. Both fighters are returning to their own corner."

 _DING!_

"Here goes the second round of the match. Cambo-san is slightly going aggressive here folks! He box Nero-san and slowly driving him into the ropes."

"However, Nero-san is not going to let Cambo-san doing his way! He ducked down avoiding the side hook, with a reversal footwork, the position is now reversed! It's the turn for Nero-san to strike back Cambo-s… whoa! Wait a second. Just…wait a second folks! Nero-san is not attacking! He pulled back from Cambo-san!"

"While Cambo-san is recovering his space, I also can't believe what I am seeing. There's no way for a boxer to throw away that chance to land a punch at his opponent-even to weaken his opponent a little bit!"

"Perhaps, Nero-san felt that was not a good opportunity to strike Cambo-san. As we know from his previous fights, that once Nero-san landed his first punch-be it either jab, hook, or straight, he keeps connecting those punches at his opponent without letting them any chance to slip away from his barrage of punches."

"Now you just mentioned that, I think you are right."

 _DING! DING!_

"That goes the bell toll concluding the second round folks. With both fighters returning to their own corner, our social medias' inbox have been buzzing with messages from all over the world!"

"Let's read the first one from our Tweeter account, from 77 saying : _'Nero, you are the hero tonight!'_ there goes the second, third, fourth tweets, so on and wow folks! Just wow! Every single of our inbox are singing that Nero-san is their hero and the number keeps coming!"

"No wonder that he is their hero because Nero-san is the people's champion where all of his victories were donated into orphanage, church, and hospital which save those who need it! Meanwhile Cambo-san's side, he also receives a quite supportive tweets from his fans too. Let's see…here we got _Sem-Fi_ from Washington, hashtag _#CampItCambo,_ and this hasghtag has become extremely popular in Cambo-san's supporters."

 _DING!_

"Back to the match between the two fighters, Cambo-san keeps on coming at Nero-san, who up until this moment has not been throwing a single punch at his opponent!"

"Nero-san keeps working on his evasion, seemingly he is aiming to exhaust his opponent physically by keep luring Cambo-san into attacking him. It is not the common sight in boxing nowadays."

 _DING! DING!_

"Another round has finished, both fighters now returning to their respective sides."

"Tonight, we are seeing unusual thing happening here, folks. In Nero-san's side, he is missing his mysterious coach."

"You mean the creepy hooded dude who always softly advise him every concluding rounds? Now that you mention it, I don't see his teams along with Nero-san. What I am trying to say is, his massagers, and his other crews-including his coach."

"While Nero-san is helping himself with a bottle of water, Cambo-san's team begin working at him."

"But how come that Nero-san's team still cannot make it into this match?"

"Well, speaking of the devil Ieyasu-san, we just received an information that Nero-san's party still stuck in a jam while Nero-san was waiting inside the changing room. We can't predict the traffic nowadays Ieyasu-san."

"Can't be helping it but this sight is a clear disparity between the rich and the needy folks."

 _DING!_

"The bell tolls for the fourth round. The same cycle still happens as the previous rounds and…Whoa! Wait a second folks! There is something wrong with Nero-san!Suddenly, he lost control as his shoulder fell and he wobbles!"

"It seems so Oda-san. Cambo-san is utilizing this golden advantage. He moves closer and throwing a hook."

"Nero-san took the blow and flinched sideway! Next, Cambo-san delivering the killing blow and… WHOOAAA!"

"By a sheer of luck, too bad that the straight missed as Nero-san has already slumped down onto his knees before the punch able to find its place on his face!"

"He might be lucky to avoid the dangerous blow on him but it won't stop the referee's count on him!"

 _"One! Two! Three! Four!"_

"The crowds keep cheering for Nero-san to stand up and at the count of five, the White Haired Devil is back on his knees!"

 _DING! DING!_

"The fourth round finally reaches its end and both fighters are returning to their respective posts with the same pitiful sight."

"While Cambo-san's team is fixing him for the next round, there is nothing that Nero-san can do. He is not even touching his drink. I wonder why."

 _DING!_

"We are at the middle of the match tonight folks."

"Cambo-san is still on the offensive. He is moving into Nero, delivering a series of jabs at his opponent."

"Nero-san is on his guard protecting his face. Cambo-san draws closer to him into the corner, and throwing a straight…"

"No. It's a feint! He feinted that straight. Instead he…OOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"A penalty occurred where Cambo-san hit his opponent below Nero-san's body!"

"While the crowds are protesting, the referee did not see that one coming!"

"But still, it does not stop Cambo-san from attacking his agonizing opponent, who slightly lowering his guard from the foul blow he received. Cambo-san rushing at his opponent throwing punch by punch working him like a sandbag!"

"However, Nero-san keeps his guard! He is standing sturdily like a rock resisting every single blow landed from Cambo-san in the corner."

"The crowds keep shouting Nero-san's names…"

 _DING! DING!_

"And that goes to the end of the round…WHOAAAAA!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are having another foul here. It appeared that Cambo-san just landed a dirty blow at Nero-san's face after the break bell, knocking him back and Nero-san hit his head at the corner of the ring."

"I am seeing blood coming from Nero-san's head."

"That unsightly act only gave Cambo-san a stern warning from the referee as he returning back to his side."

"Which he'd be discualified immediately on normal occasion, but NO!"

"Meanwhile, the medical team is already climbed onto the ring to run Nero-san a check."

"How is his condition?"

"I don't know Ieyasu-san. But one thing I am sure, is that he's not looking good."

"…"

"…"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…"

"He's fine!Nero-san is fine! The crowds are getting crazed as the doctor just announced that the White Haired Devil is able to continue his fight!"

"And the crowds are getting crazed with the joyful news!"

"Right now, our social medias are buzzing with a lot of messages to cheer Nero-san up!"

"On the other hand, Cambo-san's inbox are raining with jeers due to the unsightly act he pulled onto his opponent. What I am really concerned now, is that Nero-san is appeared to reach his limit and he refused to take a drink to rehydrate himself! Could it be that…"

"We can't assume that Oda-san. But, it's possible be _that_ case if Nero-san refused to touch his drink."

"Yet the judges still have not called for an investigation despite being demanded by the suspecting crowds."

"I don't know how this match will go, Ieyasu-san. This sight reminds me 8 years ago when Balboa-san defeated by Cambo-san. It is the same thing happening here folks."

"Yes, you are right Oda-san. Right now I can see that both fighters are already onto their respective corners and a ladder dangling down from the center of the ring."

"Wait. What did you say?"

"I said, both fighters are stationing at their own corners and a ladder is falling down onto the center of the ring from the sky…WHOAAA?!"

"I thought that you were just seeing things but you are right Oda-san! I can see what you are seeing! There is a ladder came from a blue chopper hovering above the opened roof of Budokan!"

"Coming down from the chopper…it's…it's…it's Sarashiki-san, the tournament holder! Following by someone in a hood…it's…it's Nero-san's mysterious coach and his team coming next down from the chopper itself!"

"With his team patching up Nero-san, I can see that Nero-san's expression is beaming with hope as the master and his disciple finally reunited after a while that feels like eternity! It is as if a miracle happening folks! Who in the world could make such thing happens?"

"I think the answer to your question may come as there are two more men descending from the chopper itself. I can't get a clear view on their face. Hey! Get a different angle on those guys!"

"I can see them, Oda-san…it's an old man dressed in a butler cosplay…and another masked freak dressing like Indiana Jones. Who the hell are these cosplayers?!"

"Ieyasu-san, you baka! They are not cosplayers! They are the Nephilim's loyal butler, Phinneas and his master, The Nephilim himself, who owns the renowned Sparda Company collaborating with I.S Academy in I.S development!"

"Pardon my stupidity, but it's hard to identify them due to their clothing style. You know that Japan's anime trends already going global. Also, I forgot to mention that Sparda Company is the main sponsor for this match beside Sarashiki Company."

"I see that The Nephilim is presenting something to the Shiroyasha. It's…it's…a bouquet of blue rose?"

"I don't understand what this means as Phinneas-san also doing the same thing to the reigning champion. Different is, the type of the bouquet the butler presented is a white lily, which symbolizes death, literally."

"I am not sure about these eccentric gifts but the fact that they came from the chopper to bring the tournament host and Nero-san's team at the same time is something…I just can't describe how miraculous this moment, Ieyasu-san."

 _DING!_

"The sixth round kicks in, but the same cycle still happens. Cambo-san still on the offensive but this time, Nero-san's defensive is somehow seemingly getting livelier than the previous rounds."

"By this, Oda-san means that Nero-san is more agile. He weaved all punches thrown by Cambo amazingly avoiding the blows directed on him."

"What a graceful footwork, though graceful, so agile that Cambo-san is facing difficulties on outmatch the Challenger's technique."

"Cambo-san throwing a hook, Nero-san pulled his upper body back, Cambo-san stepped forward, he is attempting another hook, but Nero-san intercepted Camb-san's hook with his fist…His very first punch he threw in this match!"

"Cambo-san was slightly flinched from the interception while Nero-san moved in…he jabbed Cambo-san twice right onto his face, driving him onto the rope, thenstepping closer into his space with his graceful but aggressive footwork, and as if applying violent quick Shiatsu massages on his dreadful opponent, Nero-san throwing a violent volley of inevitable rush of body blows!"

"We can see from here folks, that Nero's punches are getting faster and faster. Each blow never missed its target as if he trained his fist in Russian Knucklestyle."

"Cambo-san attempted to break the rush with a punch, Nero-san took the blow!"

"Wait! Though he was hit, the punch did not affect him as if Shiroyasha was being hit with a pillow!"

"Wait! Cambo-san suddenly is bent onto his belly and staining the mattress with a nasty bile. How?!"

"I am seeing that Nero-san is pulling one of his hand from Cambo-san's body. I think somehow, he landed a revengeful hook in favor of the previous blow Nero-san cleanly took from Cambo-san. The question is, when? When did he landed the blow?!"

"Meanwhile, the referee is giving the People's Champion a warning for hitting Cambo-san below the body. Really?"

"There is a rebuttal happening at the center of the arena Nero-san against the referee protesting the hit he had just landed on the Twister and honestly, I don't think that Nero-san put a foul blow at his opponent."

"To settle this, Nero-san requested for time out and proposing the playback of the blow he landed."

"I am agree with Nero-san's decision. It's the fairest way of proving it since we are also recording this eventful match to be viewed for those who missed tonight's fight on the following day. We got a total of 50 cameras. With 36 cameras from different angles focusing at the fighters, I am certain that nothing will miss our eagle eyes."

"But wait! The referee turned down his request! Wait! The referee takes a mike."

 _"The challenger is disqualified due to a penalty of punching his opponent below his body. Therefore, I announced that…"_

 _"CHOTO MANDE KUDASAI!"_

"There is an interruption coming from both Sarashiki-san and Nephilim-san. Whatever's going on down there, it's obvious that both the VVIPs cannot accept the referee's decision."

"Things are getting hotter between them. Whatever that they are discussing, both Sarashiki-san and Nephilim-san are on Nero-san's side."

"The referee turns pale. I don't know what happening down there but he calls for playback video from the moment of the foul. Let's see what's on the gigantic screen folks...right. We can see that the moment Nero-san took the hit on his face...errr,,.there is a…flashy blur drawing diagonally from Nero-san's right side toward Cambo-san."

"This time, we will be replaying the feed slower…slower…again…Slower…I can't believe that we are playing in 0.36x slower speed. This time, we can see the outline of Nero-san's fist…and it struck…it struck right at the upper belly of Cambo-san…it's a legitimate hit! There is no foul on the playback video! Shiroyasha landed a clean hit!"

"With that being proven, the referee is left no choice but to resume the match!"

 _DING! DING!_

"Awww! The bell disappointedly tolling for the end of the sixth round!"

"What a marvelous comeback from the challenger. We are now witnessing the equality between them. Both fighters are having their own team to prepare them for the next round."

"We are having a rare sight here folks, instead of discussing the tactic for the next round between the fighter and his coach, Nero-san sitting calmly while his team patch him up with massages and his coach silently stood behind the ring pillar as if they are communicating using telepathy."

"Returning to our social media inbox, tonight, Oho? What's this? Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, a special message is addressed to the challenger. Although he is known as the White Haired Demon for his aggressiveness in the fighting ring just like what Nero-san's nickname perceives, this person managed to tame his demonic side on the ring so that he retains a heart of a human!"

"Coming from the account name of _Kyrie_ , Kyrie-san wrote: _'Dear, do your best.'_ "

"Awwww, that's so sweet, isn't it? I can see that Shiroyasha lost his face momentarily with a smiling blush from that tweet."

 _Ding!_

"The seventh round finally set in. This time, Cambo-san is carefully executing his offense."

"Meanwhile, Nero-san closing the gap between them easily. He...what? Ladies and gentlemen, Nero-san lowering his guard down and exposing his body to his opponent."

"As if giving him free hits, Cambo-san is of course, tempted to strike the Challenger's, but wait a second here, folks! Cambo-san's righty is somehow stopped in the mid-way and strength is sapped away to hit it's target."

"He attempting another punch with his lefty, strangely the punch is losing its strength on its way to Nero-san."

"What a strange phenomenon we are having here, folks."

"Indeed. I am watching with my mouth wide open Ieyasu-san."

"Looks like Cambo-san is puzzled with this strange occurrence that he stopping his attack."

"But wait! Through the devilish smirk he is putting at his opponent, Shiroyasha reeling his fists back and forth! He is provoking the champion like a devil who is laughing on its' prey's mischief!"

"The provoke is a success as Cambo-san is on fire! Charging into his opponent like a raging bull, Cambo-san raging his opponent with a blistering of fists like a twister!"

"Miraculously, there is not a single punch that could make its way onto Nero-san! As if Nero-san is protected by an invincible force here!"

"Sniffing another odd, the referee once again called for a break!"

"He is asking for another verification session! Let's see what we are having on the screen folks!"

"We are having…a blur that intercepted Cambo-san's fist mid-air…they came from…Nero-san!"

"It appeared that Nero-san was throwing punches in a flash speed to intercept Cambo-san's punches in mid-air. They were so quick that we cannot see them with naked eyes! How come a person ever throw those punches in jet speed?"

"No. It's possible. He is pulling _Iaken,_ our nation's proud quick draw fists!"

"A quick draw fist? Now you mention it, I ever read that punching technique before and this is the first time I saw someone using it in front of my eyes!"

"The similar punch that Nero-san is used in the verification session is also being used by a boxer in the West, and it's called as the Flash Piston Mach Punch. It's a legendary boxing technique where one performs ten punches in under a second. Though legend has it that the strain on the boxer's arm is so great that his arm is permanently disabled and severing his life a boxer at once! We are witnessing the legend here folks! What a bizarre night!"

 _DING!_

 _BAMF!_

 _GASP!_

"…"

"….."

"….."

"…."

"…"

"…"

"….."

"…"

 _THUD!_

"Eh?"

"Na..Naanii?"

"The Twister, he…he's…"

"D…D…D…D….D…D….D…D…"

"DOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!"

"BY THE MOMENT THE BELL RANG, THE TWISTER IS GETTING TWISTED WITH AN UPPERCUT SENT BY THE WHITE HAIRED DEVIL IN A FLASH!"

"DOWN! HE IS DOWN! CAMBO-SAN IS DOWN! THE CHALLENGER IS DOWN! YEEEAAAAAHHH!"

 _"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"_

"THE CROWDS ARE BEGINNING TO SHOUT IN PROTEST THE DUMB FOUNDED REFEREE, WHO ARE STILL HAS NOT STARTING THE COUNT!"

"START THE DAMN COUNT ALREADY!"

 _"*Gulp!* ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"_

"WITH THE OFFICIAL DEATH COUNT TICKING TOGETHER WITH THE CROWDS, EVERY SECOND WASTED ON THE COUNT MARKING THE END OF THE CHALLENGER'S REIGN!"

 _"FIVE! SIX! SEVEN!"_

"WILL HE BE ABLE TO STAND UP? WILL THE REIGNING CHALLENGER RISE FROM HIS DOWNFALL ON THE RING TO DEFEND HIS TITLE?!"

 _"EIGHT!"_

"I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN FEEL IT IEYASU-SAN! I CAN FEEL THE PEOPLE'S HOPE FOR THE BIRTH OF THE NEW CHAMPION!"

 _"NINE!"_

"THE DEATH TOLL FINALLY REACHES NINE…AND…"

 _"TEN!"_

 _DING! DING! DING!_

"HE WOOOOOOOOONNNN! NERO-SAN WON!"

"The intense match of tonight ends at the 7th round, with a total time of 68th minutes, and 34 seconds elapsed!"

"What a spectacular match we are witnessing tonight, Ieyeasu-san."

"Exactly. We are witnessing a controversial fight at the beginning, but The White Haired Devil is pulling a spectacular comeback at the sixth round the moment when The Nephilim brought Sarashiki-san as well Nero-san's team onto the fight!"

"But most of all, his mysterious coach, who is inseparable from him every fights! Wait! Hold on! The hoody guy is unraveling his hood! That…that face looks familiar… He's..He's…"

"If this is a dream, then please don't wake me up because I swear that ROCKY BALBOA, THE PREVIOUS HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION UNRAVEL BEFORE MY EYES!"

"It is like a revelation to Cambo-san from Balboa-san, that he brought the troubled kid known as Nero-san into this very glorious moment as a payback for his humiliating loss that Cambo-san made him went through years ago!"

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOXING FANS ALL OVER THE WORLD, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, I, NOBUNAGA ODA PROUDLY ANNOUNCING TO YOU THAT A NEW INTERNATIONAL OPEN CLASS BOXING CHAMPION IS BORN!"

"HE IS KNOWN AS THE WHITE HAIRED DEMON SHIROYASHA, THE HERO, THE PEOPLE'S CHAMPION! BUT TONIGHT, AFTER SHOWING THE LEGENDARY IAKEN, ALSO KNOWN AS FLASH PISTON MACH PUNCH IN THIS ONE SIDED BLOODY FIGHT, BUT ABOVE ALL THE SINGLE CONCLUDING PUNCH, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET TONIGHT AND FOREVER, EVEN UNTIL THE DAY THE BELT MOVED ONTO ANOTHER LINEAGE, LET NERO-SAN THE DISCIPLE OF THE LEGENDARY BOXING CHAMPION ROCKY BALBOA, KNOWN AS _ONE PUNCH MAN!"_

"And that's all for tonight folks. This is Tokugawa Ieyasu,"

"And Nobunaga Oda, live from Budokan. Thank you."

* * *

 **That is all for now. Flame me, grill me, do your worst. I am getting used to be flamed and grilled like a BBQ. Well, I am appreciated if you guys also could gimme some credits here cuz Ima getting demoralized in this fic lately. Penny for thought is extremely appreciated especially for next chapters and co-writers are welcomed.**

 **Qin W.X**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : (Devil) hunter

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts, doctor!"

I said, resisting the sharp pain coming from my body. And here I am inside the school's infirmary together with the others being treated by Dr. Bradley.

"Hold still Ichika-kun, this is going to be over in instant."

Hisdeep but soft angelic voice washed away my pain like a clean water, his eyes which sit behind a pair of crystal clear aluminum spectacles-so clear that they reflect the light above are in emerlard green radiating warmth to run all over my body. As if drawn by an unconscious force, I nodded reluctantly, believing what he said.

How I wrong I was.

I groaned in agony as the pain keeps getting sharper and sharper. It feels like my head is being split opened into half while each of my body part is twisting into unbent angle and detaching themselves one by one.

"There. We are done."

Finally. Hmm? Strange, the pain, they are gone, disappeared like a magic! Poof! Just like that.

"My suggestion to you Ichika-kun, is better not to involve in any physical activities for 5 days, 8 tops, especially the extreme ones like bungee jumping, skateboarding. And forget your kendo club or piloting an I.S. I'll write the MC letter to Orimura-sensei so you don't need to worry about that."

Doctor Bradley Hagel was just transferred into our school's infirmary replacing Nana-sensei, our previous infirmary doctor who resigned from the seat due to marriage ceremony. Doctor Bradley made his appearance on the public recently. His reputation preceeds him as the 'Miracle Hand', whom has saved countless people in their verge of death despite the impossible odds. But that's not all. Behind that stoic look, I heard from the news that he mastered medicinal knowledge both from East and West in a very short time and broke the world record by scooping numerous Nobel prizes in a very short time.

How he is transferred into our academy is still unknown. But the fact that he's someone recommended by Nephilim-san, co-partner of I.S Academy whose company is excelling in weapon developments, including I.S-es, the reason is better not to be known by someone like me, who is out of their league.

While I am pondering how come a magnificent person such as -san is doing in ISA, the man in white cloth is working on the girls.

"The same also goes to all of you kids here."

He has a bandage in one hand, then skillfully wrapping it around Rin's arm and making a simple-but elegant cast in a short time. Next, he moves onto Cecilia, who is complaining the pain that came all over her body. The doctor nodded in understanding as he produced a box of ice packs plasters from a nearby cupboard and presented it to her.

"Just some minor blunt traumas. You are totally fine along with Houki-chan in comparison with this one." He said tonelessly examining Laura. "Moderate blunt force traumas back and forth, sign of falling from a height…*Sigh* possible signs of internal fractures. If it's not for the I.S' Absolute Barrier, you'd be dead already from within. I'll set you a room in the nearby hospital, _ja?_ "

Laura nodded in pain.

"Good! Everything's fine and you kids are free to rest here until you see yourselves fit to go. Except you, Bodewig. You have to wait for the ambulance and don't worry about Orimura-sensei going after you, 'coz I have dealt with her." Bradley-san said with a smile. "You guys surely are lucky ones. Guess what? I just got _this_ from my hospital!"

Bradley-san happily presenting a box of cake on his drawer. Looking at the store name printed onto the box, isn't it the newly opened cake shop near the academy, whose confectionaries are known for it's unique particular taste?

"Anyway, Dunois, go help Bodewig with her cake, and Alcott, do Fang Yin a favor too will you?"

The thought stimulated my saliva and kidnapped me from my thought as I am becoming impatient to taste the slice of a blueberry cheesecake that stood on a small plating handed by the good doctor.

"Itadakimasu!"

With that being said, all of us took a bite in unison. Mmm?! The juicy sweet and sour blueberry was the first thing that is recognized by my tongue. Then, the edible creamy cheese produced from the layers of the cake immediately neutralized the sourness of the blueberry, yet did not totally replace the first flavor as if they are complementing each other. As a result?

Houki nudged me asserting my clean plate.

"Tasted that good, huh?" Bradley-san asked.

"Yes. It's perfect. Arigatou dozaimasu for the treat, Doctor-san." We thanked him.

"Naw…You are making me blush, kids. Just drop the _san_ and call me Bradley. Yeah? Sides, makes me feel old if you kids hook the _san_ behind my name."

"Haik, Bradley." We replied in unison.

"Glad to know that we came into an understanding here. So now, to speed past the time while waiting for the ambulance to pick Bodewig up, I heard that there's a 'special' transfer student rolling into the academy beside you, Ichika-kun. Mind filling me the details?"

"Well, to start, he's a guy as you might be aware of Bradley."

"That's good. Meaning that all of you got another hot guy to chase beside Ichika, huh?"

The cheerful relaxed atmosphere suddenly turned into a heavy irritating gloom.

"I take it as a no, then?"

"Yes. Actually, he's a jerk."

"Well, how?"

"He does not have any respect for a lady."  
"Not to mention that he dared to cross the Instructor. I will not forgive him!"

"Really? I gotta admit his guts." Bradley-san sits reversely on a chair. "How bad is he?"

"Worst man I ever seen."  
"This is the first time I saw such a barbaric man in my life."  
"A truly pinnacle Western barbarian."  
"I hope he got kicked by a horse and die."  
"Better yet, I wish he got rammed by a car afterward."

Bradley-san's eyebrows rise in unison.

"Hmmmm…judging by the way you are talking about him, don't tell me that he…Ahem. Not wanting to offend any of you girls but did he touch any of you?"

"No. Not at all, Bradley. He's only being rude."

"I see. And the fact that every single of you winded up in here despite his attitude means that whoever he is, bested all of you in a combat, didn't he?"

"No. Not yet, proof is, Ichika just won the fight against him!"

"Well isn't that a surprise? Congratz Ichika-kun."

Somehow, I feel my victory upon Dante-san does not satisfy me. instead, I can't shake the feeling of loss in the fight itself. Dante-san did outmatch me in every aspect both in piloting and combat skills. Tactic is also not an exception, as though he's somehow had been in warzones in ages. I think of the blade used by Chifuyu-nee, whose blade given to me is broken now.

But still, I took Bradley's cold broad hand as he congratulates me upon my victory.

"Arigatou, Bradley." I said, forcing a smile.

"Hey," Bradley speaking softly "Don't cry over a spilt milk, Ichika-kun."

I am surprised with Bradley's response as though he is seeing me through my problem. I nodded reluctantly and he gave me some friendly pats on my shoulder. Maybe the doctor's got the point. It's not the time to get depressed over a broken object. I smiled, knowing what I have to do later.

"So, just out of curiousity." Bradley said, collecting the silverwares from the girls. "The rumor said that he has a personal I.S, what's his type? Close quarter? A long range perhaps?"

"That's hard to tell Bradley. His one is like a combination of both. Throughout the battle, he occasionally switching from close to far range as though turning his palm upside-down."  
"Nah, judging from the bulky armor he possesses, there's no doubt that he's a close combatant type. That I am certain of."  
"A close rounder? Rin-chan, I think that the blow on your head damaged your perception as I am, Cecilia Alcott certain that Dante's I.S is a long range type!"  
"Well…Excuse my stupidity mistress Cecilia…"

 _CRASH!_

The conversation suddenly hit a dead end when Bradley-san accidentally dropped the silverwares he collected. His expression stiffened and he freezes like a statue. I, along with Houki and Charlotte, the three of us together helping him to pick the fallen items and tidy them.

"Devil Hunter…" Bradley-san softly whispered.

"Bradley-san, daijoubu desuka?" I worriedly asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry kids. I am a klutz sometimes."

"You said Devil Hunter just now, what does it mean?" Charlotte asked, aware of the words that came out from his mouth as she is putting the eating utensils on the doctor's working table.

"Its…nothing."

"Ano…doctor, by any chance, you are not related to Dante-san, are you?" Houki asked.

"No. Not really. Well, *Sigh* Yes. We happen to cross our path back then."

The shocking confession left us speechless.

"WHAT?!"

"Sssht! Pipe down guys!" Bradley-san put his finger on his lips. "Not that loud, please!"

"How?!" Cecilia asked. "How come a respectable upstanding citizen like you affiliated with a brute like Dante?!"

Bradley let out another sigh. This time, it is something more like a relief instead of disappointment and his face is beaming joyfully as though he is taking out the sweetest memory he ever had and proudly presenting to us like his most treasured possession ever in his life. I am sure- that whatever comes from his mouth are indeed a shocking truth for all of us.

"Long before I become what I am now, I used to be a mob working in underworld for my boss. I did drugs, arms, small hits, you name it, and consider it done. Hell, it wouldn't be a surprise that I also ran a human trafficking as well." He heavily emphasized the last part. "Telling you what kids, living in the shadow isn't something that you can be proud of- and not like the fictions that you read in mangas, games, TV dramas, or Hollywood. I say _no_. That, to be ascertain of. You can't live a single day without thinking when you'll be iced out of the blue and sleeping with an eye out in open in the night."

"That…That's.."

"Horrible? Unbelievable? Save anything you got until the end of the story, Dunois. Now where was I? Ah yes, one day I got a job from my boss to put a hit on the mayor. Just as I thought it'd be another simple hit and run, turning into something that I didn't expect of." Bradley smiles. "I fell in love with the mayor's daughter instead."

I can't believe every single word came out from the respected man's mouth. Neither do the girls. Every single of it seems like a story, more like a fiction to me. Still, I shut every question that is ready to storm out from my mouth.

"So, I was trapped in between my feelings and the boss' order. I dragged my boss' leg to buy some time until his patience ran thin on one night. That night, telling you what kids, was a fateful night for me  
to meet Dante. It appeared that he was hired by the mayor who suspected me as a mob for getting close to his daughter," Bradley made a gun point onto his head. "And paid him to do this to me."

 _Bang!_ The word calmly escaped from Bradley's mouth as together with finger gun that he cocked upward performing an imaginary gunshot.

"I met Dante first time in a bar while I was reading a book. We shared a drink and I went out as the deadline suggested while he's having his dinner. I had a heated argument with the men in an alley about the hit on the mayor's residence with me once again pulling their legs down and they had enough." Bradley paused. "Thought myself wouldn't meet my love again until Dante came and took out every single of my boss' men easily. And the moment I came into my senses, I felt his icy thick blade resting on my neck, waiting to sever my head off. So, I closed my eyes as my life was at his mercy."

Bradley-san paused again. He sighed, yet his smile does not wear off even after a while. All of us are drawn into his story as if Chifuyu-nee was teaching us here-without us being hit of course.

"But no. Instead, he let me off the hook and walked away. That encounter had mustered my courage- enough to drive me to turn against my leash holder for her sake, and mine as well. By the moment I came to my boss, he's already laid on the cold floor in the mayor's house. Body stoned with bullets, Dante's work."

"Wait! How did you know that Dante pulled the trigger?"

"The mayor is a lousy shooter, no way he'd shoot in deathly accuracy and precision like that. My wife…." Bradley kindly explained to Cecilia. "She detests guns, and the guards in the mayor's house were killed by my boss and his henchmen. So, the only one who could pull the shot was Dante who stood next to the mayor. Apparently the mayor's caught in the firefight and mortally injured. And that's the first time I answered my savior call. Best part is, several months later I was married to my wife. See?"

Bradley proudly showing off the glittering gold ring on his finger. I nodded satisfactory with the happy ending, so do the girls.

"Look, maybe Dante is being harsh with you or someone that you are looking high onto, despite his rudeness like what you said, this One that told you his past…won't be present here today as Bradley Hagel, the 'Miracle Hand' who saved countless of people in the verge of death regarding the odds and became one with Angelina Hagel. So please, I beg all of you, don't take him too personally, alright?"

* * *

"The doctor's a good man, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, glad to have him transferred into our school." Houki replied. "It's hard to believe that he used to be a bad guy in the past."

"People do change, don't they?"

"Right."

Both Houki and I are now inside our room. Our school also functions as a dorm. It is compulsory for students of ISA to stay in the academy during the study in order to be easily contacted by the government high ups. Here, we have a very strict rules. Students have to be inside their assigned room by 8.30 PM, lights off at 9.30 PM, and roll call begins at 5.30 at the arena. Should be one of the rules are broken, do expect Chifuyu-nee, I mean Orimura-sensei carries out her authentic punishment of 10 laps in the morning before breakfast.

The clock proudly strikes at 9 PM sharp. I laid on my bed, then gazing onto the silvery clouds up above the ceiling on our room trying to wash today's fatigue off, waiting my eyes to become heavy on its own.

.

..

…

It did not work. Instead, my eyes are now wide open like window. I lifted one of my leg and bent my body forward to look at Houki, my childhood friend but also my roommate. Houki wears a dark pink colored yukata as her nightwear whereas I am fine with a comfortable blue colored shirt and my pants.

"Say, Houki."

"Yep?" She rose her eyebrow.

"I know its stupid, but…"

I muster up my courage, knowing what reaction she'll make based on this topic. But still, I have to bring up this subject or else this night will never let me off from it's grasp.

"What do you know about a devil hunter?"

"HUUUH?!"

Yep. I said that. And just like what I predicted, Houki's mouth is agape, her eyes whose owned by a maiden of Yamato are widely opened in surprise as she's giving me an 'are you idiot?' look. She tried to make a few words, until she left her bed. She placed her slender white arms each on my shoulder, grasping it tightly.

"Hey! Hey! Houki, what's the deal?"

"Are you serious?"

"Serious? What do you mean?"

"You heard me."

"…"

"Then forget it." She said, dropping her arms and showing her back.

"Wait! Houki, chotto mande!"

I said, grabbing her arms and made her to face me. Before she could react, I immediately joined my arms together and presenting them in a praying manner to her as if she's a goddess whom I am praying onto.

"Houki, please! I beg you! I mean, I know a devil hunter is a character like we see in animes, movies, games, or mangas but there is something else hidden in it. Since you are the one I know who runs a shrine, you might know something else about it! Please, Houki. You are the one who I can run into!"

"Alright! Alright! Cut it out already, geez!" She sighs. "One thing, what's gotten into you for asking that?"

"That's…well, um…you see…"

"*Sigh!* I reckon that you are gathering materials for your stupid book again, aren't you? Guess it can't be helped."

Hey Houki, calling my book is stupid somehow hurts me you know. I put my heart, tears, and sweat into every single blank page and turned them into an art that sold more than a million copies domestically. I wanted to object her statement but I feel that it's best to let it slipped from her mouth for now.

"Another thing, whatever I am saying, do _not_ laugh and keep this between us or else. Got it?"

I reluctantly nodded in agreement with Houki's term.

" So where should I start? Right, we begin with the term itself first. As you are aware of, a devil hunter stands for the one who exorcising demons back to hell, obviously as the name suggested. Now, since this profession…"

"Wait! So a devil hunter, is a job?"

"Surprising, isn't it? Yes. However, because this job is quite…'gritty' due to its nature, you never find it in public. So, they keep it in tab under shrine keeper, monk, or priest's profession. Now, there are two types of devil hunter based on their origin. The East, are more into building relationship with the astral beings and training their spiritual power." Houki sighed, there is a change in her tone. "While the West, are the worst ones. Their training are solely focusing into physical strength with excessive training to meet the requirements of wielding Animas, a spiritual object such as charms, magical objects, or silvers to aid them in their work. Put it simple, they view astral beings as tools. This is where they got the wrong idea. To become an Onmyouji, you have to train your spiritual energy as well. Not only your body. Well, but mostly spiritual energy. Thus, it's not rare that the body count of potential Onmouyji candidates in the West during their training are sky rocket in comparison with the East. Also, in terms of approaching violent astral beings, we Eastern Onmyoujis usually communicate with the astral first to negotiate with them before. Force cleansing if they are beyond help. On the other hand, the Devil Hunter…the term we Onmyoujis use to call the West, they immediately jump straight into cleansing without any peace approach at all."

"Speaking of which Houki, you mentioned about cleansing. Is it you know, spirit cleansing? It should be a good thing right? Isn't the method used by Devil Hunters are the same iike Onmyoujis?"

Houki shook her head. "Not really, you are missing the point here, Ichika. We cleanse violent astral spirits by the grace of Kanon Goddess, Amaterasu-sama, Bodhisatvas, and other holy spirits' compassion for their sufferings hoping that they could be reborn in better life while praying for Yama, the King Of Hell to reduce their end life sentence in underworld."

"So, Onmyoujis are like some sort of lawyers for the astral beings or something?"

"You can say that. The cleansing process that we are using is painless, however the method used by Devil Hunters are just…too cruel."

"Cruel? You don't mean that they…"

"Yes."

"Using their…"

"God, Ichika! I always thought you are an idiot for sure and I am right! Which part that you don't understand about 'negotiation is over as always' and 'astral beings are merely just a disposal'?"

'Oh."

Houki sighs again. There is a long plausible pause between us until I finally understand what she means. I groggily swallowed my saliva.

"Either way…"

The lights are already gradually dimmed. By the time I looked at the clock, it finally reached at 9.30 PM sharp and lights in every rooms are turned off automatically. This time however, I forgot to turn on the desk lamp on where I charged my phone and my vision is not that well in the dark. I tripped over my feet and I hit a chair hiding in a shadow.

"Ichika, daijoubu-desuka?"

"I..Iitai, daijou…WHOA HOUKI, YOUR HAND IS ON FIRE?!"

"Heh! It's nothing to be worry about." She chuckled. "This is a spiritual flame. The fundamental training of every Onmyoujis to go through in their training."

I am utterly speechless gazing at the small yet beautiful orange flame dancing calmly on Houki's palm radiating adequate amount of lighting into this room as though it is a candle. Thanks to the fire, that I can make images of Houki's wooden sword, my laptop bag, and the rest of the items sitting in this room based on their silhouette. I am reaching the fire on her hand answering my curiosity, as well as being captivated into the harmful untouchable living jewelry. My hand gently brushed against Houki's palm.

It's warm.

Has a woman's hand, her palm always this warm?

I am captivated into the flame, then looking at her face which is now becoming rosy red.

"Houki…"

"Ha…haik?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"A…anyway, turn on the table lamp, will you? I can't always keep this on since it consumes my energy."

"Ha..haik! Right!"

I complied, then carefully navigating through the hazards below my feet. _Click_! The desk lamp instantly shot lights out from the light bulb aiding our vision better than Houki's spiritual flame. Houki forms a fist. _POOF!_ The flame instantly disappeared like a lighter.

"Well, this talk makes me sleepy. I am hitting the sack now." Houki yawns and drops her body on her bed.

"Yeah. Me too." I climbed onto my bed.

"Hey Ichika."

"Yeah?"

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"That Dante-san, don't get near with him."

"Yeah, I know. He's a jerk."

"No. Not that he's a jerk, Ichika. But something else."

"Something else?" I rolled myself over facing Houki's bed. "Are you talking about that spiritual and astral being stuffs again?"

"Hardly, yes." She faced over me. "Look! I know you won't believe me or whatsoever after I explained between Onmyouji and Devil Hunter just like what you asked or even my spiritual flame that I showed you just now."

"No. No. I do believe you, Houki."

"Glad to know that. But still Ichika, I want you to stay away from Dante as far as possible. Again, it's not because that he is a jerk to all of us including Orimura-sensei but it's about his origin."

"Origin? What are you saying?"

"He's not human."

"What?"

"You heard me. He's not a normal human, nor a human to begin with."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! How did you know?"

"Did you forget that I am a shrine maiden? I can 'see' 'things' Ichika. You may think that I am crazy since we are in elementary but that's what I am, alright?"

"Okay, okay. I trust you. Look! I never think that you are crazy or weird since we were kids, Houki. It's just like you are tomboy to me that's all. That's what makes who you are today and it never changed. Really Houki, what's wrong with Dante?"

"He's a demon. A devil, ayakashi, yokai, you name it." She venomously stated. "I can feel it, Ichika. That he's not a lesser or middle class devil that my family generations or any Onmyoujis ever encountered all over Japan, Taiwan, or China that I known, but a high end devil. Even I know the West'sdevils from A to Z, they are nothing in comparison with Dante's presence." She stated. "But don't worry. I'll protect you. It's a promise."

"Sheesh, you make me feel bad, Houki. Getting protected by a girl? Oh come on! I can do better than that!" I said. "I am going to protect you instead. That's my promise."

"B…Baka! Geez! Just shut up and sleep already! We still have a class tomorrow! Oyasuminasai!"

With that being said, Houki rolled over sideway and falls into a slumber.

"Yeah, oyasuminasai, Houki."

Devil Hunter and demon, huh? I muttering to myself.

Just what are you, Dante-san?

* * *

 **That's all folks! Hope y'all enjoy that. Trying my best to keep between two universe's story in balance. Stay tuned for the next chapters. Oh by the way, Bradley made his appearance in DMC animation series in any of those episodes. He's a lesser devil whose ability is to heal injuries. As for the characters in DMC animation, I decided to include Patty Lowell, Morrison, and Bradley for now. The rests came from the game, manhuas, and novels but just the main characters only. As for the I.S universe, I am trying to avoid pairing Ichika with a specific character but since the story turns out to be this one, well…I pity Dunois and Bodewig fans as well as others. For Dante's pairings however, I got buzzed to pair him with Chifuyu just like the stuff in Infinite Cry. Nor that I can say I am disagree with that however, let's see how this story goes as Lady and Patty make their appearance in the story. Did I also say that Trish, or more likely Eva will jump into action too? I can't sure myself neither but I am quite optimists with how this goes. This is Qin W.X, and** _ **Zai Jian**!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunion

Dante woke up inside a warm colored room. His head was aching from the sudden blackout he had inside the armory. Nevertheless, he quickly looking left and right at his surrounding, jogging his mind to make out where the hell he was based on the objects placed inside the room. He made out beds lining together –each separated by white curtains providing a private time for whoever was using any of those mattresses. He sensed a strong authentic smell of the tidily piled up medicines within a glass cabinet at the edge of the room. With that being known, he told himself that he's currently within the infirmary. It's not the place that he cared about.

But how.

"Ah, so you have awoken?"

He was greeted in a friendly tone by a tall guy in a long white coat that slightly exceeded below his knee. Dante leveled his face to get a better look at the voice owner. Though his vision was slightly foggy, he could make a face of a young man in his 20…he corrected himself. That man was probably in his thirty. He had a spectacle folded in his chest pocket, a pair of green eyes radiating a warm and caring look at him as his profession suggested.

"How did I end up here?"

"You have been sleeping for a whole day, by this I mean 24 hours and I am starting to worry about you." The man in cloth said.

That voice…sounds familiar. Yet Dante couldn't remember.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Multiple positive signs of fractures, torn muscles tendons in right arm, excessive muscles usage, second to third degree of burn in both palms as a result of stopping a 980 tp high frequency energy blade barehanded…" The doctor stated. "Despite using an I.S, if you are not an averagehumanin the first place, you'd be judged by the Omnipotent One already, Devil Hunter."

"Hey! We met somewhere before?"

The doctor had his jaw dropped being slapped with the question. Dante guessed that this guy must have to be someone with an affiliation with him in the past. Could be one of his clients whom wanted to repay their favor for his service and demanded to give him more tip (How he wished this one), or one of his middleman besides Morrison, or maybe worst to worst, any of the mobs he roughed badly who vowed a grudge against him.

"You serious?"

"Am I looked that I am clowning here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Hey! You still haven't answered my questions, _doc!"_

There was a venom included in Dante's pronountiation. He was addressing to _dog_ instead of doc.

"Just pipe down and tell me what was the last thing you remember, Devil Hunter!"

"Kicking kids' asses, one on six or five. Changing in locker's room and that's the last thing I remember. Save your breath for asking my name. It's Dante."

"'Devil Hunter' Dante. Yeah, right." The doctor exhaled in relief. "You had me worry 30 seconds ago. Negative signs of amnesia. But seriously Devil Hunter, did you forget about me?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"A lady found you were iced cold in the changing room and shouldered you here."

"I see. Well, what between us are we missing here?"

"We met years ago."

"I did meet a lot of people."

"I sent you my marriage picture with my wife."

"Got buried in the rubble with my office."

"What?" The doctor's surprised. "How come?"

Dante spat. "Building's aged already. Business went downpour. No more demons to deport."

"My father in law used to hire you to put a hit on me."

"I did being hired to put a lot of hits though."

"How about this, in a bar at night." The doctor disappointedly sighed "I chose a whiskey. Yours' beer. I read a book, you complained about having a pizza with olives with the waiter."

"Title of the book?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Ahhhh! Right! So you are _that_ Romeo!" Dante remembered.

Romeo chuckled. "It's Bradley Hagel. Not Romeo. Funny that you are still calling me like that after all these times."

"How's wife?"

"Good. She's now working in this school's education board." Bradley eyed Dante for a moment. "But you appeared not fine to me. I am seeing that you are left with skin and bones, sign of losing weight from malnutrition. Tell me, have you been eating well recently?"

"Bread and water are enough for me."

"Regarding your profession, that's not enough nutrition for your body to carry on living especially with your extreme lifestyle." Bradley judged.

The man in cloth approached his desk. Then, he began filling that small blank piece of paper with black ink.

"And given your condition after I checked, you are lacking of Proteins, Calcium, and Vitamins especially A and C that you are one way from being IV-ed." Bradley presented the paper to Dante.

Dante accepted with puzzled expression when he looked at the paper.

"What's with this chicken scratch?"

"Your dietary." Bradley answered shortly. "Give that to the cafeteria's lady and she'll dish your meal."

"The hell are you writing, Romeo? Even a 1st grader could write better than you."

"Oh trust me. Every doctor's handwriting is like that especially the specialists. Mine's can be considered the best amongst them."

"Funny you said that." Dante carefully eying Bradley. "You, from all devils, amongst lesser ones be remind you, to be a doctor? What's your game?"

"I am not a devil, Devil Hunter." Bradley calmly sat on a chair. "Not anymore."

"That's a bull." Dante said, shifting from the bed while holding the paper. "You know once a devil always a devil."

"No. You are wrong." Bradley slightly shook his head.

"What do you mean wrong? Wait! Hold on! Don't tell me that you…"

Bradley curtly nodded.

"You did _that_ didn't you?"

"Everything for my wife." Bradley proudly replied. "I would do everything for her, including giving up my power for tears to become one with her."

"Since when?"

"The day I was married to her."

"What can I say?" Dante offered his hand. "Congratulations."

"I thought that I wouldn't hear that from you. Thank you Devil Hunter. I owe you my life." Bradley accepted Dante's hand.

"Gaaah?!"

Dante winced in pain. Bradley quickly released his hand.

"Whooops! I am sorry! My bad!"

"It's…okay…fuck! Getting used to this…already." Dante groaned, resisting the stinging pain coming from his right hand while cursing his stupidity.

"That's strange. The gel should be working already." Bradley confused.

"What gel?" Dante suspiciously asked.

"Biomedical gel. Treating wounds effectively by replacing the dead cells with synthetic chemicals, also can be a quick react painkiller." Bradley explained. "It's personal made. I just need to patent it and don't give me that look. It's 100% body friendly."

"Not convincing enough. Every doctor always spewing that crap."

"Unless the every doctor you met is a specialist graduate with honors from Taiwan who won numerous Nobels during his study, then I suggest you to find another doctor."

"Whatever. Speaking of which, you didn't tell me your reason to be a lifesaver."

The emerald within Bradley's eyes radiating a deep understanding look at Dante.

"Devil Hunter, is there any other reason for helping people?"

"Do tell me."

"Yes, I know this is such a naïve and childish vision I have, Devil Hunter. For this question, it's best if you ask other people. Not me. For my reason is solely to help people as much as I can, well maybe I was inspired by you, who help me to find my happiness."

"Sheesh, now you made me look like I am the bad guy here." Dante smiled inwardly. "Truth is, my gun dried out that time."

"Hahaha. Is that so? Then you are the worst liar I ever met, Devil Hunter."

"You are not the one who came out with that line earlier."

"And not the first one who became the subject of that line of yours."

"How did you know?"

"I just can tell. I am also a psychiatrist too, for your info."

There were three knocks on the door immediately terminated their conversation. The solid white the door slowly swung opened. A girl in her fifteen then stepped into the infirmary.

"Doctor, is he fine?" The girl worriedly asked.

Dante's eyes slowly widened.

"Patty?"

The word slipped from his mouth. Patty turned to face Dante in response, her sapphire blue eyes radiating light filling the void on the soulless silvery eyes Dante possessed.

"Dante. It's been a long time." She smiled.

"Well...you…*Sigh*" Dante dropped his head. "You can say that."

Bradley immediately stepped in between them.

"How about this Ms. Lowell, do me a favor by taking Dante to the cafeteria for his meal, while I have to sort several documents in a private time."

"Sure thing Doc." Patty cheerfully said.

"Well, can you be on your feet, Dante?" Bradley asked.

Dante silently obliged. He put his strength onto every fiber of his muscle struggling to move his dead weighted body. Bradley came into his assist. He circled his arm with care around Dante's shoulder, with an _'upsy daisy!',_ Bradley carefully lifting him with an adequate amount of assistive strength like lifting an old man from his death bed.

"Go and do what you have to, Devil Hunter. Tie up the loose strings after all these years." Bradley softly whispered during the motion.

Dante turned on him.

"How did you know?" Dante scowled softly, feigning annoyance with Bradley's assistance.

"She's not the only one who's looking for you all these missing years, alright? Besides, I am also a psychiatrist, remember?" Bradley whispered.

"Shouldn't have trusted a doctor."

"You should not. But not this One though." Bradley walked Dante to Patty and returning to his normal voice. "You might want to take care when he's walking, Ms. Lowell. Make sure that he's walking where there is a handrail or wall to lean onto, in case that he's losing his footings. Can you?"

There is a several resemblance toward a military mesh hall in Infinite Stratos Academy's cafeteria. The only thing that makes it totally different is simply located at the design. Different shapes of lightings dangling in different heights radiating warm relaxing lights. An aquarium with many colorful fishes sprawling from a row of chair was located at the very back of the cafeteria emitting calm auras into the dining room from the tranquil water within the fish tank. The cafeteria has many windows as well as an exit that lead to life outside the enclosed room. Different chairs and tables are set in certain arrangements, mostly are in group for 3 to 6 seating than personal seating. A silver idol taking a shape of a four winged angel is standing proudly at the center of the mesh hall. A silver shield crest embedded on the core of the angelic idol and two insignia, I.S are engraved on the crest.

There were not many human life forms as far as he could see. It was already afternoon, around 4 PM when Dante noticed the time upon stepping into the dining room. It seemed like there were students in apron who were using the kitchen to experimenting what he knew as 'cooking'. Now he began to understand the meaning of a 'school club'. Which meant, activities to glue students to school instead of just jumping straight ahead to home or straying somewhere else.

Even without looking, Dante knew that he was being eyed by faces of resentment. He was getting used to it already. On second thought, he just realized that those eyes-glares were not only directing at him.

But his little miss counterpart as well.

Dante walked over the counter where he spotted a middle aged lady at her 40-s. She politely greeted the silver haired male despite being a gaijin and asked how she could be at his service. Without speaking much than necessary, Dante produced the chicken scratch from Bradley, then politely handed it to her. The lady took the paper and glanced over Dante several times. She nodded understandably in which, to Dante's surprise when she served his meal consisted of a rice mixed with vegetables, a grilled salmon, a set of fried chicken, soup, a cold milk, orange juice, and grape juice all on a single tray in 5 minutes as though she's serving fast food meals.

 _The old lady can read that chicken scratch?!_

"Haik. Enjoy your meal." She politely said.

Dante was impressed.

"Err…Arigatou." He thanked.

Dante carefully brought the packed tray onto a desired empty seating at the corner of the room, where an adequate distance was drawn to keep him away from the hostile eyes.

Trembling,he'sfighting the slight tremor in his hands.

Was the pain along with the fatigue finally kicked in?

Yet he did sleep for 24 hours straight, that's according to the doctor. He should have been able to recover mostly of his strength just by sleeping like he usually did. Not this time, however.

Shouldn't have trusted a doctor in the first place.

Dante let a soft curse escaped from his mouth. The tray slid away from his hand. Before the meal could stain the pearly white floor he stood at, a snow whitey hand firmly grasped the tray edge preventing from its fall.

"Here." Patty took Dante's tray. "Allow me."

"Err…Thanks."

The two of them sat right facing one another at the spot which Dante desired, away from the disturbing look emitted at them. Patty placed Dante's tray carefully not wanting to spill more than what had already fallen from Dante's drinks.

The food on his tray invited Dante with its warm steamy edible smell to dig in. Though no matter how hungry he was since he had a proper meal just like Romeo/Bradley mentioned, Dante prioritized why the hell was the client he used to handle doing in this place.

Under normal circumstances, Dante preferred to keep professional relationships with his clients where he cared less with them once he received his dough after each contract he carried out successfully. It all began when the old middleman Morrison signed Dante to bodyguard this little orphan to a gathering according to a will left by someone (which he reluctantly took the contract for his towering debt upon his office's repair cost). That was years ago before she developed her womanly figures. Banishing demons whom stood on their path back to the pits of hell, things eventually unfolded that this current blonde teenager Patty Lowell was just a scape goat for another adult Patty Lowell to lure harms for the duo, whom was the legitimate inheritor of the will beside another two inheritors.

Dante, who was also dancing accordingly to adult Patty Lowell's tune couldn't suppress the fire within and could have put a bullet between her eyes if one of the male inheritor, turned out to be a demon did not take her place for his rage. What amused him from that demon, actually turned out to be a greedy materialistic that it took the skin of the unfortunate inheritor (Dante pitied the guy whoever he was) and ate another inheritor of the will right on scene.

That demon met its pitiful end by the tip of Dante's blade.

Things turned out well in the end though. The adult Patty Lowell having realized her mistake, willingly to offer a shelter for the orphan Patty Lowell as her retribution. Patty turned her down. She preferred to live in the orphan better than living with the disgusting woman. Dante couldn't protest her decision either.

Afterward, she spent her daily basis cleaning Dante's office or just simply fooling around there. Dante did not mind that though because he got a free cleaner in his service. Sometimes, the adult Patty Lowell secretly dropped by when the orphan Patty Lowell wasn't around to check that kid's news. She also tipped Dante in huge amount on regular basis as a gratitude for 'babysitting' Patty. Dante did not complain when he accepted the dough. Instead, he secretly opened a bank account for the girl and cashed in the money he got. All of them.

It was indeed that he could hog the whole cash himself. Hell, the adult Patty also backed the orphan Patty Lowell's needs behind the curtain. So what gives?

Likewise the orphan Patty Lowell, Dante himself was an orphan this reason, Dante broke his rule of thumbknowing what she went through. For the little girl's sake, every payoff he received, he threw half of the cash into her account and the rest working on his debt.

 _That gives._

Moreover, Dante accepted a job from a client- turned out to be Patty's blood mother who abandoned her since birth to draw chase to herself from demons whom after an amulet that sealed a high end demon she carried. With helping hands from his female employees, the trio devil hunters diced every neanderthals apprehended them with Dante closed the curtain with a heartwarming reunion between a long separated mother and daughter.

Until the day after he sent the ladies off for personal reason, the bank account book was his farewell gift to Patty.

"Dante, your foods are getting cold. Are you not going to eat?"

Patty was puzzled more when Dante pushed his meals sideway to create a space where he could rest his exhausted arms on the table like a parent who was going to have a serious talk with his child. Bruises appeared from his arms. Especially at his right fist as if cancer that spread like wildfire.

"Patty…" Dante's voice was deep and sorrowful. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What?!"

Yep. That's it! He screwed their reunion after all these long time. Patty shot a dreadful look in response to Dante's question. Her mouth was half opened in shock. She was struggling for a single word that could link later on as she talked. Nevertheless, Dante continued to blurt out another line like a machine.

"Look, Patty, from all schools-best or worst in the world, why did you choose this one?"

"Dante, seriously? After all these times, that is what you asking me, for real?!" Patty said concealing the anger under a controllable voice that kept bare low.

That hit Dante pretty well. Nevertheless, Dante did not lose his composure.

"Patty, you are playing with fire in this place."

"So?"

"I reckon you did see my fight, didn't you? Of bloody course you would since its broadcasted wide by Orimura teach, this I.S, is a weapon! It is not something that you should toy with or hang around near with!"

"And you are saying?"

Dante's voice tolled through the entire cafeteria rising alert on their position.

"I AM SAYING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO WIND UP AS A BODY FOR GODFORSAKEN SAKE, PATTY!" Dante glared at the other eyes on them. "The hell you are looking at?"

With that being shouted, the girls timidly returning to their business.

"It's…It's just…." Dante lowered his voice. "Patty, you are making me worry when I see you."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"I said, what about me, Dante?" Patty snapped. "Ever since you gave me the book, you disappeared without traces all these years! You had no idea how I spent every single day without worrying about you going for another job far from the town but no!"

Dante could not help but feeling sorry for Patty. Tears began to gather on her eyes, later dripping downwards like a pair of waterfall.

"I…I thought…that you were…d…d..d…dead, y…you know." She sobbed.

"Patty…"

"E…everyday…I ca…came to you…r office…only to…to…to find…it…it empty. No…no matter…how many times…I came and searched every…day…y…you were…nuh…nuhwehr! Eh…ehen…Luh…Lady…nor…nohr…Mohrison…knew...wehr…tuh are!"

Dante took a napkin from his tray, then gently wiped Patty's cheek. What he did was indeed a surprising act for a bloody prick gaijin like him in the girls eyes aroused his charm, turning him into like a charming silver haired prince toward the spectators who suddenly envied Patty's luck and wished they could take Patty's stead.

"I am sorry. I didn't know you had it hard on you all these years. "

"*Sniff!* You…You…jehrk Dhanteh! *Sob!*"

"It's okay. I am here now." Dante softened his voice "Don't cry anymore, Patty. There. There."

"You…You…"

"It's alright." Dante confined. "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise you."

"Just..." Patty began to calm down. "Where were you all these years, Dante?"

"I…" Dante put down the napkin, averting his eyes from her. "I was…somewhere far those times… Hell, who am I fooling? Look Patty, I am sorry that I am lying but what I did all these years, but I could not take you nor everyone around me to board the same boat. I am not expecting you to understand but…it's personal, Patty."

"Alright. I forgave you."

"You mean that?"

"But that's without a catch."

"What is it? Cute clothes and sundaes as always?" Dante jested.

Patty calmly smiled and shook her head. She produced a thin rectangular book from her pocket. She slid the book to Dante on the table. How Dante was speechless when he saw the book lie in front of his tray.

"Patty, I can't accept this." Dante slid back the book to Patty.

Patty immediately held Dante's hand. "Just take it Dante. You need this more than me now."

"No, Patty. I made this book just for you. There's no way I can take back what I gave!"

"If it's the money that you are worrying about, I can assure you that all these times even after you are missing, I am living sufficiently with my mother. In fact, after I was enrolled into this academy, our livings are subsidied by the governments not to mention I was chosen as a rep for a private company to demonstrate their I.S too." Patty rose. "Dante, please. Do me a favor."

* * *

 **Till next time folks. Sorry if this chapter's kinda crappy. Lots of things happened this month.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The three tests

Meanwhile on the top floor of Sparda Company, hidden away from the eyes of its human employees, there sat the King on his throne with his clay mask smiling freakishly right at its owner. Tempted, not he was, for he's more interested into the gigantic computer monitor that took space along his wall. His eyes were weary and heavy, yet he did not bother himself from taking a single break even for a stretch. He kept monitoring his subject from his computer monitor intently like a scientist waiting for his lab rat to prove his long worked theory.

The subject awfully looked like Dante.

"It's been exactly 43 hours you are monitoring Dante, my Lord. How about a little break? I have prepared some scones and honey milk for you."

"Not now Phinneas." The Nephilim replied. His voice was dry and weak.

"I respect your choice to make him your champion, but that does not mean you have to ignore your body condition." Phinneas moved closer pushing a cart tray filled with a jug of water, a plate with some lovely scones on it, and a glass of cold honey milk.

The old butler handed the water jug to his master. Within three shots, The Nephilim immediately washed his dessert throat. The rushing sensation from the refreshing cool liquid within instantly revitalized the man like anew. As starving as he was, he single handedly stuffed the scones like a wolf ignoring the taste and washed the remnants in his throat off with the cold honey milk. Watching this bestial side from his master, the demon butler in a form of an old man could only shook his head from his master's behavior.

So much for nobility.

"Thanks for your concern Phinneas, what I will become without you?"

"It's my honor milord. And if I were you, I would be taking a break. And By this, I mean right now."

"I'll pass on that. I am more concerning about our subject right now."

"I don't see any more reasons for you to put your concern into him." Phinneas tidying the cart. "Not as much as the first time when you had your eyes on him, milord. Besides, Juuzou Kutsuwagi has prepared a bed for him to spend the night instead in the cold brig. As for his roommates however, that will be the least concern for us right now."

"There are more than that, Phinneas."

"And may I know why?"

 _Crack! Crack!_ His bones made several nasty cracks as The Nephilim turned to his butler.

"We are in the brink of war here with Phantom Task. After the attack during the grand exhibition, we cannot allow them to corner us and pull a check like in the chess. And I want to make sure that I can secure a flawless, no no no, hold on. That would be impossible." He corrected. "At least I want to make sure that ISA won the war. In order to do that, I have to sharpen every single piece we have no matter how sharp it is."

"I see your point, but you must remember, a string no matter how strong it is will be eventually snapped if you set it too hard."

"I am not."

"You are not." The old butler stood beside his master. "But you will."

"Do tell me why."

"Very well Milord. But first of all, do you mind me to speak to my heart's content first regarding this question?"

The Nephilim gracefully swayed his hand inviting his wisest demonic butler.

"Thank you my lord. Before I proceed, for what purpose you have gone through this far just to protect the lives of mortal?"

"That's easy. Because their lives matter, simple as that."

Phinneas chuckled. Then laughed at his master's foolishness. He cleared his throat as he locked his gaze at the Nephilim. Though age did its cruelty on the damned soul, Phinneas' eye was burning passionately with scholarship understanding.

"Likewise Dante, the one whom we are fixated onto, you are indeed the worst liar ever. You do not possess the slightest will to protect their lives. You are **_using_** them instead. You, who is deemed as the Prince of Darkness after throwing your inner demon and robbed away its power to regain your blading skill to rule the underworld. A chivalrous journey as it seemed for one to battle his inner self, yet filth in reality."

Multiple cracks running across the room as the Nephilim flexing his right hand into a fist.

"I am not using them."

His breath was improperly in rush. Stoic as it seemed, but in truth was trembling behind his cold demeanor that slightly shaken.

"It takes a strong man to deny the reality in front of him, but when the reality does not favor him, he creates his own."

 _KASHING!_ A glint of light flashing across the room. Phinneas was familiar with the icy cold metal having its bleeding edge tongue at the center of the bridge connecting between his head and his body. His master's breathing was in rush like a F1 racing machine in need for more speed faster than a light. Alas, he kept his cool and talking like usual.

"Keep talking."

"During the journey, I saw you stained your prideful hands from the blood of your fellows- the one whom you deemed as your brother in arms in the judgement of your sword. Be remind you that it was _her,_ whose blood you mercilessly spilled. Then, you were seduced by your inner devil to mercilessly murder _him_. It did not shatter my heart witnessing my lord's final moment but what shattered my heart, was the moment when you freed your angelic mother from the devil's torment. You, who was blinded in pursue of power, coldly severed the bond of God by heartless parting you uttered. Had you had the slightest idea that your mother longed for both of you for all these times and only you who managed to set her free from her bind?! As for the rest, I don't think that we need to go through what makes you now." Phinneas cleared his throat. "Prior to your father's marriage to your mother, I swore in my name to serve his house. Although it was _he_ whom returned my eye, but you are still my other master after all. Now, here is the situation: You are not ready for the upcoming war. Neither does Dante. Physical strength is one thing that two of you possess without doubt for those powers are beyond the mortal's reach. What I am concerned, is the inner self from you two and truthfully, I see that both of you are sharing a similar shackle. After I looked into Dante the very moment when I met him, I saw denial, sorrow, and fear. The more I dove into him, I saw a pitiful sight of a man who took away his brother's life in order to protect the human realm from the devil's invasion- it was the similar moment when you dueled _him_ for the right to conquer the mortals after the three of you threw the former demon emperor together from its throne. As time passes Dante also longing for his lost brother despite being surrounded by new souls, but also harboring his fear and resentment toward his other half. You, on the other hand, is haunted by guilt and keep chasing the dead man's shadow which I personally find it's a futile act but as a young man as you are, you do not heed the old man's advice…sometimes like this one for instance. However, even it's 0.01 percent it's still deemed as a chance and I am intrigued with the end of your line."

"And your point is?"

Phinneas raised three solid poles from his right hand.

"Three tests! Likewise Jacob who was sent into the devil's hand by The Holy One to prove his faith, I am proposing three tests for Dante. The first one is the test of wisdom, the second is the test of skills, lastly the test of acceptance! The last one however, is meant for both of you to face your ghost. Dante is haunted by his past, therefore when the encounter with Phantom Task at the exhibition day in I.S Academy that day, he gave birth to his adversary's ghost to punish him...to torment him because of his existence. And you too, my lord. It is not the ghost that now haunt you in your past journey, but the new one that born from your guilt for chasing the dead man's shadow. None of you are free souls until you confront your own."

The Nephilim adverting his eyes, then he controlled his fiery breathing into a calm flowing pace like a water in surprisingly short time. The Nephilim gave a short but deep thought concerning his wisest demon's proposal.

"And what do you need to make this test of yours in motion?"

"Your demon army, my lord."

The Nephilim fell silent. Demons are known for their wicked double edge tongue nature. Even for his father's most loyal demon, he still could not trust fully trust him yet. He had to exercise caution. Extreme caution. For one slightest mistake meant that he could wage an end war between heaven and hell. Of course, he did not want to speed the Judgement Day nor wish for that day to come though.

"I reckon that violence is still your taboo?"

"Sometimes we have to break our own rules to change."

"What if he's not into your game? What if he walked away? Putting my armies in motion does not guarantee he's involved in your play even that he's answering his nature, instinct, or call of duty."

Phinneas unraveled his mechanical eye. The only odd part of his body consisted of small gears as in swatch's and began turning downwards. The computer inside the room became static of the unearthly power Phinneas emitted, then flickered into three faces. The first one is a beautiful raven haired woman with a sharp look, the second one also a woman but possess a short hair that reached her shoulder with a stunning face outmatched the first one but tainted by a scar that drawn across her face, lastly is a male. The Nephilim was awfully aware all of them. Especially the last one whom was a splitting image of the first one.

"Behold my lord, there are many souls tied with Dante. From all of them, only these three have the strongest ties with him."

"Explain why you involve Orimura siblings into this bloody play!"

"As you wish. He favors the big sister."

"In their cat and mouse relationship? More like they share a hate and hate relationship. You don't make sense here."

"Since when does a feeling…in other words, love makes any sense, my lord? A beauty may love a beast, a pupil desire her teacher, or even a fool who wish to be one with the wise? Just like _him_ who favored a mortal woman not because of flesh, but her soul."

The Nephilim leapt a heartbeat. _Love, huh?_ He thought that for a moment.

"Besides, does it not tempt you to challenge once more…"

The Nephilim broke cold sweats. Eyes were dilating and blood shot veins popped in and outside of his eyes. Eyeballs were spasming like a tremor as well as his breathing.

"The power that outmatched you? The power without limit known as…love?"

Seduced by the sweet words and succumbed to the temptation, the Nephilim flicked his sword away from his butler and caught his breath.

"What about…Ichika? That kid…has nothing to do…with Dante. Nor any of this!"

"Not with Dante indeed. But a person known as _Tony Redgrave._ "

"Tony Redgrave?"

"I shall send you the brief soonest. Time is running short, my lord. What will be your call?"

"Very well." The Nephilim permitted. "You may have my armies, but no other bloods shall nor will be shed but us alone. That includes the three of them."

"For the rest, I can assure. But the 'triggers' however, I am afraid that one of them…have to leave this world."

"That's an order!"

Phinneas humbly bowed. "As you wish my lord."

"Good." The Nephilim rested on his chair. "By the way, Jacob was tested twice by the will of God to the devil's. Not thrice."

"I shall take note of that. You do aware of that I am experiencing nasty headache everytime when reading any holy scriptures, don't you?"

"How's our patient doing?"

"As you instructed, he has made good progress ever since being touched by Dr. Bradley Hagel. The doctor even commemorate his steel willpower to live."

"Will he be included in your test?"

"That would be yes. He is the manifestation of his ghost. It begins with him and probably ended by him too."

"Probably?"

"That depends on both of their decision. Either way, Dante is completely at his mercy."

"As expected from a mortal. They may be frail, yet possess strength that make unearthly beings like us on our knees."

"Am I right to say that's your reason to draw your sword against _him?_ "

No more words came from the Nephilim. For he, was finally asleep.

* * *

 **That's it folks! We finally reached the tenth chapter here and I'm so excited reaching this far. Thank you very much for all of y'all's support. Thanks to Kerlongst Evert Orlejov, who has been supporting me til this far, Jackie Advocado, who also provided me some ideas and of course, YOU reader yourselves who keep me rock n roll in this fic! Am I going to end this fic? Hell no. So, stay tuned to the next mission entitled: Counter Strike: Global Offensive. Peace out!**


	12. Extra Chapter

**For those who are curious about Dante's I.S:**

* * *

EXTRA CHAPTER:

I.S : DMC

I.S Core : Heart Of Nephilim v0.1

I.S Pilot: Dante Sparda

I.S Type: Ground to Air type

I.S Specifications:

1\. Built-in armor:

· Gilgamesh CQC Tac Armor: This state of the art multi purposes I.S armor manufactured by Sparda Company offers a serious protection for a total 3500 hit points with high resistances on non-elemental explosives, conventional firearms, and plasma damages. Upon deployment, it triggers Iron Lung together with Steel Heart Systems from the mouth cover which enhance greatly pilot's lung capacity and maintaining heart pressure as normal as possible for piloting DMC up to a total time of 3 hours. While being an armor, Gilgamesh also functioned as a default weapon embedded to it's pilot that deals a 75 hit damage whenever dealt to hostile shield. Further damage will be increased by default from training results and longer deployment period.

2\. Features:

· Wings of Nevan Aerial Combat System: A manually deployable mechanical wings that switch the I.S from ground into air unit and enable the pilot to soar the sky. Maximum flying speed is 1000km/hour, acceleration from 0 to 100 km/minute can be achieved within 10 seconds. Additional layers of light armor type coated above the initial layer provides mediocore durability against medium explosives, light shells conventional firearms and a band of 9 to 150s TP plasma lasers. Upon wings activation, the pilot can utilize additional weapons to be called into deployment. Further weapon details will be written on weapons section.

· Cerberus Cool Down System: An automatic temperature manager system which provides very high resistance under absolute degrees. In addition it functions as a resistance against ice and water types of attacks. The pilot can utilize additional weapons to be called into deployment. Further weapon details will be written on weapons section.

· Agni and Rudra Heat System: An automatic temperature manager system which manages body temperature during I.S deployment. In addition it functions as a stabilizers for Wings Of Nevan to reduce turbulences throughout the flight also as a resistance system against fire type of attacks. The pilot can utilize additional weapons to be called into deployment. Further weapon details will be written on weapons section.

· Beowulf Flash Supersenant: An enhanced feature from Vision Eye visor that automatically deployed together with Gilgamesh CQC Tac Armor Iron Long and Steel Heart Systems. Beowulf Flash Supersenant gives absolute protections against blinding lights that damage pilot's vision. The pilot can utilize additional weapons enhancement feature to increase Gilgamesh CQC Tac Armor's overall performance in combat. Further weapons details will be written on weapons section.

· Four Styles Of Battles: Sparda Company designed DMC to be a multiple states of single I.S to respond in different combat situations each with it's own significant feature for advanced hostile neutralizations.

i. Trickster: The default state of DMC. Upon being called in this state, the NERV FLEX system provides massive boosts in movement speed and enhancing the pilot's reflexes in exchange for a total of 500 shield points that will be shifted into Royal Guard Style. In addition, the 2nd layer of the I.S' armor will be dispersed resulting from medium to lightweight armor that allows faster mobility with huge exposures to wider range of damage.

ii. Gunslinger: The state where DMC shifts its purpose to a ranged type of I.S. When this state is being rendered in combat, all firearms within disposals will be enhanced by .45 Art Warks nanomachines and new shooting features will be available for executions. With Dead Eye targeting system installed, the software will automatically flag all hostiles and light up possible destructible objects in combat, furthermore correcting the pilot's aim to deliver an absolute accuracy when engaging targets. Similar Trickster state, the pilot will be exposed to wider range of damage, only additional bulletproof armors will be coated throughout the I.S to minimize the damages against all types of projectile weapons. To prevent the pilot from being vulnerable to series of close range attacks, Sparda Company developed John Wick Gun Kata System to counter close ranged targets using any currently equipped firearms.

iii. Royal Guard: The mode where DMC changes into a heavy duty I.S. Once this state is activated, 3rd layer of additional Goliath Vanguard Armor manufactured by Tatenashi INC will be reinforcing the 2nd layer of medium weight Knight Armor of Sparda Comapny as well as deploying it at the same time. By restricting ground and aerial movement speed to 50km/hour and 200km/hour for utilizing Active Inertia Canceller system, the I.S is able to reduce any incoming damages and absorbed them cleanly into its system to be returned in a devastative blast toward multiple targets within a straight line.

iv. Sword Master: The most stable state in DMC. During this state, a 2nd layer of medium weight Knight Armor will be covering the 1st layer of lightweight armor to provide balanced movement speed and defence capability. All weapons will be enhanced slightly during Sword Master activation and more close quarter combat sleighs will be available for advanced hostile neutralizations.

· Devil Trigger 2nd Shift: [UNKNOWN]

3\. Weapons: Below listed all weapons which are ready for combat disposal within DMC.

· Rebellion Claymore: A memento from Dante's father which is a mysterious high frequency blade that is capable to engage enemies within medium range with a wide radius due to its length and build. The reinforced metal alloys provide an absolute durability against all attacks and able to shatter any weapons in a deadlock contest of strength.

i. Default sleighs:

1\. Stinger: The pilot struck a target with a concentrated charging power at the tip of the blade resulting in a massive kickback force on enemy upon contact.

2\. Million Stabs: The pilot struck a target with consecutives stabs in jet speed to deal an accumulated of a massive 2500 damages. Further damages will be added if the pilot does not break attacking contact with a hostile force.

ii. Additional sleighs in Sword Master state:

1\. Drive: A quick charged ranged attack where the pilot cut the air to send an electrical shock on enemy.

2\. Over Drive: A series of air cuts derived from and executed after Drive.

3\. Helm Breaker: An impactful down cut that deals a total of 1000 damage upon contact.

· Ebony and Evory .45 Twin Pistols: A pair of identical pistols left by world's renowned gunsmith under the name of .45 Art Warks whom died during a fire that broke out in her apartment. Ebony offers a very high accuracy and damage while Evory provides a very quick fire rate as well as high stopping powers. Both pistols mainly use a .45 caliber rounds for optimal performances.

i. Additional sleighs in Gunslinger state:

1\. Charged Shots: Ebony and Evory unleashed a barrage of bullets on target after 3 seconds of charging. The shots are able to penetrate hostile's shield and deals slight physical injuries on targets.

2\. Rainstorm: A 360 degrees shot to engage multiple targets surrounding the pilot from air.

3\. Inverse Rainstorm: Similar to Rainstorm, only Inverse Rainstorm begins to engage enemies from the ground. Upon reaching the air, the pilot can chain into Rainstorm for engaging assurance.

· Coyote-A Double Barrel Shotgun: A heavy duty conventional double barreled shotgun. It boasts a devastating damage and kickback power that instantly shatters as well as injuring multiple enemies within a point blank range. Effective range of shooting is 100 meters. Further effective range is increased to 500 meters in Gunslinger state.

i. Additional sleighs in Gunslinger state:

1\. Charged Shots: Coyote-A unleashed a devastating single shot using all bullets within a very wide radius and instantly shatter hostiles' shield points. Heavy casualties will be expected upon sleighs execution.

2\. Shotgun Stinger: Likewise Stinger, the pilot strikes his target with a body blow following by a concentrated shots from the current weapon.

3\. Firework: The pilot unleashed a 360 degrees shot as well as reloading it in a motion to engage multiple surrounding enemies simultaneously.

· Pandora Box Multi Purposes Heavy Guns: A heavy duty shape shifting gun consists of 666 different weapon parts that can be changed into multiple forms of crowd control.

1\. John Rambo: A compound bow that shoots an explosive bow that penetrates enemy's shield.

2\. TX 133 Gatling Gun: A heavy duty double barreled 128mm gatling gun with infinite ammo. With Cerberus Cooling Down system installed, it prevents the gun from overheating.

3\. Boondock Saints Row Twin Blasters: A pair of hip fired 1500TP rail guns with auto targeting devices.

4\. Commando Quadzooka: A quadzooka that fires multiple seeking Dumb Fire EMP misseles.

i. Alternate shooting modes in Gunslinger State:

a. Terminator (TX133 Gatling Gun) : A Glass Cloak armor will be coated on the pilot reflecting plasma projectiles as well as a very high resistance on any other type of damages

b. John Constantine (Boondock Saints Row Twin Blasters) : A nuclear weapon that emits radiation type of attack with a radius of 120 km. In addition, there is a high chance to the victims who are exposed to the radiation will be risked with blindness.

c. Zoulda Launcher (Commando Quadzooka): A rapid fire cannon that shoots 70mm explosives with 4 different types of ammunition:

i. Venom Rounds : An explosive that splashes a very high corrosive acids upon contact.

ii. Canonazo Rounds A high explosive ammunition with a wide radius of stopping power.

iii. Ifrit Rounds: A powerful round that not only explodes on contact but also set multiple targets on fire.

iv. Sub-Zero Rounds : A movement restrictive nitro rounds that slows down enemy's movements.

d. Faixa Hellfire Walker: A deployable bipedal mechanical walker that is able to engage targets automatically. Equipped with a pair of 128mm Gatling gun on each sides of the robot's hind legs and a single anti ballistic missile inside the robot's jaw which is able to deploy a total of 100 multiple target seeking mini missiles from the main missile's body.

· Nevan: A guitar-like weapon that utilizes lightning type of attacks. Upon deployment, it grants the pilot resistances against lighting and water type of elemental attacks, but renders the pilot defenceless upon fire type of elemental attacks. The distorting tunes generated from this weapon interrupts enemy's I.S system while producing electric type of attacks. Additional form is a three levels of foldable schyte underneath that can be instantly deployed with a swing.

i. Default sleighs:

1\. Tune Up: Fundamental stance to specify hostile targets. Up to 3 targets can be locked before engagement procedures.

2\. Jam Sessions: A massive electric shocks that struck multiple enemies in blinding speeds.

3\. Reverb Shock: A powerful shockwave that kickbacks surrounding enemies.

ii. Additional sleighs in Sword Master State:

1\. Slash: A series of jet speed attacks using the schyte form.

2\. Feedback: A spinning attack to repel any surrounding foes.

· Cerberus: A triple stick with incredible attacking range infused with Sub Zero ice system that generates ice type of attacks. Upon deployment, it grants the pilot resistance against water and fire type elemental of attacks, however lightning type of attacks will deal more damage on DMC as long as the pilot wields this weapon in combat.

i. Default sleighs:

1\. Revolver: A an attack executed by jumping to spinning violently in mid air multiple times to quickly generate a powerful force to strike multiple enemies.

2\. Windmill: A defensive sleigh where the pilot spins the weapon to protect himself from any incoming projectile attacks.

3\. Satelite: An offensive sleigh where the pilot strikes all surrounding enemies within a spin around his body.

ii. Additional sleighs in Sword Master state:

1\. Flicker: A quick flicking succession of attacks.

2\. Crystal: Slamming the weapon to the ground's surface to generate huge ice pillars to strike multiple enemies in a single line.

· Agni and Rudra: A pair of identical single edged butterfly swords. Upon deployment, the user is exposed to water type of elemental attack, but resists more against fire type of elemental attacks. This weapons bestow it's user with fire and wind type of elemental attacks for wider spread of damage.

i. Default sleighs:

1\. Jet stream: A multiple slashes that cut down enemies within an infused cross slashes.

2\. Whirlwind: A powerful strike with a knockback force that disturb the enemy's balance.

3\. Million Slash: A devastative multiple slashes that cut down all enemies within a 180 degrees arc.

ii. Additional sleighs in Sword Master state:

1\. Twister: A fire tornado that burns surrounding enemies generated by spinning the twin swords above the pilot's head.

· Beowulf: An enhanced feature to Gilgamesh CQC technique that shoots blinding lights that disturbs enemies' vision the moment the pilot throwing a punch or kick from Gilgamesh CQC in exchange for the Flash Supersenant protection feature.

· Gilgamesh CQC: The default weapon of DMC that utilizes the user's hands and fists as weapons. No additional resistances nor vulnelaberity will be granted upon weapon usage.

i. Default sleighs:

1\. One Pair: A 2 hits punching combos.

2\. 2 Pairs: A 4 hits punching combos.

3\. 3 Of A Kind: A succession of rapid punches.

4\. Full House: A 5 hits punching combos.

5\. Straight: A powerful charged punch that knockbacks the enemy.

6\. Flush: A jump kick attack.

7\. Draw: A counter evasive action where the pilot steps back while elbowing the enemy behind.

8\. Kick 13: A consecutive 13 kicks attack.

ii. Additional sleighs in Sword Master state:

1\. Handouken: A punch that generates a shockwave that critically damage the enemy's shield points. It is possible to turn this sleigh into a projectile range that can be launched from the fist on a medium range before it loses its power.

2\. Soryuken: A charged uppercut that launch the enemy onto the air.

3\. Hiryu Soten Ha: A followable charged uppercut after Soryuken that brutalizing the enemy pilot completely from her shield bar.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be available once I sorted my stuffs here. So stay tuned.**

 **Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 11 : Mission 3 Part 1

**Heya folks! How is it going? Just like Snake's phrase which sounds: "Kept you waiting, huh?", I present Chapter 11 and Mission 3 to y'all. So sit back in front of the PC or the phone and just 'lax.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mission 3: Counter Strike: Global Offensive: Part 1

I woke up by the noise generated from the alarm clock that next to my bed. Even though my whole body is being defiant with my sleepiness (I am not a morning person to begin with, no matter how harsh Chifuyu-nee taught me back in my younger days), the thought of running for 10 laps as a punishment for being late for the regular morning exercise is enough to make me jump from the bed and seeing that Houki has already been waiting in front of the door.

"Come on Ichika! Hurry Up!" Houki has already changed into her morning training outfit.

"I am coming!" I said, throwing the blanket and get into my running shoes.

We joined with the other girls in the corridor like a flock of fish and dashed through it until we finally reached the arena. I puffed and broke small sweats from my forehead that I immediately wiped off using my left wrist. The cool morning air greet me with shivers as it breezes through my skin. I should have grabbed my track suit in the first place. I scanned the horizon-one of my routine on gathering new inspirations for my upcoming novel. As far as my eyes can see, girls are gathering on the field in their sleeping pajamas and minimum clothing articles that reveal the smooth curves tracing down onto an intersection which connects their girly-which-will-soon-be-womanly slim legs which tempts my 'little friend' down on my crotch. I quickly turned over to see whether Yamada-sensei is around, and there she is…whose mountain breasts covered under 2 layers of a white shirt and the school track uniform jumping wildly up and down like a cowboy riding an angry bull in a rodeo. I immediately crossed my legs to prevent my 'little boy' from standing any further. Today however, there is something different with Yamada-sensei. It seems like that she looks so…gloomy.

 ** _BOING!_**

I make out a pair of soft objects pressing on my back sending more energies to concentrate on my 'katana'. The weight becomes heavier as two arms encircling my neck followed by a familiar highly energetic cheerful tone.

"Ohayo Ichika-ku~n"

"Owaaah! Ta-Tatenashi-san?! Chottomande…Cut it out will you?"

I struggle against the thieving cat's sudden hug. But no matter how much I struggle, her hug becomes stronger and I left with no choice other than to pin my right thigh down to my crotch while tightening the muscles around the area to prevent my 'little boy' from standing up.

 _-_ _ **JIIII -**_

For some unknown reasons I feel a watchful eyes are preying on me, especially on my crotch.

"Hmmm…That's strange, isn't that thingsuppose to stand up?"

I let out a small scream as I jumped backward in surprise. I accidentally head butting Sarashiki-san during the process and she instantly released her arms in protest to the impact.

"I…Itai…" Tatenashi's fan revealed a 'pain' word representing her feelings.

"So…Sorry…" I rub the back of my head and turn to Sarashiki's twin, who is still fixated onto my virility "Kanzashi-san, if you please, stop staring at that."

"Oh, okay." She replied, without an ounce of guilt shown on her face.

These twins sharing the ocean blue hair and radiating ruby eyes are the infamous Sarashiki twins. The actively cheerful but thieving-cat cunning is Tatenashi Sarashiki-san. Such a person with a very high standard-close to perfection is our student council president whose position only to be attained by being the best amongst the best in the academy in terms of academic achievements. That includes being the strongest I.S pilot too amongst them. What makes she stands out most, beside the fact that she's the smartest and strongest I.S pilot and student in I.S Academy (while having such a bombastic figure too), is the fact that she's the representative of Russia, the 2nd strongest country in the world beside America.

The other one with slightly longer bangs on each side than Sarashiki-san is TatenashiKanzashi-san. Her introverted _hiki_ personality, in other words a shut in, is a polar opposite to her sister. Since she's a hiki just as the name suggests, she spends most time in her room watching animes, reading mangas and playing games. Turns out that she has a talent in drawing as a result of exposing herself to vast amount of our nation's pop culture leads her to become an artist. A manga artist to be precise. She made her debut recently in Akihabara and snatched the third runner up price in a drawing contest. Had she not drawn such a…robust image, then she would have already won the 1st price. Honestly, I don't have that much artistic sense but one thing for sure, Kanzashi-san had drawn something really exotic that made the audiences went crazy in terms of excitement arousal that time. By the way, the audiences at the event were totally girls and after she saw me her drawing at the competition, I was terrified to make contact with any males for a week. In case I forgot to mention, that Kanzashi-san is a genuine I.S mechanic. Give her any broken junks, she can magically turn them into brand new ones with sophisticate additions. Her magically engineering skills were demonstrated proudly when she single handedly turned a plain school's standard unit I.S into a helpful long range fire support unit called Uchigane Nishiki.

We form 3 lines with 7 people lining on each line. Following Yamada-sensei's instruction, I joined my fingers to stretch my body upwards while lifting my foot. My body eased and relaxed as every fiber of my muscles are contracting in one polar direction. Hmmm? Cho..Chottomande…Hold on! I watched in horror in realization that this stretching maneuver actually circulating the blood on my body upward, and that includes the one in my crotch.

"Hmmm? A..ano..isn't that…"

Crap! One of my classmates noticed my erection! I break more sweats from my brow as I gulping nervously pretending not to be aware of my physiological adaptation. Hey! The air is cold anyway, so I can't help myself too okay? Not to mention it's around 5.45 in the morning and I am a healthy young boy with his daily morning wood.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

That's it. I am done. It's over. I slowly opening my eyes, trying to averting the disgusting eyesight my classmates throwing at me, just to realize that their eyes are not focusing on me but at other direction.

At Dante, who stands in the center of the 3rd line beside me.

And by God, that one is a nasty morning wood.

"What? Never seen a morning wood before?"

I am speechless with Dante's response to this dangerous situation. He keeps his cool and acts naturally to our body adaptation. What's more he is being able to jest while taking a pride in it. While the girls are terrified with the bizarre sight (the girls in ISA does not expose to men before, therefore they view men like an alien or something that is worth to die to know for) I am impressed with Dante's calm demeanor.

"Sheesh, to think that you kids never seen a morning erection before even though you have been living with another guy before me makes me want to say that Ichika-chan has an E.D."

"Chotto, mande Dante-san! Who do you mean with an E.D?!" I said.

Little I know that I just dug my own grave as the girls coming with the topic following Dante's tune.

"E.D?"  
"I heard from my father that it's something dysfunction disease which infects his vital organ."  
"Now that you mention that, my father's business partner has this kind of disease in which he can't get his wee-wee stand up anymore."  
"Really? Does that mean he can't pee anymore?"  
"It's not about peeing. My uncle said it's related to the pride of men."  
"Pride of men?"  
"My father said that men are prideful if they can make their own wee-wee stand up every morning."  
"But with that kind of thing poking out?"  
"EWWWWWWW!"

"Attention!"

I breathe in relief when an authoritative voice demanding attention from the heated discussion. Standing next to Chifuyu-nee is a lady maybe in Chifuyu-nee's same age, whose brown hair is cut short that touches halfway of her lean white neck. She possesses an athletic stunning figure that one can tell she does martial arts while being a model at a same time. It is a shame that a scar is running across her freckled nose that scars her goddess beauty. But Chifuyu-nee is more beautiful than she. On second thought, maybe Chifuyu-nee is equal in terms of beauty with that lady.

Strange, where did I see that lady before? Looking at my classmates whose expressions are astounded at the lady's presence, I seriously doubting myself that none of my classmates are hardly recognize the lady.

"As a starting point in Biology 10 1, the one that you girls just saw is called as Morning Wood. Basically, it's men's body phenomemon to let their virility to stand up in the morning as a sign that they are healthy, especially in this place where you girls arouse those gentlemen over there with your minimum clothing. And don't give me that look because the similar thing applies to you girls especially during your period. Alright, top to the morning to y'all. Most of you might recognize me already from the magz and tv…" I meet her eyes and barely make out two different colored pupils under the yellowish eyewear "But let's start it from zero, shall we? Name's Mary. Just call me Lady. I did models prior to be admitted as your teacher here, and starting from today, you are going to see me as an assistant homeroom teacher of your idol,"

Mary 'Lady'-sensei, is replacing Yamada-sensei?!

"Yeah yeah I know, I know so quit with the mumbling already as y'all make me like a villain here. Look, I understand that you kids are really like Yamada-sensei so much as a big sister figure and trust me that she did cry a river last night when the headmaster replaced her with me due to some circumstances. So I suggest that all of you starting to learn to deal with it since life's not a cakewalk like y'all kids got in mind."

I- I mean all of us are speechless from Mary 'Lady'-sensei's cold speech, except Tatenashi-san who keeps her demeanor like a yuki-onna as if she had received the news beforehand. Anyway, it's just like…it's too sudden for our big sister to be replaced with this out of nowhere 'Lady'. Looking at Yamada-sensei, I see that her face turns red as her expression mellows. Tears gathering in her eyes as she sadly, painfully sobs. Nevertheless, the new 'Lady' teacher continuing her speech.

"'Right, so how am I going to say this part huh? Frankly speaking I am an easygoing person but don't expect me to be as meek as Yamada-sensei. Make my day and I'll make yours better or I'll raise a hell if you cross the line. Are we clear?"

We replied reluctantly in unison.

"Good. So, I guess it's the time I say _douzou yoroshiku onegaishimasu..._ "

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Her sobbing becomes louder and finally, unable to detain her tears anymore, she _literally_ crying herself a river as her knees touching the ground droopily. There's nothing that we can do but to pity on her.

"For the love of God, Yamada-sensei, I swear that if you cry once again I'll…oh what gives? Haaaaaa…"

 _PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

We immediately close our ears disrupted by the awful high pitched whistle blown by Lady-sensei. Yamada-sensei's cries may be loud, but the whistle carried by Lady-sensei is no doubt louder than her cries. For a momentarily, Yamada- sensei stops her whining as Lady-sensei grabs her shoulder and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Maya, look at me. That's right. Look at me for God sake! Now listens! My job assigned by the old man Kutsuwagi is to train these brats while kicking them at the same time whose asses that both of you and Orimura-sensei are afraid to boot!"

We gasp in unison. No one ever made that harsh comment before.

"Look, I don't want to yell at you but look at yourself! You disgrace yourself right in front of you and Orimura-sensei's pupils by whining over a little fuss? Hell, I would hardly call this a fuss to begin with so suck it up, stand up, puff your tits…"

Somewhat it appears to me that Lady-sensei slapping Yamada-sensei's monstrous boobs back and forth.

"And proudly show'em off to them just like how you build those pent up energies in those Ichika and Dante's dick you airheaded cow!"

"Ha…haik…I..I am…sorry! Uh…uuuuh!"

With that being said, Yamada-sensei wipes her tears from her eyes and her spectacles. To my surprise, she quickly recovers from her sadness as if turning another page in a textbook thanks to Lady-sensei's scolding. Alright, first impression time on Mary 'Lady'-sensei: First of all, she might be a little harsh- or maybe harsh in speaking manner as a teacher to begin with. But seeing her successfully confided Yamada-sensei back on her knees in the hard way, not to mention in quick, then I guess that's her plus point. Overall, see might be a good teacher.

"*Sigh* Now that's a bad start for my day and I am in the bad mood already. " A mischievous smile drawn across her face. Something telling me that she's going to toy with us. "So, what do you kids say about 6 laps in the morning huh?"

"Naani?!"  
"Six laps?!"  
"*Groan* Really?"

"No buts, I made a deal with Orimura-sensei this morning that if I can make Yamada-sensei back on her knees like just now that I'm gonna make y'all run 6 laps."

"What? Chotto-man…"Chifuyu-nee protests, but I see that my sister is immediately be quiet when Mary 'Lady'-sensei winks at her with her playful smile which certainly reminds me of someone I know very well who shares the similar mischievious smile. "*Sigh* Alright. You heard the Lady. Now start kicking off the dusts!"

Just like Orimura-sensei ordered, we reluctantly looping the training ground in a moderate pace. It is just exactly on the 2nd lap that I begin to excrete sweats profusely from my forehead and my back is drenched in a downpour from the body fluids as I am fighting for my breath while keeping up with the pace.

In case that you forget to know, the lenght of this running field is exactly 1 kilometer in total. 1 lap is 1 km and 6 laps are simply 6 klicks. We usually run 3 laps and no longer than that-unless we are being punished. Even we are I.S pilots, there are still limits to our body.

Most of my classmates have already reached their limit too, only the sport clubs members who manage to keep their cardio steady. Halfway of the lap assigned upon us, I feel the burning sensation coursing throughout my body from the contractions coming from my legs and arms those I pump upward and downward frantically dancing to the rhythm of my own cardio. It is not a matter of long time until I am slowing-down in protest to my fatigue. So do the rest of the girls. Including the sport clubs members but they probably be on their fifth or the final laps already.

A silhouette passed next to me. I barely catch the outline of the muscular broad back the figure has, concluding that he's a man. Then I realized it's Dante who just ran pass me. His running speed telling me that he's still in his top shape to run and hardly breaking any sweats nor fighting for his breath unlike us.

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

I watch Dante with my mouth opens while sucking the air in response to lung's demand for oxygen while water is still prohibited from entering my throat until I cleared my laps. The ground writhes in pain as footprints appeared on top of the surfaces leaving the legacy of a 2nd man who will go down to history. Now that comes to it, just how many laps Dante-san has been running lately? While I am pondering with the question, I hardly making the shape of his back anymore when he disappears into a blur. Then I feel violent gust of winds slapping my skin following by sounds resembles of lightning cracks strikes fear into us. I instinctively crane my head onto the sky aware of the sudden weather change to storm that might be grumbling above us. Strange, the sky is clear with sun cheerfully casting crystal yellow beam toward the ocean blue sky. Then what are they? Where do they come from? The violent wind and the lightning cracks, I mean.

 _FWOOOOOSSHH!_

In that split of second, time stops between me and him. In that heart beating moment too- that the image clearly flashed into my mind through my very own eyes of Dante-san is clad in his I.S. Our eyes once again meeting but in the silent moment as the universe allows us. His beautiful silver eyes, are as soulless as ever. For a moment, I am wondering that his cocksure attitude of all these times is just for show to cover the sadness within him and. I…pity him. I don't know what happened to this guy that robbed away the fire in his life but I want to help him.

"Beat it kid."

Urgh! Did he notice me? No, wait! Did he just read my mind? Time resumes. Huge clouds of dust from nowhere covering the entire arena like mountain eruption. I cough and covering my eyes fighting the harmful particles until they dispersed into the air. When I opened my eyes, Dante comes face to face with the teachers-as if challenging them.

None of them make any moves to study their opponents and the air around them is growing tenser. The situation is like a standoff in the cowboy movies where the slightest movement can put a different between life and death.

"Here, 20 laps. We are even now. No complain teach?"

TWENTY?! Did he just say twenty laps?!

"Actually that did not count since you deployed an I.S." I can make out that Dante is throwing his hands onto the air in frustration and groaning. "Least you did run on your feet, I hate to say it but…Fine. We are even,"

"Keep on running idiots! You still got another lap to go!"

Orimura-sensei's voice slaps us from our amazement. We quickly comply her order. Thanks to Dante-san, that we managed to take a very short break in that thrilling moment. It does not take long until Kanzashi-san ending the morning exercise by coming up in the bottom with fogs clouding her spectacles from the steaming sweats excreted throughout the laps.

"Fi..Finally. I…I can't..go…on any..more." Kanzashi-san complains, almost crying.

"Ara-ara. Come on Kanzashi. You a great job." Sarashiki-san passing a drinking bottle with her playful smile. "Literally though."

Kanzashi-san instantly gulping half of the content. "I pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Say, Kanzashi-san, can I have some of it?"

"Eh? I-Ichika, y…you want…this? I…I don't mind though. H…Here!"

I gladfully accepted the refreshment unaware for Kanzashi-san's expression as my body yearning for the nearest water. Though it's half-filled, I can't wait to let the cool water running down my throat. I move the bottle tip onto my lips, but I stop halfway. What's with the sudden change of air around here? I feel like someone's definitely going after my throat if I drink Kanzashi-san's half-drank bottle. I turn my back to the source of the murderous intention which comes from Houki, Charl, Laura, Ling and Cecilia. Honestly, what's going on with them? Nor I don't feel like I did something wrong to any of them these days though. I look back at the bottle in my hand. The clear liquids swirling around and oozing cold air from the bottle shaft inviting me to put them into my mouth. I notice Kanzashi's face turning slightly to rosy red in seemingly eager anticipation waiting me to drink her bottle. Her twin however, spreads her favorite fan on the back of Kanzashi-san with a smile.

 _Kill You._

"On second thought Kanzashi-san, maybe I'll just drink from the drinking tap instead."

I let out a laugh. You know, the kind of desperate laugh.

"Ehhh? That's a disappointment Ichika-kun. Oh well, whatever."

I drag my burnout legs away from my friends to the rectangular oasis located on the outskirts of the arena. I gently turn the lever sideway letting the water rushing out from the tap. Cupping my hands together to fill the water in my hands, I take a grateful sip. That was lovely. Closing the water tap, I feel a strong wind together with multiple simultaneous of motor voices coming from above of my head. Then I make out that multiple giant birds-make of iron in various colors descending down in turns. To my amazement, the arena where we conduct our morning exercise is just enough to nest all of these 'birds' which come for a visit. Next, I hear doors sliding in unison following by many figures descending down from each 'birds' 'belly. They are sharing the similar kind of formal attire. Each steps those figures are taking from the helicopter emits an influencing auras filled with power, money, intelligent and mostly charms. My eyes widening in amazement when I recognizing most of the faces of the people.

America, Japan, Russia, Australia, Singapore, China, Taiwan, Africa, Malaysia, one of them dressing in a diamond black military commando outfit and has an eyepatch similar to Laura's attire-so German then, and many more countries delegation coming to our school at the same time. Judging by the size of the crowds, I would say that there are at least 50 or 60 countries representatives. This sudden visit leaves us with a huge question since there are no announcement given prior to their influential visit.

Even Orimura-sensei is clueless with this sudden visit when we seek her counseling to the situation. So do Yamada and Lady-sensei.

"Bonjour, or should I say Ohayo, Madame Brunhilde-san?"

The title of Brunhilde is given to the strongest woman in the earth. The sole title only goes for Chifuyu-nee, who won the Mondo Grosso tournament years ago.

"Morning. How can we be in your service?" Orimura-sensei extends her hand taking the French delegation's greeting formally with a polite smile. That smile gives us heart attacks, and several of my classmates have to be run into the infirmary.

"Looks like you got an ocean of fans as usual. Oh, enough with the chit-chat. Let's get down to the business shall we? We'd like to meet with Monsieur Dante-Sparda."

For some reasons, I feel my stomach churning when the lady mentioned Dante's name. The air around them growing thicker with strong sense of rivalry and for a moment I thought that I hear lightning cracks from their eyes. Something's not right here.

I dare myself to look at Dante-san, whose eyes are flaring just like that time when he conducted his sword catching maneuver.

Dante grins. I don't like this.

Something bad will happen.

* * *

 **And that's the wrap! Stay tune for the 2nd part. To be honest, this one should have posted in August but I had to rewrite this from scratch since I met a dead end with the original one and when I re-read it, I can't believe what I wrote. And here is the script that I mentioned:**

 **Chapter 11 : Mission 3: Counter Strike: Global Offensive**

 **It was exactly 5.00 AM when Dante's ears alerted by the digital clock etched beside his bed. He had forgotten being on such comfortable bedding he ever had in his life that he decided to fall into another blissful slumber after silencing the noisy mechanical cricket. Turned out that he had to have another thought on that one when his ears picked out many quick movements behind the door. His reflexes automatically set him into combat mode. His rationality was stronger however, that he remembered that he is in a school ground where harm is the least he expected unless being authorized by the teachers in an official combat even with his current attitude. Dante would have already shifted his smooth thick warm blanket higher onto his neck and resumed his slumber that he had longed for if only he did not pick the faintest sharp commandeering voice behind the door yelling whomever in her sight to pick up their paces to somewhere he least cared about. _Come on, not now teach._**

 **Dante went down in half assed from his bed and walked into the toilet. He let a small stream of cold water running from the faucet. Then, with a quick splash he awoken most of his body, bracing for another day. He dared to look at himself in front of mirror wondering how long since he had his stubs taken care of. Then, saw _him_. **

**Quivering, the mirrored figure emitting a strong foul presence sending shivers into his bones . What used to be eyeballs resided inside the sockets were replaced with empty void each emitting malicious look. A pair of tears, as red as blood they were, didn't stop coming out altogether from the hollow eye sockets as the creature was in such a deep pain. All because of one's foolish mistake, the creature pressed his jet black palm into the mirror as if forcing its way out from the glass world. It opened its jaw wide, very-very wide that it fell down onto its neck but oddly remained intact.**

 ** _"DAAANNNTEEEE, WHHHHHYYYYYYY?!"_**

 **The painful shriek was filled with anguish and so horrifying that even the fearless man in the earth crashed backward to the floor.**

 **"GAAAAAAH!"**

 ** _BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

 **Three brasses of smoking empty shells clattered onto the cold floor. Dante kept firing and firing. He lost count how many bullets he landed on the ghost. Dante gasped like a fish out of water.**

 **"Dante! STOP IT!"**

 **Dante reflexively trained his pistol at the voice. It was a split second matter that he almost pulled the trigger if he did not grasp a look at the intruder. Chifuyu's reflexes quickly kicked in to put her into an evasive maneuver while she assessed the situation. Other than a broken mirror riddled by bullets from a .45 caliber pistols, everything seemed normal to her.**

 **Everything but Someone.**

 **"Put down the gun." She cautiously asked.**

 **Dante obediently complied and steadied his breathing.**

 **"Top to the morning, teach." He cocked a smile.**

 **"What happened here?"**

 **Dante slowly shifted himself to standing. He switched on Ebony's safety. Their gazes met in a silence before Dante proceeded outside and joined the flock of rapid female teenagers running to wherever he knew, he mentioned a grace learning no one noticed the ruckus inside his room.**

 **Chifuyu sped her walking speed across the hallway while at the same time her thought going over Dante. Regarding the broken mirror in Dante's room, she couldn't help but letting herself fell into a concern- a deep one- for him. She denied the feeling. It's not like she wanted to care for him or what as another person but because that he's one of her student in her homeroom. As a credentialed I.S teacher, the best one ever in the world so far, she was also responsible for his mental state.**

 **Dated back her days as another instructor in Germany where she was assigned to train Black Foot Squads-Laura Bodewig's armed forces- she witnessed numerous cases of mental breakdowns as well administering first psychological treatment to them. Poor children, she remembered. They were not even 15 years old, yet had to suffer grueling physical trainings while abused mentally by other instructors. Her stomach was churned thinking of those children in Germany that time labelled as 'products' instead of a human beings as they are biologically created from tubes as the project suggested in German: Tube Soldiers. No one care for them, they were just another top secret product artificially made by the country to create machines in human in order to either as an attempt to show off Germany's superiority to the world in rival to America's or another step in science development disregarding living rights. In simple terms for another words, _TX100 Terminators_ from Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator.**

 **Identity crisis and possible signs of PTSD. Could be one even two of those symptoms appeared from Dante based on his background: A mercenary he was, there would be no doubt that he had mercilessly killed people for money as a living-perhaps even though they begged for their lives and he took pleasure in doing it. It's not like he wanted to take any bright respectable jobs other than that but because of this shady gritty job, to him for his father's sin, this job is the only lifeline form of revengeance against the ones who murdered his parents and caused the loss of his twin as he had mustered strength to turn the table unlike the young kid of him who had to run and powerlessly cower in shadow every day.**

 **Until that sadistic pleasure backfired at him, he began to crack. Some of his victims perhaps were people he knew dear that he took away, or collateral damage where shit happened that he accidentally took undeserved lives-children, old man/woman, or women (although she doubted it)- and lived with the guilt day by day.**

 **As long as he remained as her homeroom student, Chifuyu was responsible for his recovery. No, even if she wasn't his homeroom teacher anymore, she'd help him recover. Think of it as a gratitude as he held back when fighting her dear brother and putting his life for this academy.**

 **Someday, she'd decided to set an eye to eye meeting with Dante studying more about himself rather than what's written on the paper andhopefully, helped him to get over with it. Perhaps she'd involve with that mysterious 'Lady' Mary as well because she's the only other lead Chifuyu had although she was still unclear of Kutsuwagi-san's motives for having a supermodel waltzing in this place.**

 **She welcomed a fresh air into her lung. The I.S tracking suit offered a very good protection from the chilly morning air as she stepped into the arena where students assembled for early morning exercises.**

 **"Ah Orimura-sensei, ohayo gozaimasu." Yamada greeted.**

 **"Ohayo, Maya." She curtly replied.**

 **She scanned the horizon ignoring the admiring eyes on her. The students had already begun their routine morning run encircling the arena.**

 **(The failed script ends here so hope this can give y'all something extra.)**

 **So yeah, be seeing y'all on the next chapter like John Wick. Damn. Keanu Reeves surely blew my brains out with those awesome ass kicking gun kata! And yes, in case that you are wondering where the gunslinger came from, it's inspired from John Wick.**


	14. Chapter 11 : Mission 3 Part 2

Chapter 11: Mission 3: Counter Strike: Global Offensive (Part 2)

Juuzou Kutsuwagi was hosting a guest for a man in his early fifties. Two glasses of half filled alcoholic beverages served to keep the elder men company under the heavy air swirling around them. His guest was a man in his middle of forties whom dressed formally in a light blue suit with a light red tie hung around his neck. A silky smooth black colored business pants covered his legs providing comfort in his walk and seating.

"That's very nice of you Sarashiki. To think that you would stop by at my office to discuss this matter, I thank you."

"Save your gratitude for later until this is over Juuzou." Sarashiki leaned back "The air is heavy. Why don't you ease yourself so we can talk better?"

"That would be until I comprehended the situation."

"As you wish, you are the boss. So, where should I start?"Sarashiki presented a cellphone from his pocket and playing a video to his host. "This press conference is held at 01.00 AM this morning. Here, take a look at the video."

 _"First of all, I would like to express my deepest apologies to the sudden news about this press conference and my gratitude to any one of you who took a seat to deliver my master's urgent message to the world. Unfortunately my master is currently under the weather, therefore I shall take his stead for this press conference on behalf of him and do assure that his words are worthy to both of your time and those who listen. Hear! For this is what my master, The Nephilim, owner of Sparda Company told me to pass his words to all of you: 'For today, right at one A.M from the time I am laying on my sickbed, I, Nephilim, after these times of conducting joint venture with I.S Academy in I.S and medical R &D, I announced that Sparda Company is finally open to any countries who are interested in partnership with Sparda Company. However, be in mind that Sparda Company only opens to one partnership with a country from all over the world. Since there are so many of you who are taking interest working with Sparda Company, neither of us can make the call. Therefore, I leave the decision up to my company's champion whose name goes by Dante Sparda. I shall await for the good news from him.',"_

 _"That's the end of my master's_ message. _Also, in case that you are wondering, my master is simply down by a cold. He will make his recovery soon. Thank you for your attention."_

The video ended there. Both elders taking a sip of their respective own glass. One still denying the news convincing himself that it was just another gibberish spoken by an eccentric businessman through his loyal butler, the other one simply wanted to indulge himself in the expensive brandy the host provided from his nerves.

"Don't make that face, Juuzou. I did not even believe myself neither until the call came to me through my units at the site."

"This statement, how fast do the other countries reacting to it?"

"Very fast enough to fly to our school once the press conference was over."

"I see." Kutsuwagi exhaled. "In that case, I want your insight on the international situation."

Sarashiki curtly smiled. He eased himself taking a long deep breath then exhaled it. Sweats flowing down from his guest's cheek telling Juuzou that however the other countries reacted to the controversial statement had gone apeshit.

"But before that, where is he now? That Dante Sparda, the troubled child under Morrison-san's wing…" There was a grief in Sarashiki's tone. "I am sorry for your loss."

" _Et tu,_ Sarashiki?"

"Extreme Malis, Extreme Remedia. The three of us used to fight together when we were younger Juuzou. Maybe he's an ass, but he saved me from a downing Black Hawk in the UN Building from your lousy shot on that bird. He pushed me sideway in exchange for a deep long nasty scar on his back by the chopper's rotor."

"He's a tough guy."

"The toughest gaijin I ever known to earn my respect."

Both men lifted their glass.

"To ."

"Kanpai."

The sorrow once again found its way to Juuzou, the exact same moment when he toasted to his dead friend. Hushing the loss, the brandy tasted like bleach corroding his throat down to his body. Juuzou struggled for his stomach.

"Juuzou?!"

"I'm fine…I am fine. Thanks for your concern Sarashiki."

"You had me there old timer." Sarashiki took Juuzou's empty cup and set it aside with his. "You should quit drinking this. It kills you."

"That's rich coming from you. But you are right. Think I had enough…for now. As for Dante-san, he's being taken to an empty room where we used it to interview our prospect pilot candidates. He's currently with delegations of whichever countries listening to each of their offers right now."

"So it has begun I see. Alright then. America is desperate to relive its day as a number one country in the world ever since Donald Trump's become a POTUS. 'Make America great again' my ass. America is just searching frantically for weapons better than nukes. When I.S came, they immediately jump into any ace candidates as fast as the Road Runner to recruit them to be their representative and the number America changes his representative is as often as one changes his clothes. What I am seeing is that America's representatives are none other than killer dolls or weapons to be used to hold other countries on their neck if any of them dare to surpass Uncle Sam in terms of Economic and Politic. That includes science and technology as well. Also, following the 2nd male unit that you have Juuzou," Sarashiki emphasized "once America got the news wind, my units in America reported that the NASA is collaborating with CIA in attempt to port the I.S for the military usage, especially for the males. Though it's still a futile attempt, what I am concern about coming from the internal politic."

"You mean guns control?"

"That would be the least of my concern. Say Juuzou, what do you think if the I.S was legalized for civilians?"

Juuzou's eyes widened with the horrid thought. "That…That's crazy! A- Are you saying that America is…"

Sarashiki nodded. "America is the craziest barbarians I ever known Juuzou. Since conventional firearms are useless nowadays, therefore they are planning to legalize _double-double u ehm dees_ and turn them into household guns. Whatever the terms Americans are using but the idea is exactly the same." Sarashiki poured the fiery water into his glass. "Imagine every house in the neighborhood having a nuclear weapons or two and when someone acting high or literally _high_ and deploying one at wrong time at place."

Juuzou let out a long stressful sigh. "I better not to think about that."

"At least, the good news from my units is that America's 2ndAmandment is having a ruckus with each other in the congress."

"How long the ruckus will continue?"

"My prediction is they will cease their fighting until they got Morrison's boy. But when they got him, the law will be exercised instantly."

"Any reaction from other countries to America's political movement?"

"No. America managed to shut the media down. But not to other countries who sent their agents to sniff America. They are making the similar moves like Uncle Sam, some are even begin baring their fangs at America after long years. Take example of Mexico of the nearest one which got separated by Trump Wall like China was separated from the Mongolia by Emperor Qin's Great Wall. The Mexicans are eager to tear the damned wall down and they'd die for it just like lining for tacos. P.S: Spanish supports Mexico to tear the wall down."

"Hmmm…"Kutsuwagi took a mental note trying not to smile. _Karma is a bitch after all._ "How about China?"

"He who controls the money controls the world. At the last 20 years, China has been rising to the top of global economy and earned the hot seat by itself. Even I admit that Chinaman, those Chinese are expert merchants who sees opportunity better than anybody else. When the I.S was globalized, China is the one who opened I.S' stock market instead of Japan and they _zhuan_ -ed the most comparing to other countries despite the cheap quality of I.S they produced. I mean seriously, what do you expect from Chinaware? Similar to America, that Chinese are looking forward for modern world domination too, but through monetary path. At least their ways are slight better than America but eventually they are going to pluck the Eagle then cook it sweet and sour ala Guang Dong style." Sarashiki washed his throat from the drink.

"Hmph. Knowing you, that would be the least that I would worry about if I were you."

"You read my mind." Sarashiki leaned back. "Tell me Juuzou, when does a man die?"

"That's rich coming from you. One does not simply die when he stopped breathing. The 'die' is just a term used to separate between the living and those who are not. When one stopped breathing, he firstly went into the minds of the livings to cherish their memories and live there instead of going to the afterlife. To put it simply, one dies when he was forgotten. That's all."

Kutsuwagi concluded before going for his glass. He had his hand stopped when he poured the drinkable acidic liquid.

"Didn't you say that you had enough minutes ago?"

"I did say I had enough for that time. Now's the time to drink up the sober, I won't die from this."

"Fine then, at least let me pour that for you."

"Give me plenty." Juuzou let Sarashiki poured for his glass.

Sarashiki filled a quarter of Juuzou's glass before holding it in one hand putting aside his glass on the table.

"This is just a drop Sarashiki, none can satisfy anybody."

"You don't need that much."

"Of what China disturbs you that you need that much?"

"It's not about China. It's Shanghai. The year is 2020…"

"27 years more before Shanghai will be completely merged into Mainland China and all of its special independent politic and economic systems will be gone and following China's including the Hong Kong Currency. Just like Taiwan's."

"Exactly. Now here's the situation in the Paris of the East: Yesterday, following the convoy raid by an unidentified group of drones 8 months ago, a total of 120 I.S cores were gone missing-high possibility were stolen at the end of the raid. That incident did trouble general Ling, the uncle of Ling Fang Yin of class 1-B of your student for those months as those I.S cores are meant to be developed for his niece's I.S. So, China put the blame on him despite they rejected his proposals to suggest additional security forces from the Mainland with better equipments. To do him a favor, I sent a group of highly skilled team to investigate and track down the case. When the report came from my units, they successfully retrieved 8 I.S cores from a port in Shanghai. Guess what when they matched the serial numbers Juuzou? The numbers are exactly matched with the missing cores from general Ling's convoys. The discovery raised a suspicion form my units that a secret power play is happening where Shanghai is preparing for an uprising together with Taiwan to separate from China and declare an independent state together with Shanghai merging into Taiwan. During the excavation progress, my units reported that they were attacked by a group of . Suspected the same group of drones which raided general Ling's convoys. They managed to thwart the attackers but casualties are quite high. From 12 of my units, only 2 were able to make it out alive with deep wounds. 7 were gravely injured and left unconscious while 3 were left in catatonic state after the attack."

"Any leads on the hostile?"

Sarashiki paused. He gulped most of the contents of the bottle's remains. Wiping the stain on his lips, though partially affected by the drink he managed to give Juuzou a serious look.

A serious one that his friend had to believe it or else.

"Do you believe in demons?"

"As in written in the holy scriptures? Then I'd say no. What's written in there are just gibberish. It's just a leash told by wises to maintain the order by selling God's name just because they failed to teach the youngsters the law of the man."

Sarashiki let out a small chuckle. "Then you won't believe what I am saying then."

"That depends. If that's troubling you, then spit it out for I am the one who listens no matter how stupid it will be."

Sarashiki exhaled "Fine then. The mental ones keeps muttering something about mystical creatures attacked them. What's the name again? Griffin? Har…Harpy! Yes! Harpy, known as the creature with the body of a woman but wings and legs of an eagle. The term matched the descriptions coming from the survivors saying that they were attacked by medium build mechanical birds armed with plasma knives on each of their legs, wings are not only meant as mobility but attacking as well because it appears that there is a built in plasma knives attached on their wings. No one managed to achieve a close range winged weapon before. When the scraps were analyzed by my team in R&D, apparently they are clean."

"Clean? As in bullets?"

"No traces or whatsoever leads. Whoever made these drones is 1 step ahead of us."

"Phantom Task?"

The horrid name sank into the elders.

"Could be." Sarashiki admitted. "Or could be not. They still have not made that kind of progress yet. This is far more advanced than what Phantom Task has in disposal."

"I can give you several names if you like."

"I appreciate that but I'll pass Juuzou. Look, its not like that I don't trust you or something but," Sarashiki smiled. "Let me take care of this while you worry about the kids, alright?"

"That's a pity as the kids are doing just perfectly fi…" Kutsuwagi suddenly recalled a man. He sank limply deeper into his chair.

"Not as fine as you think, huh?" Sarashiki teased.

Juuzou calmed his nerves from with his liquor. "Oh hush your jest Sarashiki! Don't give me more headache than Dante-san had. No wonder Tatenashi got it from you."

"Not me. She inhibits it from her mother. Kanzashi is the one who got my genes."

"The _hiki_ one?"

"Yeah, though she's average in grades and sport, she's proven to be an expert I.S mechanic as expected from my family. But I can't stop worrying about her hobby which put shame into my family. I think I'll have a word with her or two soon."

"Don't be hard to her. She's fragile, unlike her twin."

"I'll think about it. Thanks anyway. Alright, shall we back to business?" Sarashiki shared the liquor.

"Anytime you want."

"Now that I remember, I do believe the Black Hare militia group also getting involved in today's session, yes?"

Kutsuwagi curtly nodded.

"*Sigh* I can't say anything bad about them recalling that they our ally but what I heard from my intel team, is that German is developing a weapon to surpass Infinite Stratos."

Sarashiki paused, letting the word sank into Kutsuwagi.

"A weapon to surpass I.S?"

"It's not an I.S nor in similar class to it, neither it is in the form of Exo-suit nor any sophisticated battle gears. I heard it is in the form of conventional weapons, bullets, explosives, hell could be something smaller and portable like a portable EMP generator."

"That's a hoax then."

"Even if it's a hoax, I'd like to confirm it again and again until I am ascertained that I am wrong even if it's a ninety nine point nine percent chance of being a hoax. Remember The Division's protocol? From 10 agents, of 9 who say yes, 1 has to take the role to say no to assume 'what if' possibilities that the nine of the agents are wrong. Even if they are literally wrong."

"You are the 10th guy then. The 'No' guy."

"It was not me. It was Morrison."

"Ah." Kutsuwagi closed his eyes briefly. "Yes. I forgot about that. So, with Sparda Company backing them up, assuming that the Black Hare militia won Dante over, whatever they are making in the back will be settled in no time with Sparda Company's capabilities." Juuzou paused, "Interesting. If that's German's move, what would the rest of Europe's be?"

"French's female population has been going skyrocket since I.S was invented following the Russia's female population. They are currently recruiting more I.S pilots under the Dunois Company's influence. Just need a good poster boy and better technologies and everything's set to bare their fangs all over Europe. The British who feels unhappy with French's behavior sending MI6s under His Majesty's order to thwart French's game but no results so far. British need a serious gear in their spy game and they are the first to utilize I.S in espionage business. No wonder their produced I.S-es are sleeker and smaller for long range infiltration purpose. However, since the I.S is…too 'exposed' not to mention 'loud' so, they keep find ways to trim it down into quiter engines. They made several noticeable progress however, likewise other countries, they need better technologies with more proper agents, especially the one with a militia background but live in the streets better than any of their James Bonds."

"But why Dante? He doesn't have any military background to start. That's according to the file that you gave me for Orimura-sensei's interrogation purpose."

"One does not need to have any military background to hold a gun, Juuzou. Remember that! As long one can deliver the job done, so be it even if the hired gun is a homeless old man."

"I got your point. But even so, does Rome have anything to say about this?"

"Unfortunately they don't for the news still has not reached there yet. Well, the Pope wants Rome to stay neutral and become an I.S free country in the world. That's why they don't send their delegation to here."

"In that case, how does Rome defend itself from I.S attack?"

"That'd be all countries in Europe's call to defend the Holy Land, but most of the job is done by Swiss. Swiss do set their eyes on Dante to become a deterrent in order to protect Rome. I do believe that Swiss comes with an irrefusable offer for Dante."

"Such as?"

Sarashiki shrugged. "Swiss chocolate? Hell Juuzou, I may know many things but don't expect me to know _all_ things. 'Sides, I am not a God."

"Okay then, anything else do you have from Europe?"

"Actually, there's a bunch of kids running amok in Flanders. Say, ever heard the brats of Nanite Hackers?"

Juuzou rose his eyes. " _Naanii_ Hackers?"

"Nanite." Sarashiki corrected. "A bunch of vigilante kids with little military background but caused me a headache these past months. They run in the streets carrying serious toys with them capping conglomerates, VIPs, people with influences et cetera under the order of Kerlongst Evert Orlejov, XO and second in command is a Mattheus Astolfo, Azdtof, Ass… hell I'd better call him Asshole."

Juuzou chuckled. "With a person like you, I reckon it's something personal?"

"Asshole wiped out half of my units in Flanders together with his big boss. Torched my establishments and skimmed my cash. Well, I can let them slide especially the last one but seven point sixty twos, twelve gauges and nine double m-s inches from my vitals? Kids nowadays need good spanking and I'll make sure they were spanked good enough."

"But how did it happen to you Sarashiki? Did you cross their path?"

"Unfortunately, yes after an op where I detained a Phantom Task higher ups in Flanders for information not knowing that she was marked for the kids who wanted her head. I managed to fend those kids off during the first contact but before I could squeeze out the target for information, I did not expect those kids to charge straight into my blacksite in broad light, putting bullets to her head while I was suppressed down. Hell, if it was not because of Morrison's ODAs then I'd be goner for sure."

"Good for you then. But you forgot to mention their motives."

"Apparently, my Flemish unit reported that Nanite Hackers were originally a vigilante group who exposed the corrupted governments and criminals across Flanders. When I.S were invented by Tabane Shinonono, they are the one who keeps the _double double u ehm dee_ in check underworld and make sure that none of the criminals and hooligans laid a hand on that damned weapon. Until they were gunned down by Phantom Task on a bright Sunday. Casualties were pretty high. It was a massacre and young Kerlongst Evert Orlejov witnessed his dear mentors, his families were slaughtered right in front of his eyes. That was years ago when he was in Ichika's age. Since the incident, his group abhors I.S and the pilot. They turn their hatred into bullets and using their knowledge to turn the table by turning the I.S cores into their…toys. No group ever in this world outside us to wage a war with Phantom Task. Every single person with influence capped by them were identified as the ones whom ever made contact to Autumn, known as Phantom Task leader's right hand. If only we…Excuse me, I could convince this group of raging bulls to join us, we can finally put an end to this bloody war, Juuzou."

"Raging bulls?"

"Bulls are blinded by their rage when they are angry, yes? That's what I see in those kids' eyes. "

"Again, do you need a hand, Sarashiki? If I made my move, then I can assure you that Nanite Hackers will bow down to you."

"Thanks but I'll pass Juuzou. Like I said, you take care the kids, let me take care of the intel plus the dirty works for you."

"If you say so. But if Kerlongst Evert Orlejov put you in the hospital bed or any of his group, mark my words that I'm going to make them kneel for you even if I have to break every single of their limbs before turning them into your dog, my friend."

A cold shivers tangling Sarashiki in his seat. His throat suddenly went as dry as Sahara dessert despite being occasionally washed by his host's liquor. _It is it! Juuzou's air! Oh God! Those eyes and that pressure!_ Sarashiki was bathed in his sweats. He quickly went for the remaining of his drinks but found it was empty, as though was vaporized into air by Juuzou's air. Juuzou rose from his seat.

"Another round, my friend?" The pressure was slightly decreased with Juuzou's polite offer.

Kutsuwagi gulped and nodded.

"So, I believe that's all from Europe that you have in your disposal. Tell me about Russia."Juuzou placed a newly opened 80 years old French Wine on the table. "But before that, drink."

Sarashiki filled his glass complying Juuzou's command. "Blargh! Russia is developing a new type of I.S in response to fortify their deep naval defenses. According to my intel team, this I.S is a naval type which is designed to provide support to Russia's submarines. Talking about the terror from the abyss, Russia is intending to include deep nuclear strike function into the I.S as well in case any countries, especially America or China are trying to temper Russia."

"Again, without Sparda Company's influence that naval I.S project would be futile I suppose?"

"Unfortunately, no." Juuzou surprised. "The project surprisingly is halfway done. But they are missing a core for the I.S deployment in deep underwater. That's where Sparda Company will play its part in developing a core for them. As for the other countries in Asia, in Korea, the North keeps showing off their nuclear supremacy even being struck by America together with Japan and South Korea. If they got a hand on Sparda Company, there would be nothing to stop Korea from launching a global invasion for all these years they endured. With the South keeps suppressing the North's villainous acts, South Korea only need someone and something to fight for their cause to unify their country once again. Yet here is the problem: The South has planned to not let a single trace of the North to live. They are going to go all out in a genocide against the North, that to be certain from my eyes in Korea."

"Aren't there any neutral countries not going for these rotten causes?"

"Japan? That's what you are trying to imply, Juuzou?" Sarashiki took a long breath. "Although Japan is known for its neutrality, it has lost its right to elect another representative."

"What do you mean that we lost our right to elect another representative?"

"Remember the limits for a country's cadet rep Juuzou? We already got Kanzashi, Ichika and Houki. Well, Chifuyu _was_ used to before she was replaced by her brother. Unless the limits are raised beyond its threshold, I'd be more than glad to force Dante to become our cadet rep."

Juuzou shook his head. "I see your point, but even so Dante-san is not the one who would be easily bowed to anyone even a knife is already pointed on his throat."

"So he's stray dog, huh?"

"More than that. A wolf if I'd say."

"But wolf hunts in packs."

"Then he's the lone alpha."

"Whatever."

"So, Japan is out of the game then." It suddenly came to Juuzou. "Wait! I think I just saw a Japanese delegation coming today."

"Japan just comes here to watch after all. Don't worry. I have set my eyes on her in case she is a mole assigned by Phantom Task. Now, where were we again? Ah yes. Now I remember, South East Asia is taking sides. They follow anyone who has the highest bid by shoving enough bills or paying attention to their needs. Little do they know that they are just pawns to be disposed by their master, that includes Singapore as well. Finally, talking about Africa, I received words from my units that there are sights of African children using I.S."

Juuzou shocked. "Children pilots?! You mean like 15 years old and below pilots?"

"Sounds familiar with child soldiers Juuzou? You bet. Children are easier to be used as disposable assets especially homeless ones whom were forsaken by their parents. Give them enough food and shelter, they sworn their loyalty to you better than dogs despite being fed with gun powders in their food. Give them guns and train them both physically and mentally- calling it image training by showing them Hollywood flicks of actors with big guns going killing spree during cold war, then you have the cheapest but effective killing machines of 21st century. If they die, then no one would remember them."

"This is an outrage! Even though Africa is struggling with civil wars, drought and famine they can't just throw children into using the damned nuclear weapon!"

"Even Africa delegation denies this sighting. My team is currently running a covert op to gather more proof of these I.S children. If my prediction is correct, Juuzou. They are training children to pilot I.S to engage in civil war and sell them like in a garage sale. I can't imagine what if Sparda Company was involved in Africa's bloody cause."

"Neither am I."

Another long stressful sighs coming from both of the elders. They decided that it's wise to let the silence sank in. Sarashiki went for the liquor, pouring more wine for Juuzou's. But Juuzou held his hand upward.

"I think I had enough of it already."

"As you wish." Sarashiki poured the remaining into his glass "All the more for me."

"So in the end, are you saying that we are in the brink of World War 3?"

"Yes."

"What's the chance of us to avoid the war?"

Sarashiki shrugged. "Zero point Oh-Oh-and many more oh-s one percent."

"That's absurd! Has the humanity fallen into such degradation for the thirst of power?!"

"It is very absurd and it's natural Juuzou! Nor we can help about it despite we have pulled so many chains on them but the dogs and bitches have gone rabid in mating season!" Anger moved Sarashiki to take his drink in one shot before letting names escaped from his mouth. "Blargh! The world does change but some things never change Juuzou. War is one of them. It all begins and ends with a man. You want an irony, Juuzou? The three of us fought for the world and put them in check during our days behind the curtains. Until one of us, left his successor turned out to be a suicidal problematic child and the fate of the world now rests at his hands! What a joke!"

"Indeed is a black joke." Juuzou chuckled. "I guess the joke got us and if I may object Sarashiki, Dante-san is not a problematic child despite being at the same age with Orimura-sensei."

"And your saying is?"

"I'd say that he's a prodigy."

"Prodigy? By the love of God Juuzou!" Sarashiki leveled his tone. "Look at him! He's a cracked shell inside out! Those eyes he got, are the eyes of a dead man! He's no one but a walking dead! He had already abandoned hope, will and the world Juuzou! I once saw a man like this before and I tell you what he seeks, _death!_ Now what makes you think that he is a prodigy? His decision will lead us into dark age worse than World War 2 Juuzou!"

Juuzou thought for a moment. A wiseful sight graced from his friend hushed Sarashiki from his rage.

"Every man deserves a redemption, Sarashiki. Even for someone who had already abandoned the world. As for Dante, he needs a reason to live, again." Juuzou emphasized "Be it something or someone. For now, he lives for the guilt of someone he was responsible for." Sarashiki could feel bitterness coming from Juuzou's tone. "We just need something fresh to steer him back to life other than guilt."

"If you say so." Sarashiki nodded.

"Anyway, there's something bothering me Sarashiki."

"Name it."

"I ran through the background check based on the file that you gave me, turned out it is a bogus. Dante Sparda does not exist in the upper world society. In the underworld however, he only makes his appearance as a ruthless ghost hunter, a famous one whom responds to whatever it is that deals with paranormal activities that the government could not deal with or personal requests. No birth but criminal records of speeding, tax avoidance and street brawls. Just where and who did you get the story from?"

"It's uhh…from a reliable source I can affirm you."

"You made your grand appearance with The Nephilim during Nero 'Shiroyasha' finals with 'Twister' John Cambo in Budokan. Thanks to you two, that I could see the young man broke the filthy scum's jaw in a single uppercut. But that's not the issue here. You never seen in the public with any influential figures unless it's regarding to international issues related to I.S." Juuzou stated.

"Boxing is happened to be my favorite sport anyway. And the Twister deserved his loss for his dirty works of ransoming Shiroyasha's crews and Balboa-san."

"Bullshit." Juuzou retorted. "Quit playing games with me, Sarashiki! You never interested in sport to begin with. Don't tell me that your reliable source is…"

"Alright! Alright! Fine! Jeez-us Juuzou! You don't need to get yourself worked out like this. Okay. I admit, that I have been in contact with The Nephilim."

"Since when?"

"2 months ago before Sparda Company had a breach in by Phantom Task. It was a full moon when I was in my study planning my moves and sort of until I heard someone knocking at my door. I thought it was either my wife or kids, hell even my units who wanted to see me so why not? It turned out that I had to refuse when I feel someone…or something emitting unearthly presence standing behind the door. I felt the chills running in my spine before I went for my gun until the moment the door slowly swung opened to reveal a creature…clad in the figure of a man coming inside uninvited. I immediately unloaded my chambers like I never had in my life before. I could see the bullets travelling straight right at my target as my grip fighting the recoil of my gun that I broke my finger eventually from the rapid firing." Sarashiki revealed his index finger, which he kept hidden. Juuzou could picture sweats are flowing from his guest as he fought for self control "I heard voices of steel clashing each other and to my surprise, that none of the bullets able to reach him. There's no way I'd miss at a close range. Instead, my bullets were lined in a straight line in front of the creature as if directed by unseen force. It was the moment I realized that my uninvited guest carried an unsheathed katana along him, the horror came to me when I thought that he…he…"

"Cut your bullets? That what you are trying to say? Sarashiki, nanomachines, exo or power-suit and augmentation implants are making bullet cutting possible nowadays. You are exaggerating of something unimportant!"

"Just as I thought, you won't believe me anyway. I know the difference between someone who uses nanomachines, suits and implants and those who are not by a glance and should the creature…"

"The Nephilim? That is your creature?!"

"Yes, The Nephilim for God sake Juuzou. Let me finish! If The Nephilim wore any of them that time, I could take him single handedly with bullets already! In fact, he did not!"

"That's impossible!"

"You are not listening! I always deny that some things are beyond our realm of understanding but this one? I tried to convince myself that he did not use his katana to slice my bullets. Until he single legged stomped the ground sending my bullets to the air, I could not catch his movement but I knew that he swung his blade to return all of my bullets 2 inches from where I stood. Before I could react, I felt the cold white steel of his sword on my neck and I have to admit my friend, that I never felt so much close with death in my life. He could take my life away, but he did not. Instead, he cut me a deal that we can seal."

"My God, Sarashiki!" Juuzou's mouth wide opened. "Did you realize your move? You just became his plaything! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Sorry, but it's personal Juuzou. The war between my family and Phantom Task has run deep in my blood for generations since Sengoku Period and I'd stop at nothing until I took out every single one of them even if I have to sell my soul to the devil or any entities that can make it happen."

"Sarashiki…"

"Besides, I got kids Juuzou. I want to make sure that themselves, or at least my grandchildren could lead a life away from the guns."

"But that still does not make any sense to me. The Nephilim is a shady figure with a terrifying company which mostly creates killing tools! Hell, maybe he's a mole sent by Phantom Task to set you up…and kill all of us! Hell, I'd say that the event when the company's I.S triggered a self defence function was staged by Phantom Task from the start."

"He is not."

"And how did you know?"

"I just can tell it. That's all." Sarashiki sheepishly said. He rose from his seat before Juuzou could cut him off. "About the time I should go. In the end, the world's fate now rest at Dante Sparda's choice. But, if it was possible, even though it's a zero point Oh Oh one percent chance…Hope is the last to die, right? Let's see whether he's a prodigy, or another fool with killing tools in disposal."

"Sarashiki, you are running away from my question." Juuzou stood.

Sarashiki sighed. "Juuzou, you won't believe me anyway. Look! So far, The Nephilim stood with us. One thing that I am certain, is he…I mean it won't betray us."

"You are not making any sense here, I mean you are talking as if The Nephilim is a devil or any supernatural creature appeared in your mansion! Come on, he must have used something to sneak into your study!"

"*Sigh* I wish Morrison was here to be our bridge Juuzou. You and me, we are always fighting due to our different belief. But that was what happened to me. On what basis to please your ears that The Nephilim used any sophisticated gears to sneak up into my mansion and confronted me by using a traditional blade? You know me Juuzou and so am I." Sarashiki turned his back, preparing to leave.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"There's one last thing that bothers me Sarashiki."

"Make it quick."

"On the day during the Exhibition Day, Morrison was bleeding profusely due to a plasma shot in his leg. However, his body has never been found even though I ordered all the staffs to sweep throughout the academy many times already. During the playback from the camera feed in the armory, there was a small flash caught in the camera and a man appeared. Unfortunately, he had his back on the camera so I could not get a visual on his face. He carried Morrison and the two of them disappeared into thin air. The only things I noted, are the fact that his back were stabbed with glass shards yet no traces of blood from the mysterious man was found in the armory beside the enemies Dante-san took care of and Morrison's."

"Anything else that I need to know?"

"A katana was slung on his waist. Do you think it was…"

"The Nephilim? I would not bet on that one. You see, I am also looking at the feed that you are talking about and I assure you that The Nephilim, along with his butler and Patty Lowell of your student were together with me as I brought them to safety at the moment the fight happened in the armory. It's not like I am standing in The Nephilim's side that I told you this, Juuzou. But I'm also in the pursuit of truth for Morrison."

"Then who is the man…or creature in your word which took Morrison away?"

"That's another thing that I am running now. By the way, Juuzou." Sarashiki produced a USB stick and passed it to Morrison. "The background check about Dante that I gave to you for Orimura-sensei's purpose, shred it. It no longer serves anyone's purpose. This one however, keep it safe. Should you peek inside it, make it for your eyes only."

Juuzou accepted and inspected the USB stick. "What's inside this thing?"

"Background checks I did for Dante Sparda. Like you said, he is a ghost hunter. A devil hunter to be precise. He never runs a jack all trade mercenary business. The mercenary thing is just a cover for his shady paranormal exorcism business to make it looks legit. Moreover, you will find people affiliated with Dante Sparda scatter in your academy like flower petals including the infamous supermodel 'Lady' Mary, the orphan candidate for Sparda Company Patty Lowell, Dr. Bradley Hagel and his wife and you'd be surprised when seeing 'Shiroyasha' Nero also acquainted with Dante Sparda when they crossed road in Rome."

"Looking forward for it."Juuzou smiled.

"That was a nice chat, wasn't it? Pencil me in for next drink, yeah?"

"I will. Until next time."

Juuzou watched his guest disappeared behind the door. He sank into his chair, grabbing the bottle of wine and chugged the remaining contents. Although he remained sober unlike his prediction, strangely the potion tasted great and befriended with his stomach. Juuzou thought for a moment. If all of these people affiliated with Dante Sparda in the past drawn to him at the same place, with the fate of the world's stabilization rests in Orimura-sensei's troubled student, who knew what storm might stir into the world?

Or was it?

"A prodigy, huh?" Juuzou chuckled.

In the hallway, Sarashiki could make out laughs coming from where he left.

* * *

 **I'll leave this one here. The next chapter will be the final act of Mission 3's Counter Strike: Global Offensive with Dante's decision. Would his choice trigger World War 3 just like Sarashiki predicted or a miracle would occur as a payoff to Juuzou's faith in Chifuyu's most troubled student? Stay tuned folks and thanks to my fellow writers who supported me with his ideas and allowed me to consult him during this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 11: Mission 3 Part 3

Chapter 11: Mission 3: Counter Strike: Global Offensive (Part 3)

When choosing between student or teacher's dorm, Lady 'Mary' set her interest in the kids to nurture and guide the brilliant young minds to their bright future rather than sharing a room with her colleague listening to their laments of their love stories or troubles that Dante did in class or their lesbian fantasy about Brunhilde Orimura-sensei. Of course, she was not the only teacher who shared a room with students. There were others too- but not that many in which, she could rely onto them anytime when running into a trouble. She held a satisfaction look at the room she was assigned to. She had to admit that the ISA student dorm could rival the 5 star hotel room despite being an educational institution, which she believed that the old man Juuzou Kutsuwagi sugarcoated the room too much for all his beloved students.

Lady dragged her suitcase contained her personal belongings into the room. Once she was done unpacking, a good bath was all she needed to rejuvenate herself. Lucky to her that this room also had a shower inside to keep her privacy in check than the public bath the Academy offered to her.

She unbuttoned her blouse, and put it next to her towel revealing a pair of strong prominent orbs fastened by a seducing lacy black colored undergarment with butterfly motives joined the article together on her cleavage-courtesy of a lingerie she modeled for Victoria's Secret. Unhooked the bra, her breasts dangled as she removed her short pants, slowly sliding the matching colored underwear all along her porcelain smooth white legs, and her womanhood was finally exposed. Before she completely forgot, she took off her eyewear which served as a purpose of show and placed on the faucet.

Her alluring naked figure stepped into the shower to welcome a gentle rush of lukewarm water pouring like rain from the shower head. She suddenly thought of Dante. A sorrow jammed pain into her heart but with a strange feeling of gratefulness for their reunion. Of all these times, the pain, loss and comfort the two of them had shared from their first meeting, even when he slammed his door in front of her eyes and Trish, this so called ISA became her reunion ground with him?

Her memories drew back to the day when ISA threw a grand exhibition. She was just another model invited to become one of the living showcase by a fashion company to walk back and forth on the narrow catwalk wearing their company's proud clothing article, until shit hit the fan unexpectedly that she became one of the hostages held by a vile group known as Phantom Task.

With her deadly ability, it wasn't like she did not want to retaliate or something. She could not. Her gruesome training in her younger age fueled by hatred and revenge for her twisted father and demons , whom took her mother from her, to single-handedly deported those damned creatures back into the pits of hell. Everything she had built up was totally shattered in one day by the...how she called it the first time again? Robots?

Infinite Stratos, or I.S in short.

She was calmly expecting for any special counter terror units to move in for their rescue, unlike the VVIP-s bounded with her who were stricken by fear. Instead, it was Dante who came to their aid mercilessly gunning every single enemy he saw.

Or was it really him?

Although famine sucked most from his body, Lady could instantly recognize what's left of his muscular build and his trademark red jacket and blue jeans that had already worn out underneath of some kind of mechanical armor resemblance a particular Devil Arm Dante possessed in his office.

She knew those pair of particular identical guns jumping violently on each of his arms spitting deadly leads on lethal accuracy. Despite half of his face was hidden by a mouth cover, but those shooting speed, styles and techniques, no doubt he was Dante, the one who severed their bonds for God knows why.

The image of a playful silver haired devil hunter of whom she liked to spend her free times in his office just to pester him to clean his debt he racked on her account, only as a cover to just be with him until the end of the day or another job called, was no longer existed.

The moment Dante came to a showdown with the last standing Phantom Task operative holding her as a hostage and threatened to take all of them together with her, here right in this current moment, she thought that she would never cry again when the image of Dante's eyes flashed in her mind:

It was just another enraging demon manifested inside the one of whom she dearly held her feelings for, of which she swore to deport to hell during her days as another devil hunter.

Speaking of the last Phantom Task terrorist, she deserved her end by a bullet in her head courtesy of Dante's pistol. The bomb was activated and slipped from her grasp when the bullet impact occurred. Once the grip on her neck was loosened, Lady quickly juggled the explosive lightly with her left leg sending it to the air following by Dante's bullets did the rest of the job tossing the explosive higher in the air before the dumbass triggered the supernova and rained glass shards on them.

At least no one was dead nor heavily injured during the glass rain.

The counter terror units eventually arrived lately just like in movies or cheap soap opera in doing their job and eventually secured Dante away.

Living under the spotlight and the ogling eyes of elites on international catwalks did not put her in a distance from the days of devil hunting. Every night when she slept, her mind was constantly awake as if she was ready for something and her body unconsciously yearning for a battle. Yet the days of demons were numbered past replaced by the dawn of advance warfare.

Improvise, adapt and overcome.

That's how she worked to level herself with the war machines as she found new demons to deport to hell: Phantom Tasks. When that dreadful day was over, she made her quick recovery just in 2 days and shoved an application to old man Kutsuwagi for a position in this academy. Her educational background (which she took a PhD in general teaching funded by Victoria Secret for all these past times) fortified by her working experience took the principal's interest. Only one test remaining, which is a proving ground in I.S combat.

Similar to Dante's fight she witnessed the earlier days, but only on a showdown against Yamada Maya-sensei in her case. For the first 10 seconds, Lady struggled for the control of her unit. 5 seconds later, she began to accustom to the machine maneuvering around the arena eluded every attack Yamada threw. Lastly, in the next 3 minutes her pent-up combat reflexes and skills burst awoke like a ferocious lion awakened from its slumber and mercilessly worked Yamada-sensei onto the ground. Had her tits were not so enormous to become a cushion for her fall, Lady would feel bad for injured Yamada's cute childish face.

Lady quickly ceased her sorrow when she heard someone went in. She believed that whoever it was must be her lucky student to spend the whole semester with her. The thought slightly cheered her up as she quickly tapped off the shower, dried her hair, then wrapped herself in a towel and gladly stepped out of the inner washroom.

"Hi there. So you are the lucky girl to spend the entire semester with me, huh? Although you call me Lady-sensei, just drop the sensei and simply call me as Lady ins…"

Her natural dual colored eyes widened and refrained her from finishing the entire sentence. Because now, for each second counted was a matter between life and death.

"BINGO FUCKIN' JEEZUS!"

* * *

The name of Dante just became a smoking hot talking object in the corridor connecting between the Student Dorm and the Main Building this evening. Following the event of the sudden visit by the delegations of the UN members this morning, the eyes coming from the students which were initially filled with disgust and resentment were took over by admiration drawn to his exhausted but well shaped built as he passed every bystander on his sides. Few managed to get a look at him to pull out more topics to talk from his worn out face, only to add red into his ears. Dante quickly took out his keycard unlocking the room with a nasty downward slide to the card reader. Before the small light on the card reader turned green, Dante had already swung the door quickly then slammed it against the noises. His knees finally gave in as he slumped down to the floor.

Breathing in, out, in, out, in, out, inhaled, then exhaled and finally, he calmed down.

This room has become his personal asylum where he wanted himself to be. Surrounded by the walls offering protection against the voices elevated from whispers for the object of the talk just disappeared from the gossipers' eyes. Here, he just wanted to be alone in this upside downed world as he silently protested and cursing against the God for breathing life for this damned day.

Dante made a mistake today. A big one with an enormous F-word next to it.

He had underestimated those humans, their sins. It was undeniable that pride had fed humans' blackened heart and descended into such degradation in this age of Weapons of Mass Destructions.

War never changes.

It always started by a man following by people, then a small group, a nation, finally allies and axis. Thus, here he was: Being a fuse to a bomb known as world war, primed by seductive sweetness of money, status, power and women, especially by the women in cloth of whom he found distasteful for the sake of one sided interests. Dante was not interested in the earthly pleasure that this world offered to him. Money and pride were the seeds of evil which never struck his fancy whilst he found women did not suit him. He neither swung the other way or both. It was only the women he found so far were only yearning for his body. And because of one's foolishness to let go of the Eves of whom enveloped him in their warmth presences unlike the other cheap sluts only because of a stupid reason, he had to pay the price.

The Nephilim and his demonic butler must be laughing sinisterly wherever they were now. Who thought that their displeased meeting in the interrogation room would turn out to be like this very moment? Dante did not like the idea of becoming a pawn to whatsoever games those unearthly beings were playing, especially when it involved unearthly entities. If this was a game where his fighting skills were put in the test, then he could easily turn the table on the game master.

Yet this was not that kind which required his physical strenght. This game…or should he say 'test' was meant for his wisdom, but he was not a wise in the first place. Maybe he was a tinker, but only meant for a certain things involving machines like his guns, not humans. Although he was half of them, he hardly found any similarities with the humans' mind.

He had to choose, to pick a side with a country. Question was which one struck his fancy? All was none to him. What about the one that needed his help most? He didn't know, to make things worse, it was eons since he read news in regard to the international situation. The questions kept popping up tormenting his mind in infinite cycles.

He didn't know the answer.

He was in the brink of losing himself. A word. Just a single word was all he needed to escape from this torment, yet he knew damnation would befall to the mankind from his decision aftermath. To think that for all these times he raised his sword and baring his bleeding edged fangs against the wicked for this creation of whom The Old Man in Heaven loved most, yet until the so called damned thing of I.S were invented by an eccentric scientist of Shinonono's big sister (if he was not mistaken based from what his I.S provided to him), humans were reverted to the stone age of mentality. What an irony.

Dante shut his eyes and craning his neck to the white colored ceiling above. He purposely let a curse escaped softly from his mouth thinking that this day would eventually come when humans would be succumbed to their sins and ended up destroying each other. But why it had to be him who was chosen to strike the hammer of apocalypse? Why it was not God's perfect creation instead? Better yet, why it was not Himself to rain blood or space debris on behalf of His fury on human's foolishness if He had already enough on their filths?

He didn't understand.

Again, he was facing the tall wall. From all of the people he could confide into, Morrison was the last. How badly he wished the old man was here to pull him out of the gutter. The old man was already a goner for sure. And Morrison's phantom offered no help but torment to him. Dante could picture that the ghost was calling out his name right now from the windows in front of him.

Dante put another blame to himself. If only he could tell himself and was not hallucinating about the phantom of his twin of whom he had to put at ease and kept his cool heeding his middle man's words…

"I am sorry." Dante muttered.

Goddamnit! Lamenting did not help him. He had to think of something! If an answer could be popped up just by jerking his head, he'd be more than gladful to drive his head onto the thick concrete wall.

"Ha…haha…hahaha….as if." Dante opened his eyes and desperately chuckled.

If moving forward did not offer him any solutions, then Dante simply had to take a step back.

A faint light enveloping his right hand as Dante desired Ebony to be materialized.

For Tony Redgrave, by .45 Art Warks

Bracing himself, Dante could make the name of the engravings carved on the body of his diamond black heavy pistol

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Using both hands fitting the tip of the gun in his jaw, Dante put a serious struggle against his own heart that punching through his ribs as he shoved every inch of the gun into mouth. Resisting the tremor in his hands, Dante wheezed. He was bathing in cold sweats and refused to loosen his grip on the gun unlike the last times.

"Do it, Dante! That's right, pull the trigger! Free yourself from the torment of this world! Do it! Do it!"

Dante clenched his teeth onto the cold metal. He removed Ebony's safety then placing both thumbs onto the trigger.

How's a man's last moment would be?

It was not the first he was faced with this question. They said that life was cheerful while the death was peaceful and he had seen people on this moment himself. Yet in his eyes, only few who managed to calmly accepted death's grace to free from this world's torment. Others however, resisted the ultimate moment because of strong attachment to this world-be it somebody or mostly something, and those who were afraid to pay for their retribution of their sins despite their beliefs that they were graced with salvation.

When Dante invaded hell in order to stop his wicked twin from unleashing the damned souls onto earth in exchange for their father's true power, he saw those pitiful souls- sinners if he preferred, cried out in agony to the Almighty One questioning the reasons of their eternal damnation instead of being reborn in Eden despite their firm belief of savior and the certainty of salvation just like what they were taught to.

For what other reasons God had to slam His door for them? Didn't they believe on Him already? Hadn't enough they practiced His will on the earth? Or maybe did they stray from His path or misinterpret His teachings recalling human's nature of misguidance? If that so, then why He did not send someone or something to fork them back to the right path?

Guess it's the time to find out.

Dante shut his eyes tightly. Between becoming a demon's amusement tool or human's killing toy, he opted neither of them. Thinking back on the root cause, it all pointed at him and him only.

As long as he was still breathing, those women in clothes known as country delegations would stop at nothing until they laid their fingers and body at him. By this he meant their genitals into his (which he found distasteful although his flesh did not resist) like hookers he had met before setting his foot in this prestigious institution. He guessed that the disparity of class for women-whether noble or cheap sluts did not matter as long as they got what they wanted.

Salvation or damnation, any of them could only be attained through death. If the Old Man in Heaven was like what he heard, despite he was being the other half of creature God detested, who knew that he deserved His mercy to be reunited with his deceased mother in Eden and took an eternal blissful rest?

Yet they said that suicide was similar to killing. Difference only laid in the soul that was claimed by the owner. Therefore, Dante thought that he'd be most likely thrown into the pit of hell instead. But that wasn't all bad neither to him than became a puppet.

At least I could make the demons' days worse. Great! All the more for me.

That thought ticked him off.

He finally made peace with himself. All that he had to do was to apply more weight into the trigger and a.45 caliber would do its job before he bugged the Old Man in Heaven.

His thumbs slowly pressed the firing mechanism sending every faintest movement inside his gun. The trigger became heavier in response to the weight applied onto it. A little more. Just a little more until the bullet could blast through his skull and splattered whatever inside his head onto the door with a nasty loud bang. No pain, no gain.

"DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT!"

The phantom became livelier with excitement watching its victim's last desperate struggle.

"Sheeh-youh-ihn-hehl-Mohrihshohn!"

Light. He saw a light. Beyond that light he pictured a standing blonde woman with a long straight hair. Her hands were joined atop one another in front of her waist as her eyes emitting a displeased look at him.

"You must not, child!"

The warmth familiar voice shunned Dante. His thumb immediately broke into a sudden halt upon hearing the angelic command came from a dearest figure in his life. Abiding the voice, Dante slowly returned the trigger's initial weight.

"Mommy?"

The figure casted a heartwarming satisfying smile.

"Good boy, Dante. You are a good boy."

Little did he realize that she began to grew more distant eventually swallowed by the warm light that radiating brighter and brighter with less tolerance forcing Dante to snap opened his eyes.

"BINGO FUCKIN' JEEZUS!"

Upon returning back to reality, Dante was greeted by a curse emitted by someone familiar. The first thing that came into his eyes was something flying at him, whatever it was, the thing hit him hard right in his face. A nasty crunch reverberated within his nose. Red bloomed onto the air as his head was snapped backward in response to the brutal impactful force. The pain was doubled when Dante's back head hit the door behind him. The loud BANG distributed the additional pain equally on his head-enough to make his jaw agape to let the gun slipped out with a cry of agony and his hands reflexively applying pressure onto his face to suppress the pain.

His world spun with painful rings running inside his ears. It took a long time but Dante eventually regained his vision and came with something amazing. Something he always found in his magazines centerfold at his office that had the power to stir male's carnal desire. Had he was not in such deep pain, he could have taken a pleasure in looking that thing up close.

"Gah! What the… hell, Lady?" Dante groaned.

"You want to know what the hell?" Lady flared, but Dante did not question her expression, especially of what he just did. "This! This piece! You…you…if you want to shoot yourself and die, do it at other place!"

Still wrapping in a towel, Lady quickly worked on clearing the gun she secured from Dante. Judging from her wet hair and the scent of shampoo lingered from her, Dante took that he just ruined his ex-co worker's nice shower time. He guessed that she must be furious when those red and bluish green eyes lit with anger.

"Besides, it's FRIGGIN' EMPTY!" Her words expressed reliefs when she ejected the chamber, yet her voice refused to tone down. "Before I beat some senses into your goddamn thick skull, you have ten seconds to explain WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING?!"

Dante shifted his attention sideway unable to find any explanation that could make his action just. Suicide was something incomprehensible to healthy minds. Dante did not count himself a sane. Not after what happened today and the losing times he went through. One second after another passed quickly until the time limit was reached.

"Hey Dante," Her voice became icy cold. "Clench your teeth!"

Dante rolled his eyes before his hands immediately taking a defensive position.

WHUP!

The first strike coming from his own gun sending a powerful shock reverberating throughout his arms. With Lady's speed and her strength swinging the gun crafted from Titanium, the amount of blunt force traumas were doubled in the second buffaloing which broke his guard and leaving a nasty mark on the spot. The pain was unbearable. It was like he was being hit by an iron bat weight of a ton. Dante gritted his teeth in protest against the urge to cry in agony. After all, devil never cries. Upon receiving such dreadful attack, his left arm refused to rise. Dante was left with no choice but to raise his remaining arm to resist Lady's pistol whipping.

CRACK!

Was it just him, or his dominant arm just cracked? But it couldn't be, right?

He guessed not.

"GAAAAAAA…"

POW!

One thing for sure, it hurt like hell. His scream was muffled by another strike coming fast. This time however, was coming from Lady's fist. It was softer than being hit by his own gun, but remained deadly in terms of speed and the traumas she inflicted upon him.

Rage, hatred, strangely mixed with sadness, sorrow and gratefulness coming together from her fist and those feelings conveyed into Dante somehow became morphine to ignore the raining pain. For after all of these losing times he scarred onto his female partners because of reasons he personally kept, Dante guessed he deserved those punches.

Actually, he deserved them.

Her punches became slower and weaker as her fury consumed her stamina. The awaited moment for Dante came when she stopped and broke into exhaustion catching her breath before she continued beating him down.

Instead, Lady dropped herself into him and encircling her arms around Dante's neck in a strong embrace. He didn't see it coming when her emotions burst out next to his ear.

"I…I…I am…*cough* sorry." Dante said.

"Sorry?!" Lady sobbed. "Is..that what you are saying…after trying to…shoot yourself?!"

"I…"

"You what? Say something goddamnit! SAY IT!"

Little he could do. He was hesitant, but eventually braced himself moving his hand onto her hand gently comforting her like a father comforting his child. He did not answer her no matter how many times she demanded in crier. At least, until she managed to calm herself but still did not let him off.

"I…I was…trying to run away." Dante admitted.

"Run away?" Lady surprised "From what? Dante, if something is bothering you, we can talk about it! We are partners, remember?"

"Not anymore." Dante sighed.

"What?" Lady shocked. "Okay, fine. Maybe we are not partners anymore but in here, you are my student no matter what. So spit it out!"

"What kind of teacher who hugs his male student semi-naked in a bath towel after beating him with a gun?"

"And what kind of student who shoved a gun into his mouth for God knows why unless something's disrupting his mind? Cut the rhetoric questions and answer me already!" She lowered her tone. "Please, Dante."

Dante exhaled. "Alright, you win. You saw them today, didn't you? Those country delegations, they are offering me deals if I choose anyone of them. Money, green card citizenship, women, island, you name your price, they give it to you in exchange of my service to be their representative. Some even tried to put a leash on my neck but I handled them. The thing is about the consequence."

"Which is?"

"I saw it through their sweet talking and none of these people…these women came for a good cause although they meant their prices. I saw chaos and war hidden deep in their eyes, Lady. These humans…they will kill each other all just because of my choice. That's why I am running away from this to prevent this disaster from happening." Dante paused. "And it happened to cross my mind. If my death could put an end into this, but…but I can't. No matter how many times I put my guns on me, I just can't bring myself to pull the trigger."

It was so painful for Lady to hear his sorrowful answer that jammed her heart like a sharp knife. More tears escaped from her eyes as she tightened her embrace.

"How can I help you? Anything. Just tell me to do anything."

"Maybe you can start by letting me off. It's kind of painful to breath, Lady."

"Just one last question, Dante."

"What is it?"

"Just…what's gotten into you all these times? You suddenly disappeared ever since that day and you suddenly appeared in here the day of the I.S exhibition."

"I…I was trying to make peace with myself." Was I? Dante thought. "Or something like that. Morrison brought me to Japan saying I was invited to this exhibition the days after I found an I.S lying at the back of my arsenal in my office. A lot of things happened during the day of the exhibition. He didn't make it."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It was my fault." Dante grieved.

"But you eventually saved the day, Dante."

"I don't think so. "

"Look, had you not come, I would be lying in a casket with the others now."

"What do you mean?" Dante raised his brows trying not to look at Lady. His memories jogged back onto the bloody day. "Don't tell me that the hostage was…"

"I am." She admitted. "You saved me."

Dante chuckled. "Guess it's the time you are indebted to me, huh?"

Lady slowly let go off Dante, wiping tears on her eyes as she also giggled in response to Dante's sarcasm.

"You are right. Let's get you patch up." She stood up offering Dante a hand, not realized that the towel covered her body slipped during the motion exposing her stark naked figure at him.

Dante curtly smiled at the sensual sight. "Don't think about it. Before that, maybe you should find something to cover yourself."

The hand immediately turned into a fist and found a spot on his right eye.

And Morrison's ghost?

It's gone.

For now.

* * *

"Broken nose and teeth as a result of medium blunt force traumas applied on face with a black eye on the right, cracked right arm and deep bruises appeared on both arms. You know what," Bradley carefully examined his patient with a suspicious look. "I am not the one who swears but looking at my patient, errr…Lady-sensei, mind telling me what the flying fuck happened to him?"

Lady found her place on the sick bed next to the pre- occupied one behind Dante and found an entertainment of the boys arguing with each other.

"I jumped on her and get my ass kicked." Dante covered. "Ouch! Easy on the injuries, Romeo."

"Bullshit." Romeo/Bradley Hagel retorted while administering first aid on Dante.

Dante rolled his eyes. Oh, who did he just bull? The doctor's also a psychiatric. He could sense a lie instantly.

Once Lady wore something decent consisted of a simple white blouse and a short pants, she took Dante to the infirmary. Their trip was a smooth one since it was passed the curfew times at 10 P.M. No one in the hallway-saved for several patrolling teachers to ensure their students locked up in their room until tomorrow morning. Lady Luck graced them to avoid any encounter with other teachers on their way to their destination.

Bradley was about to leave his post until he was surprised with the late visitor with nasty bruises all over his body. Nevertheless, he answered his call.

"I am fully aware of Dante's rebellious behavior from the kids, but a teacher must not inflict physical pain on her students. Just say the word that Lady-sensei beat you up and I'll pass the words to the principal. You don't have to stand for her."

"That's rich 'cuz I know another one who practically abuses her students with a thick ass class attendant list and walk the day like a boss, Romeo. Anyway, I need these to disappear by tomorrow."

"You are asking for the impossible Dante." Romeo/Bradley sighed. "On second thought, I can the pain out and most of the marks. Speaking of the bruise marks, where did she get a piece to buffaloing you?"

"Nevermind that. You tested your medical gel on my palms. They worked and the marks disappeared the next day. How about trying on these then? See if you can get these marks off."

"Stay still." Bradley cautiously held Dante's face, then he positioning both fingers on Dante's nose. "Like I said, my medical gel is still a prototype. What happened on your palms is just one thing. Who knows what side effects it might cause but we can give it a try. However, there's no way that I am going to apply them on your right eye!"

CRUNCH!

The voice coming from Dante's nose reverberated throughout the room following with a painful groan coming with blood flowing down from Dante's nostrils. Bradley/Romeo walked onto a medicine cabinet to produce a set of medical instruments. One of it was a white can with a red cross and his name labeled on. He returned to his patient wiping the blood with a piece of cotton then applying a cast on Dante's nose.

"Make sure it stays there for a whole week. Return to me tomorrow morning and noon after you take a shower for another replace."

Bradley/Romeo took the can. He lightly stretched Dante's right arm forward with one hand while the other held the can and shook it. A glob of icy green gel was squeezed out from the white can as Bradley/Romeo pressed the tip. He spread the gel around the bruises on Dante's arm with care and a light green layer formed up on Dante's arm. The same thing he also applied on Dante's other hand.

"This should do for now. Don't move your arm too much for an hour otherwise the gel will wear off and travel down your arm. I'll make an appointment for an X-Ray on your arm tomorrow as well."

The doctor proceeded to make a cast on Dante's right arm. Once it was done, the doctor handed an ice pack which Dante immediately closed his right eye and stuck the medical instrument by himself.

"As for your black eye…I am afraid that you have to do it with a compressor."

"You are being too generous, thanks doc."

"Just doing my job." Bradley suppressed a blush. "But I still demand to know why you deserved those injuries."

"Like I said, this guy jumped on a naked woman, got his ass kicked."

"If there's a worst lying competition, then you'd be walking out as the first winner."

Lady groaned. This would take forever. She shouldn't have let Dante to talk his way in the first place.

"Look, here's what really happened doc:"

Lady told Bradley everything. Even a calm and composed doctor like Bradley had his jaw dropped upon hearing Dante shoved his gun into his mouth to shoot himself. He was slightly winched as if he felt Dante's pain when he learnt that Lady had to flying-kick Dante to prevent him from pulling the trigger.

"So…that's it?" Bradley folded an arm underneath his right hand which pinching his nose. "Those were what happened before I believe you 'beat some senses' onto him?"

"Errr…Yeah." Lady scratched her hair "I mean like…this jackass deserved some ass kicking!"

"Whoa-whoa 'scuse me, 'jackass'?" Dante protested "Now you sound like Chifuyu."

"You should address me as Lady-sensei outside our room and I don't like to say this but you have to address her as Orimura-sensei instead."

Dante groaned in protest. "Oh, come on! You were just being sweet of what? An hour ago and now this?"

"Hey! Hey!" Bradley/Romeo clapping his hands. "People, we can continue this later. For now, we have to focus on Dante's issue here."

"Can't deny that." Lady agreed.

"Okay, let's recap the situation:" Bradley fixed his spectacles "Ever since Sparda Company made a joint venture announcement with a country, we got country delegations all over the world flying to our school at the same time."

Dante narrowed his eyes in suspicion upon the name of Sparda Company sank deeply into him. This was a similar case he took when he made his to Europe to a city named Fortuna where it's citizens worshipped a demon as their god just because Sparda turned his sword against it's own kin for a human priestess. Dante was certain that he was dealing with another fanatic of his father to bring ruin onto mankind.

But one thing at a time, Dante needed to take care of this international diplomacy first.

"They are offering Dante citizenship with irrefusable bonuses." Lady added. "Some even trying to stick a knife on his throat."

"Right." Bradley nodded. "The main problem lies in the country of his choice. Should he choose one, the others will definitely make an aggression, be it silent or public approach to take the country of his choice down."

"Silent or public?"

"That means by cutting diplomacy relationship or to make things simpler, a war."

Bradley's explanation struck Lady and Dante. Even he, as the speaker also began to sweat in fear from his own words, especially from the last one.

"Alright," Dante cleared his throat. "So what's the plan?" Dante asked.

"Basically, you have to choose. But you have to take note for several things."

"I am listening."

"First of all, never-ever choose a superior country, especially like America, Russia or China."

"Because…?"

"Because they are the ones who can instantly trigger World War 3 with their resources and can easily bulls for God knows their wicked reasons."

"Make sense."

"Second, I am not quite sure but Dante, when was the last time you were following international news?"

The question struck Dante very hard right in the spot.

"Figures." Bradley/Rome jumped into conclusion from Dante's expression. "Lady-sensei, we have to think of countries with no particular interest in domination causes!"

"I can start with Japan," Lady suggested. "But shit hit the fan already. The number of Japan's cadet rep already reached maximum number."

"Wait, they can raise the number, right?" Dante naïvely asked. "I mean like one will not make any difference at all."

"Oh, unfortunately, the amount does matter in the International Treaty. And according to the International Treaty, that is a big no." Bradley/Romeo explained. "The maximum number of each cadet rep a country can hold is three. More than that means violation of the clause and result in international court."

"Shit." Dante cursed.

"You can say that again." Lady agreed. "However, Rome is the country which bans I.S usage but they did not say that you cannot choose them."

"Hell no, Lady!" Dante protested "I am allergic to Theocracy! Priests, churches, religious places and The Old Man in Heaven are my on my top screw off lists!"

"It's not about your fuck off list Dante." Lady objected. "Think about the world! You can avoid World War by simply abiding the only country which rejects the idea of using I.S! Problem solved!"

"Shi-t. Sometimes I just want to leave the world to burn by itself. "

"I have to object your suggestion, Lady-sensei." Bradley's disagreed.

"Why?"

"Although Rome is another optional neutral country, it is mainly protected by Swiss. Had Dante to choose Rome as the country he will represent, I am afraid that Swiss would be secretly exploited him behind for their personal cause to make sure no other countries lay a hand on Rome."

"Assassinations and sabotages?"

"Those would be the obvious examples."

"Damnit!" Lady cursed.

"Alright, what're my other choices then?"

Lady and Romeo/Bradley fell into an uncomfortable silence. Either they were thinking hard, or they were actually running out of option.

Dante went for the second one.

"I…I am sorry Dante. But I can't think of any more." Bradley/Rome apologized.

"Me neither."

"Hey don't get down because of it." Dante tried to cheer. "You guys did whatever you can. Thanks."

The trio was alerted by the moving curtain coming from the pre-occupied bed next to Lady. Chifuyu Orimura slowly rose from the bed. She held her head in one hand seemingly suppressing a headache. Bradley/Romeo quickly averting his eyes from Brunhilde's figure upon catching sight of her upper body which was only composed of a black singlet that slightly revealed her chests.

"Oh, hell no." Of all people Dante wanted to see today, Chifuyu was on his very bottom list. "How long have you been listening, teach?"

"Urrgh…speak slowly, jackass." Chifuyu said. "I just had a hangover, and you only make it happens again."

"Hangover? Isn't a teacher suppose not to drink?!" Dante protested.

"They are not, unless it is light alcohol." Bradley/Romeo explained while producing a painkiller from his medicine cabinet. "Ummm…Orimura-sensei, if you please, could you put on something more to cover your upper body?"

"I will, but not now." Chifuyu accepted, quickly swallowed the pills. "I heard everything, including the moment when you moaned your sorry ass being fixed by the doctor."

Dante rolled his eyes. "So what do you want? If you are not helping, you can go back to your sweet dream of your little brother while we are working our mind to prevent a world war here, teach."

Chifuyu slightly annoyed with the sarcasm. "Calm down, jackass. I am also in the gutter here. You think you are the only one who's trying to prevent a hundred ninety five countries from killing each other over your choice? The teachers also got their hands on your mess. We are trying to help you, Dante."

That was the first time Chifuyu called Dante's name instead of Jackass. Judging from Chifuyu's tone, Lady knew that she meant it.

"Alright." Dante said. "So what were their sayings?"

"Their options went for neutral countries to prevent the human disaster from happening, but Like Doctor Bradley and Lady-sensei said," Chifuyu folded her arm as the painkillers starting to take effect. "Japan is out of the list whilst Rome will have a big possibility to attach strings on you behind Rome's back by the Swiss to do their dirty works unbeknownst by the Pope in order to ensure Rome's safety. Half of the teachers agreed that you should represent Rome whereas the others disagreed and told you to minimize the damage you will cause by simply choosing between three superpower countries. That's when they reached the dead end."

"But like I said earlier, if Dante chose either China, Russia or America, he will instantly trigger the World War 3 Orimura-sensei." Bradley said.

"Exactly. Now here's what I have better in my mind. So listen carefully."

Dante obliged.

"Ever heard a gestalt problem solving?"

"Sounds German. What is it?"

Chifuyu grabbed her business coat and slung it on her shoulder. She fitted her foot on her shoes before walking past the confused trio onto Bradley's medicine cabinet.

"See the problem as a whole instead of the sum of its parts. Here, catch!" Chifuyu tossed the painkiller she took.

Dante easily caught the medicine while Chifuyu walking toward the exit. He popped 3 pills and took them altogether.

"Even for a person with half of a brain like you can figure it out in no time. Good luck cranking that up." She threw a sarcastic smirk, the one that she gave during their bet at Juuzou's room. "As for Lady-sensei," Her voice suddenly grew cold. "We need to talk once this is all over. BLATERS."

The infirmary door swung opened and the raven haired woman disappeared behind the white door as it closed.

"BLATERS, huh?" Bradley/Romeo shot a quizzical look at Lady.

"That means Bye And See you LaTERS." Lady sighed knowing the trouble she pulled. "It's a slang often used in the modeling world. But more importantly, I guess I have to face the music soon." She looked at Dante. "Anything of her gestalt that makes sense to you, Dante?"

Dante stayed silent.

"Dante?" Bradley/Romeo asked. "Are you okay?"

"Shhht…" Dante showed his palm to Bradley/Romeo.

"Is something wrong?" Lady asked.

"Shhht! Just…shhht! Quiet!"

They fell into uncomfortable silent watching Dante frowned as he froze like a statue.

Dante's face suddenly beaming and his silver eyes were brightly lit like diamonds reflecting a light source. A wide smile of victory drawn across his face as he stood up in joy.

"Of bloody fucking course!" Dante gave the ground a stomp as he stood "That's it! Shit! The teach was right! She nailed it!" Dante laughed.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Chotto mande a bloody second Dante." Lady stopped. "What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Did you manage to get what Orimura-sensei meant?" Bradley/Romeo enthutiastly asked. "What is it?"

"The answer is right there all along in front of us! It is located at the whole instead of the sums of fragments! Don't you get it?"

Lady and Bradley/Romeo gave a thought together. It did not take long until they nodded on each other as they came into a same conclusion.

"I see what you are thinking, Dante. She's right." Lady acknowledged.

"With this, you can avert world war 3 at zero cost! C'est magnifique! Bravat!" Bradley/Romeo laughed. "How stupid I am not thinking of that solution at the first place!"

Hearing the laugh and cheers next to the infirmary door outside, Chifuyu suppressed a satisfying smile.

Maybe he's not the entirely jackass after all.

* * *

The long awaited fateful day when one choice would determine the fate of this world had finally come. 3 days, Juuzou recalled. It was exactly 3 days right at this moment since the world paid a visit to this school for their dreadful purposes of fighting over Dante to their wicked cause.

His school auditorium was consisted of two storey and capable of holding 300 seats in this vast room. The press were designated at the second floor whilst his guests of exactly 195 delegations around the world were seated at the first storey on the middle and back row. The old man himself found his place on the very first front row.

Sarashiki had already sat next to him and gave a curt nod as a greeting. Juuzou was able to point the shadows encircled underneath his friend's eyes that he also shared with.

"Et tu, Sarashiki?" Juuzou took the hot seat next to his friend.

"You are not the only one who's lacking of sleep, my friend."

On Juuzou's right was Orimura-sensei, along with Yamada-sensei and the teachers filling the rows until it came to Sarashiki's children to seat on their designated chairs following by ISA's country representatives students, the school newspaper club, until the last seats were taken by Dr. Bradley Hagel, his school's music teacher under the name of Kyrie- a blind confided unto a wheelchair with her caretaker, Patty Lowell.

An uncomfortable quiet remarked its presence when the person whom became the obsession of the 195 powerful people climbed the stage. Juuzou could sense through their concealed bloodlust masked by the deceptive friendly air emitted were filling the atmosphere. Sarashiki mentioned, if he was Dante, each stair he climbed would feel like climbing toward a gallow awaiting in the form of a podium. Juuzou could not deny his friend's opinion.

Instead of fear, Juuzou saw confidence sparking in Dante's face.

Would Dante Sparda, the troubled student of Orimura-sensei to spark a miracle just like he had faith into, or would he bring ruin upon mankind?

Soon, the moment of truth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dante began. "To be honest, this is the first time I speak in public and I feel honored to speak in front of all of your honorable presences."

The opening statement welcomed him a grand applause.

"I am here to answer the call I received from the world since 3 days ago. My decision is not based by the person goes as the Nephilim or his butler and I am fully aware that I am choosing based on my own conscience that I, Dante Sparda, represents none of every single countries of the respective delegations represent here but the U.N itself!"

It was a shocking statement that confused everyone but Juuzou's face was already beamed with excitement. The old man had a good feeling for this!

"From here and out, I only answer to the U.N and every the calls that made must be a result from the U.N councils' throughout discussions and not by any specific parties with their personal vested interests that can strike the balance of this world. The same goes to Sparda Company as well. That's all and thank you."

With that being said, the bloodlust was disappeared and replaced by another grander applause directed to him. Juuzou exchanged look with Sarashiki, of whom he regarded with 'See? I told you!' look. Camera blitz struck Dante's relieved smiley face wildly from above like strobe lights and breaking news spread fast like a wildfire in the internet with a headline mainly entitled:

The first U.N I.S pilot is the second male pilot.

The old man secretly saluted Orimura-sensei's most troubled student. Dante curtly smiled as he noticed the old man's salutation, which he returned it with a two fingers salute resulting him to bathe in more blinding lights of fiercer camera flashes.

"HOLD IT!"

An authoritative shout coming from a long white haired woman with a jacket matching the color of her hair on the middle row of the auditorium robbed the public attentions. Her pretty face was in red as she angrily walked to the podium. Juuzou's eyes wide opened upon noticing how short this...girl (or woman?) that she wore high heels to boost her petite figure, only to reach the level of Dante's chest.

"I objected Dante Sparda's decision!"

Juuzou noticed her accent: a Russian.

"Whoa-whoa easy there, kroshka."

The woman glared at Dante. "Don't call me kroshka. My name is Natasya Rebic, I am a delegation of Russia and I disagree with Dante Sparda's decision of becoming U.N's representative!"

"Well then, I am sorry, miss" Dante smirked. "But I think the daycare is 3 miles on the west of Infinite Stratos academy. Perhaps, you can make most of your times there instead of questioning my decision for the better all of us."

Natasya sent her palm flying but missed Dante's sideway as he bent backward and making fun of her figure. Juuzou secretly chuckled watching the show but immediately nudged by Sarashiki as he signaling him to do something.

"This is unacceptable!" She protested.

The line coming from Natasya Rebic reminded Juuzou of Orimura-sensei's student. But who's her name again, the British representative who challenged Ichika Orimura in the first class representative fight?

"Oh, what's wrong? Can't slap my face breaks your heart, little one?" Dante mocked "Oh boo-hoo."

Mockery laughs could be heard from the audiences. The Russian's representative's face became redder which reminded Juuzou of the old Russian's symbol during the Cold War he read in his files.

The laughing ceased the moment Juuzou climbed forward to the podium. Even Dante and Natasya Rebic's small fight came to a momentary truce upon feeling a repressive aura coming from the old but most authoritative figure stepping in between them.

Juuzou took a microphone from the podium.

Looking at the smile he emitted, Dante rolled his eyes in frustration and slightly cursed as he had read what the old man had in his mind.

What else could better settle a dispute between two parties other than a competition?

Especially, when it involved a nuclear weapon's usage.

* * *

That's all folks. Sorry if it takes a long time. Much thanks go to my beta-readers: striberx, Jackie Avocado, Legionnas, IrateWritreviewer, Shi-oon Yi, Twilightiger1602 and Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. You guys have contributed a lot in this chapter and I can't thank you guys enough of this. Stay awesome guys!

If you guys, dear readers, have reached this point, perhaps you will get the gist of whom Dante'll mostly fight next. That's right. Who's other than Russia's Rep who goes by Sarashiki Tatenashi the chesire cat of ISA? At this point, I am still wondering what kind of battle that suit between them. It's either a one on one battle or a tag team battle, or worse a two(Either Tatenashi will pair with her twins, or Natasha Fairs will jump into the battle too) on one(in which Dante will be the one of course) battle.

I'll just let the review box open. Grill me, flame me just do your worst.


	16. Chapter 12

**Heya folks, how is it going? Sorry if it's late but I wish y'all a happy new year and best luck this year. Thank you so much for your supports in this fic in these 2 years and I really appreciated all feedback you guys provided. Sorry if it's a rather bit late in updating my work due to holiday but here we are. Without delaying further, I'm presenting you Chapter 12 of this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Calm before the storm

An unbelievable sight was happening at today's morning in class 1-1. Several thick books were piling up underneath the renowned delinquent of class 1-1. With just a glance at those books, his classmates could relate those reading materials to I.S starting from maintenance, piloting techniques, weapons and surprisingly, one book about computer programming was found in between of those dictionary-sized books. On Dante's desk, there was a wide opened thick book. Being oblivious to the queasy atmosphere, his silver eyes darted back and forth relaying information he absorbed to the brain. He had his left hand supported his chin whilst the other working to flip each page until he came to the last and…

 _THUMP!_

The back cover of the book was awfully read as _The Fundamentals of Infinite Stratos_.

 _"*GASP!*"_

His classmates gasped in unison in denying the uncanny sight. Tossing the book lightly onto the stacks, Dante picked up another book he prepared from the library beforehand and began reading the next book about I.S maintenance.

"Dante! Dante!"

The voice demanded his attention belonged to Chifuyu. Lowering his reading material, he abided the voice not wanting to rise a problem.

Not today, at least.

"Yeah, teach? _Gommenazai,_ I mean Orimura-sensei, what's up?"

It appeared that she also noticed the book he had just finished. She silently commended his sudden interest of learning despite his still displayed rebellious nature. Chifuyu decided to test him. Just to prove this jackass did not bring the books for show. It was a coincidence indeed that she was also about to cover the next chapter fundamental of Infinite Stratos.

"Explain how many forms an I.S possess."

Dante shrugged, then looking down on his own reading. "Textbook or personal answer?"

"Both."

"Basically, the I.S has 4 forms, 5 for personal I.S-es wielded by the cadet reps." Dante began. "The first one is the Inactive form which is none other than the physical form of the I.S that was just fresh made out from the factory until it is activated by the pilot. Once activated, the I.S will shift into Default setting but, even if it is activated, it still need some time to let the main features to be unlocked."

Dante flipped the next page of his reading. "The second one is Default setting. In this form which is the first time the I.S was activated, the machine is only capable of basic flying techniques and possessing low tier of combat ratings as the main feature still has not kicked in yet. To let that to happen, it takes some period of time of configuring the machine. Until somebody, " Dante pointed his thumb at right at Ichika "with no particular experience used it in a battle and lost despite he had already used a One Off Ability."

He was referring to Ichika's class rep match against Cecilia. The article was written in his reading.

Dante worked the next page. "Once the I.S has configured, it will turn into the main form known as the 1stt Shift in which all unique features are unlocked and ready to be deployed in combat situation. Now, the interesting thing about I.S is that it will continue to optimizing itself to the pilot by either the piloting experience or the stupid thing is to spend time together like a lover. Different is that you do it with a machine instead of human. This is shown in some rare cases where the unit is bestowed with One Off Ability, in which the I.S undergo a form change into 2nd Shift. Put it simply as an upgrade from the 1st Shift that gives the pilot an edge in combat with one or two aces in the hole."

He paused to catch his breath. "Interestingly, no I.S shares the same One Off Abilities and any attempts in doing so has proven failures. Also, although the One Off Abilities are bestowed in the 2nd Shift, very few I.S-es managed to achieve this ability and activate it, making this another rare cases. One of those few is your very charming prince in white horse who goes by Ichika Orimura."

Dante flipped the next page. "Lastly is the Closed form. As the name suggests, the I.S renders inactive in this form taking shapes of accessories until it is ready to be deployed again. As for personal answers, I only view that there are only 3 forms instead: The first is the Active where we fully deployed our machine in combat. Semi-active when a partial deployment is necessary. Due to the prodigious size the unit has, this state is used whenever you need to neutralize hostile forces in cramped spaces _or_ when you need to kick someone's butt for being too dense in a romance."

The class's attention was now shifting to Ichika, who sat became an object of dagger glare by Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and Houki's the sharpest one as Dante heavily emphasized his statement.

"The last is the Inactive state."Pulling out his pendant, Dante let a sarcastic chuckle. "Praise to TabaneShinonono to make us walk on the street with a disguised nuke attached on our body." He let the pendant fell back to his neck. "So, any questions?" He concluded.

Chifuyu had to clear her throat to break the uncomfortable silence from the callous disrespect.

"Splendid. Though your opinion does not matter. It seems like you have fully understood this chapter. Now pack your stuffs and do a self study in the library until the end of day. I'll have Mary-sensei to accompany you."

"I'll use the armory instead."

"Denied."

"Then thanks but no thanks. Have your way in class. Just ignore me as always." Dante let out a huge yawn to line the bait.

"On second thought…" Taking the bait, eyes tightly shut, Chifuyu feigned a frown. "Do what you need to prep yourself for the match than wasting your time sleeping in my class."

The news about Dante would be put to fight against the Russian I.S representative in the wager of his representative rights had spread fast like a wildfire. No one in the academy who represented Russia, but the stuco president herself known by the name of Sarashiki Tatenashi. Her position could only be occupied by becoming the 2nd Chifuyu Orimura in both I.S piloting and academic skills.

Some speculated that Dante would kick the bucket soon if she became his opponent. Others scoffed with the fact that Dante had taken 6 cadet representatives at once during his admission test alone and stood a chance against Tatenashi. The other group who was scoffed by the first reasoned that Ichika's victory was just a luck as Dante's shield energy was completely drained at the moment he engaged Ichika's Ignition Boost in a sword catching maneuver that broke Ichika's sword eventually.

When the class discussion soon turned into a heated political-like debate, Dante packed his books and walked onto the exit. Passing through Chifuyu, he whispered:

"Thank you."

She nodded.

* * *

Dante stood in front of 2 bulky white doors with a white placard read as 'Armory'.

He was trembling.

The place jogged a memory. How long had it been since he visited this place last time? 1 month after the attack? No. Maybe longer than that. He lost time in struggle for the memory rejection. After losing Morrison inside, he still cursed on his weakness for the obsession of his twin during the exhibition. How could he be so stupid in the first place? Albeit Dante knew that his twin met his end at Dante's blade, he couldn't explain the reason of chasing a dead man's shadow.

He turned from the door and decided to walk away, maybe Chifuyu's right to study at the library.

"Ju~st where do you think you are going, Dante?"

The cheerful voice belonged to Lady came behind him. Startled, Dante dropped his books as he turned around to see Lady dressed in her teaching attire: Apart from her signature yellowish eyewear covering her heterochromic eyes, her body was enveloped by a white business coatpaired with the same color skirt. She wore heels underneath her heels that shared the similar color from her upper body wears. Overall, she looked exactly the opposite of Chifuyu Orimura.

"I need to take a leak, that's all." He bent to collect his books.

"There's one inside." She helped collecting Dante's books "Besides, you are straying from the nearest toilet."

"I…just want to take the long walk."

"Are you still afraid of what happened inside?"

Lady made a point.

Dante averted his gaze from her. He clenched his fist, fingers jamming flesh, fighting the guilt by self inflicted pain.

"You have to forgive yourself." She finished collected the remaining books and extended her other hand as she stood. "I am here for you."

His guilty fist later bloomed into a helpless palm. As they joined hands, Dante discovered a warmth of sanctuary hidden inside the soft flesh that took most of his hand. Soothed, his knees brought Dante to reclaim his ground.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention that. 'sides, you still have to kick Sarashiki Tatenashi's ass, remember?"

"Whose ass?"

"Time's wasting here. I'll explain more inside." Lady gestured the door. "Shall we? Or if you'd like, I'll hold your hand until we find a terminal inside."

"That's awkward Lady. What do you think I am? Some sort of…"He let go of his hand and his strength left him barely to stand.

Lady could not stand this unsightly sight.

"Sheesh. Hold your stuffs. We are going in."

She took Dante by his hand once again and this time, she lightly guided him inside like a mother who unwanted to be separated from her child during a walk. Unwanted eyes were drawn to them. Low pitched voices of gossips from girls' mouth accompanied along their walk, but Dante was too weak to protest until they managed to find an empty terminal dock at the far end of the room freed from the pestering presences.

One docking area consisted of multiple wires dedicated to a mini supercomputer terminal dedicated for I.S customization. Dante always thought that a supercomputer always came in a prodigious size which usually occupied a whole room, turned out that it appeared just as another computer coming with 2 normal computers that accompanied each left and right sides of the supercomputer. A mechanical dock stood behind the supercomputer with several machineries embedded onto it. These soulless vessels powered by electricity from the supercomputer were responsible for the changes the owner desired to his/her I.S at the dock, also known as the 'Working Zone'.

Lady managed to put Dante's books on a white rectangular table provided near their station. Then, she eased herself on a chair before keying her credentials to log into the system. Dante simply made himself comfortable on the table and continued his reading.

"Dante, you activated your I.S once before by charging it into this supercomputer. Now I need you to do the same so that I can tune up your I.S." She said, without averting her gaze from the monitor screen.

Dante was slightly hesitant. The pendant draped on his neck as a memento from his deceased mother hardly ever parted with his body even when he took a bath. Nevertheless, he let down his book, stripped the metallic article from him and entrusted it to Lady to begin their work.

"Easy with it." He resumed his reading.

"I know and relax." She gave a reassuring smile "You know me very well."

Examining the trinket, she found a socket at the back of the pendant. Once she finished setting up, her eyes widened in surprise to a knowledge unfolded in the supercomputer monitor. Lady sat speechless, but her eyes darted left and right reading every line of written information. Uncomfortable with the sudden silence, Dante closed his book and approaching Lady from behind. Looking at the thread of texts from above drove him to question the new replacement teacher's discovery.

"What's wrong?"

"This is…this is amazing, Dante! Looking at the specs and features, you are currently in possessing an unparalleled I.S ever! No doubt that you can win the fight with Natasya Rebic's pilot!"

Dante suppressed a smile. For a second, she almost got him worried.

"I don't know if it is a good thing to possess this ultimate killing machine, Lady. This is just another demon's work whose toy is dragging my feet along into an old blood struggle. I mean, like look at the manufacturer's name! Sparda Company? What a joke!"

"Looks like the black joke's laughing at you then. This is just like the old times, but can we focus at your I.S first? We can go back to Sparda and demon hunting like old times."

"You are right, so what's the plan?"

"Despite this is the best machine you got from the world's renowned weapon manufacturer, it won't be able to best the stuco president if you don't tune it up. I saw that you brought the _Fundamentals of Infinite Stratos_ , so help yourself with that one while I am working on your machine."

Dante manned the second computer on Lady's left.

"Finished the whole book in class. Modern academic nowadays just took a new level of degeneration."

She gave Dante a surprising look.

"Bullshit."

"Try me." Dante's fingers danced on the keyboard and brought his I.S spec menu on the screen. "Just give me better challenge than Chifuyu's."

"Well then, let's try with this: tell me the points of Alaska Treaty." She asked with a playful smile.

"Coming with the base one, aren't you?"Dante tilted his head to her "Any requests of answer type?"

"Personal answer. I am not in the mood for academics."

"So am I. Four points of Alaska treaty: Firstly: The ban of I.S usage in any armed conflict. Though possessing any as deterrent and country's defense mechanism against I.S aggression are allowed.

Secondly is the global sharing of information and I.S technology. Any newly acquired technology and field testing must be done inside I.S Academy where the school will assess the activities. In return, the developers are allowed to keep their specific technology secretive, take it as their cadet rep's ace in the hole or company's secret sauce or something like that.

Next is the ban of the trade of I.S cores but sharing the information is allowed only with I.S Academy and lastly, the Japs are responsible to train I.S pilots and must accept all endorsed legit governments or private group cadet recommendations. Also, Japan must ensure that the balance of I.S pilots in the world is kept in check no matter what. How do you like them apples?"

Lady had her mouth wide opened. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Something you want to object from my answer?" Dante asked.

"Uh…Nothing….splendid. I can't disagree with that. It's just like I was surprised that you learnt that from book, considering you never read any as long as I've known you."

Dante chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment and you are not the one who first came up with that line. Come on! Gimme better credits will you?"

Lady lightly punched Dante on the shoulder. "You wish. And you did the whole book in just 2 hours?"

"One a half to be precise."

"But how did you do that? Are you a prodigy or someone like that?"

"Or someone. Something like that. I don't know how it worked. I just scanned those pages and the next thing I was in a trance and everything I read immediately went into my brain. To tell you the truth, I am also surprised with the discovery myself, Lady."

"That makes you a prodigy. Hmmm…From the data shown in the computer, I see that you are mostly equipped with conventional firearms and use them more than the advanced one, which is none other than your shape shifting crowd control Pandora . Unfortunately, your I.S does not support automatic firearm maintenance and the information says that your classic guns can use some fix. I'll call them right away so that you can get those beauties up and running again while I am tuning your machine, sounds good?"

"I suppose that I cannot do all things by myself?"

"With the current ticking time of two days before your match? I don't think so."

"Hmph. Fair enough."

A large mechanical tray appeared in the working zone as requested by Lady via the supercomputer. On top of the tray, there laid all Dante's old schooled firearms, three in total consisted of his brutish widow maker double barreled shotgun also his most remarkable twin pistols. Dante's lips curved upward when the tray later unfolded additional layers on each left and right end sides revealing complete sets of assembling parts and the tools he needed to work on his guns.

The best news was, all the tools and parts were brand new, untouchable even.

How convenient.

He reached for Ebony. The piece defiantly emitting icy sensation through its grip and became mystically heavy, even though Dante was sure it was unloaded. He lifted and brought the gun sideway, letting the yellow engravings on the body left by the original manufacturer exposed to his eyes:

 _For Tony Redgrave, by .45 Art Warks._

"I am sorry." Dante's voice was low and resentful "It won't happen again. I promise. Will you forgive me, old lady?"

"Excuse me?!" Lady exclaimed, seemingly offended.

"Not you." Dante spoke behind his shoulder and pointed Ebony. "Her!"

"Mind your words, Dante. Else, these heels will find their places at your head!" Lady asserted with a smirk.

"Hmph. Girls."

"Tsk. Men."

A warmth miraculously radiating within the metal and the gun's weight gradually dropping as if it forgave Dante's foolish misconduct the days before. Finding another small absolution, Dante began to work on Ebony: Treating it like a living being and viewing it as a woman, he slowly, gently stripped all of it's component one by one with the assistance of proper tools provided on the tray. Once all parts were laid out, Dante began cleaning the frame and wondering when the last time he maintained his guns upon learning how dirty this one.

He predicted that the upcoming battle would be hiding it's cruel fangs behind a form of a student. Be her innocent or worldly combatant, he had to arm himself from top to toe to prevent humanity from destroying themselves.

Prior to her last moment, .45 Art Warks put a restraint on both of the guns in order to lessen the casualties occurred from the only person whom she entrusted these guns into. Now was the moment to unleash these twins' true terror from their creator's limit. Trading the original, rusty parts with the brand new state of the art components and included several additions, Dante reassembled Ebony just like how he was taught by .45 Art Warks herself and did the same procedure to Ebony's twin.

Greasing the twins as a final touch, the entire process took nearly 3 hours but worth for the applied changes: No more limitation each possessed from each particular identity. These cute puppies had finally turned into a pair of ferocious hunting hounds under his hands, whose fangs would sink deep into their preys and would not let go.

Moving onto Coyote-A, the double barreled shotgun underwent the exact stripping procedures like his pistols. Laying out the parts tidily on the working table, Dante was perplexed by the bloody encounters he had with I.S: This gun without doubt boasting a ground-quaking shot as the form suggested yet crippled by the number of the bullets it could carry and the extend of its shot. But that was not his concern. He just couldn't bring himself to reload every shot he pulled. And if he could, the firing momentum would be too short to execute for he was against sonic speed combatants.

Capacity.

This shotgun needed a capacity boosts.

To make things up, Dante created two slots in front of the triggers underneath the barrels. These slots which were unaffected by the downward wrenching motion he'd execute in discarding the spent cartridges were meant to fit 2 shotgun magazines each onto the slots. Each magazine was capable of stacking up to 4 to 6 shells within and solved this gun's downward. In order to make this feature executable, he had to create a pushing mechanism above the trigger which would push the shells into the barrels upon the once they were locked straight in the frame and pointing the enemy.

The task was performed well done.

Dante single handedly lifted Coyote-A. It weighted slightly more in comparison with the previous build but worth for the changes. He gave it a try. Good. All the loading mechanisms were working in perfectly order.

Excellent.

"Yep. I am done with tuning your machine. How're things doing at your side?" Lady turned her seat.

"Almost done." Leaving the finished guns, Dante moved onto the computer next to Lady. "All's left is Pandora."

The fictional Hollywood name of John Rambo, Terminator, TX 133 Gatling Gun, Bonndock Saints Row and John Constantine made Dante burst into tears upon listed on the monitor. Lady couldn't help herself but laughing along with her counterpart.

 _If only this moment could last forever._

How she wished deeply inside her heart.

Dante cleared his throat. "Whoever made this must be a nerd hardcore movie fan."

"Wait. I thought it was you who customized this thing?"

"I wish I could tell you Lady. But all of my weapons were sucked into my I.S once I touched it I haven't laid a finger on my beauties ever since. I just don't know how the hell this thing ended up in the back of my office with a hole on my rooftop but that doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"Uh-huh. So what's your plan on it?"

"Hmmm…let's see." Dante analyzed each list carefully. "Well, on the first impression, she lacks firepower than the one I used to possess in exchange for the mobility."

"I see that. But take note that firepower is not everything in combat. You also need to give credits to mobility, performance and accuracy as well."

"Aaw…what's with the lecture?" Dante asked. "I always go with a bang, Lady."

"Just don't come at me with your ass whupped upside down for ignoring my advice Dante."

"Heh! Not in million years!" Dante cackled. "Jokes aside, take a look at this one."

Dante highlighted _Faixa Hellfire Walker:_

 _'A deployable bipedal mechanical walker that is capable to engage simultaneous targets automatically. Equipped with a pair of 128mm Gatling gun on each sides of the robot's hind legs and a single anti ballistic missile inside the robot's jaw capable to deploy a total of 100 multiple targets seeking mini missiles from the main missile's body.'_

"Now that seems overkill, don't you think?"

"Seems so."

"Seems so? Lady, we are talking about a ballistic warhead capable of deploying a hundred multiple targets seeking mini missiles and you said seems so?"

Lady shrugged. "The match is all about weapon race Dante. It's just another gunshow to the world, get over with it."

"Damn. That's cold Lady."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

Dante gave a thought concerning the possibilities in the upcoming combat. Since the upcoming battle would be a one on one match, this wicked machine would outnumber his opponent with an overwhelming firepower not to mention the benefit of outnumbering his foe.

"I'll leave this as it is. But I still don't like this Lady, it feels like the manufacturer is expecting this fight with Sarashiki to happen. Speaking of which, mind fill me about this Sarashiki girl?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that one. As far as I've known based from the student roster, Sarashiki Tatenashi is the top notch student in this academy and a stucco president. Coming from one of Japan's most influencial political family, she is ten out of ten in terms of academic and combat skills, representative of Russia and not to be messed with in this school despite her jester persona."

"Interesting. Tell me more."

"Her I.S is called as Mysterious Lady, a 3rd gen close to medium unit which has a capability of manipulating water element to give her edge in combat."

"Manipulating water? How's so?"

"Nanomachines, Dante. These microscopic robots are capable to make the magic happens." Lady explained. "You too also have those installed within your machine. Better yet, yours can generate up to 4 different kinds of elemental attacks: ice, fire, wind and lastly electric. Now I want you to listen to me carefully: Your I.S is a jack all trade one which has a very strong resistance against elemental attacks. So far, no I.S is capable of turning their elemental resistance into an elemental weapon in combat but based on your I.S information, yours can prove otherwise."

"So you are saying that my shield is also my sword as well? That's cool. "

" Exactly. Each of them protects you against specific type of attacks but makes you vulnerable to certain elemental attacks at the same time. I have seen some other machines with elemental builds to them, it is indeed that they are more capable in laying pressure on their foe, but there's a catch if they are struck right in their weakness."

"And that is?"

"On good terms, the damage will stun the I.S for a period of time, longest stunning period is 5 seconds."

"That's enough time for another blow. Even two for me. What's the bad one you have in store for me then?"

"Worse to worst, Absolute Barrier ceases to function and you know what comes the next."

"That's…somewhat…helpful." Dante perplexed. He could care less for his life, but not for his opponent. Things would have been easier if she was a demon in the first place yet Dante himself had not met one anymore. "Alright, so what she can do? Splashing cool water into my face?"

"Apparently not." Lady's tone was serious. "The file says that she can create afterimages, in other words, clones to fool you in combat. To make things worse, since she's a stucco president, not to mention a prodigy of Tatenashi family in this academy, she's exposed to I.S most than any student in this school."

"Meaning that she's not just a walking Barbie doll." Dante said "No wonder the _Kroshka_ is a bitch for she has a hound to unleash."

"You better not underestimate her, Dante. She's not your average brats." Lady reminded.

"That's what I'm not worried about Lady."

"What is it then?"

"She's just another kid right? 15 or so? That's correct? Look! If I'm gonna kick her ass, there's no way that I'm going to utilize my I.S' electric element to edge her. Not after what you told me."

"Like I said, it's only worse to worst case. The majority only leaves her I.S malfunction for a brief period. That's all."

"I can't do that! She's just a kid for God's sake! Even if it's a oh point oh one percent of shit hits the fan, it is still a chance no matter what!"

"Look, she didn't choose to be your opponent neither alright? If you are stepping down, that means that Rebic bitch owns you and Russia will trigger World War 3! It's either her or mankind will be doomed! And don't you dare to say that you are going to sit your ass to watch the world burn cuz I know you care."

Dante exhaled once more. "Shit. You are right. But I need some alternatives to face her, Lady."

Lady smiled in relief.

"I'll figure it out later."She checked her watch." But now, it's lunchtime and I can't think with an empty stomach."

"You sure? I thought you were on diet." Dante put a teasing smile and awarded with a light slap on his shoulder.

" Shall we?" She gestured the exit.

Dante shut the machines down. He unplugged his pendant from the supercomputer and united with his precious metal.

"Let's go. Wonder what's on the menu today."

To Lady's surprise, Dante walked to the exit by himself. She welcomed this good omen with a small smile.

He's returning to his old self and she knew it.

* * *

 **As for KingOfHollows, I appreciate your request and I'd like to discuss this further with you.**


	17. Chapter 13 Part 1

Chapter 13 Part 1: Dishonored

I am sitting on my seat obediently, listening carefully to Chifuyu-nee…I mean Orimura-sensei's lesson. My mechanical pencil once in a while forming notes on both trivial information I possibly missed in the yellow-page like book known as Fundamentals of Infinite Stratos. I am thankful of her ability to pinpoint missing information inside the book, correcting flaws and explaining those mistakes in details and most importantly, her summarizing skills to simplify a whole page of information into 3 crucial sentences she utters in front of the class. Thanks to her, the whole book begins to make sense to a class dunce like me in her class. The average students in this school is on a same level as an I.T wizard who musters physics and mathematics at the same time whilst the smart ones…let's put them as the grandmaster of the I.T wizards I mentioned.

The air is breezing peacefully without Dante-san in class. What a perfect day to study without the troubles he pulls in class, mainly because of his squabble with Orimura-sensei for his callous rebellious attitude which leads him into detention. But that does not put an end to hid delinquent behavior, even Maya-sensei has already given up at disciplining him. Because every time she tries to put a strict act against him, Dante-san makes her retrace backward to the wall and perform a kabedon where he hit the wall using his palm and gazing her eyes at a long time-long enough to make her flustered and panic that she forgets her initial intention of being strict at Dante-san from as she flabbergasping throughout the rest of the class afterward. Every time she panics like that, I can feel envies emitted by my classmates for reasons unknown.

I just don't understand girls. But well, to be honest, I kind of envy Dante-san's confident trait since he reminds me of those cool characters being portrayed only in games I used to play, the one who charms many girls wherever he goes and saves the day eventually.

Despite that, there's something off from his cool hotshot behavior which he rarely displays on Yamada-sensei to escape from her detention. It feels…like he just made them up comparing to the cold distant persona he emits to drive people away from him.

Of course, the shout out and squabbles between Dante-san and Orimura-sensei are cease to exist without Dante-san. But still, I can't help the feeling of something is missing in this class. Wait a sec! Why would I miss that jerk at the first place? I should be happy to be finally studying in peace with the rest of my classmates without any interruption!

Huh? Strange….I…I can't help it but missing something important here.

"Orimura! Orimura!"

In reflex to the commandeering voice to my name, I raise from my seat, eyes are front and center. Only to shudder with terror later upon learning that Orimura-sensei is no longer at where my eyes looking at but next to my side. She has a look of killer. On her right hand there exists a lethal instrument of a thick book and judging from her pose, she's preparing to abuse me using that object.

"And what did I explain to the whole class just now?"

CRAP! I shouldn't have gotten lost in my thought!

"Errr…that's…Uhhh…"

SLAP!

Ringing ears, blurry vision, I was brought into the front of death's door from the Fundamentals of Infinite Stratos. Making my instant painful recovery, the back of my head is throbbing with an antagonizing sensation of the mortalities of my million brain cells.

"Out, now!"

The cold sernous command, like a death verdict dlivered by a judge to a criminal responsible for his unforgiven crime. I oblige shamefully. Behind me, Chifuyu-nee and the eyes of my classmates are following us until we disappear into the school corridor alone together. Her cold glares are still on me, her mood is as sour as a lemon. I better bow and apologize before her mood getting worse than this.

"I am sorry for not paying attention in your class, Chifu-I mean Orimura-sensei." That was close. Real close.

"Forget about it. What we are here for something more important."

Collecting myself, I shoot a quizzical look in regards to the strange turn of event. I wonder what this is all about.

"It's about Dante's representative match. There's a slight change of rules and it will be a two on two tag team matches with five sets of rounds."

"Uh-huh, and?"

"You are chosen to be his partner."

"What?! No. No way! There must be some kind of mistake Chifuyu-ne.. OW!"

"That should be Orimura-sensei and YES, ma'am!"

"Go…Gommennazai Orimura-sensei, yes ma'am. But I still object to be paired with him."

"You have a minute to state your reason."

"I am not qualified for the match in the first place even. My one and only weapon was snapped broken from the previous match."

"Then fix it! Don't give me that idiotic look I know you have been neglecting your weapon maintenance ever since."

I slap my own forehead. How come I forget such crucial thing?

"If you have time to fool with the girls inside Dr. Bradley's infirmary eating cakes rather than doing what you have to, you'd have spared me from this trouble, idiot!"

She gives me another downward slap from her book. The impact almost brought me down to knee.

Nevertheless, I still don't want to be paired with Dante-san.

"But why me? Why not somebody else?"

:What's with that complain? You should be happy working with another male."

"Not with him though."

She put her hand on waist. A sigh escapes her mouth. "Since when did you complain so much Ichika? Look! I even don't want you to be his partner in the first place but after the school board discussion in mixing and matching every student in this school, you are the only one who potentially has the highest field pairing compacbility and follow up skills with Dante against Tatenashi and Fairs."

"That's absurd!" I exclaim "We are not in good terms in the first place even! Who is Fairs-san anyway?"

"Don't tell me you forget her already."

"We never meet before. How am I suppose to remember her?"

Her tongue clicks for reasons unknown.

"You are one stupid dense little brother. The order is still. Get yourself ready!"

She turns around and leaves me standing still, mouth agape in total defeat. I take my time to collect myself from the bitterness of reality injustice. Oh well, I'd better get used to it. With the school bell tolls for the lunchbreak, I set my foot into the cafeteria where the dining hall is still empty-save for the lunch crews and the cafeteria lady.

"Ara? Ichika-kun, you are early today." The lunch lady greets.

"Yes, Obaa-san. I'll have the salmon set for today, please."

"HEere you go. Since you are the first one to eat my dishes, I give you the fattest salmon I have today."

"Wow! Really? Thank you auntie!"

"Ohohoho, the pleasure is mine. Now eat up bfore it's gone cold!"

I smile kindly for the delicious treat. Finding an empty seat next to the silver idol of our snowy rice whose warmth lightly dancing in the air like thin smoke in the air entice my eyes. The big juicy boneless fish lays lifelessly on the center of my plate arousing my appetite. At the bottom of the meat, my eyes are feasting onto the bubby clear mild liquid and more comes out like dew when I pinch the salmon by the wooden chopsticks provided from my tray.

Unable to contain the rumble of my stomach and the flow of my saliva, I flip over the salmon to mix the untouched part with the oily fat below, then I tear a huge chunk of the flesh and stick it together with my bowl of rice and finally, itadakaimasu!

As the food entering my mouth, the oily juices squeezed out by my teeth and melts together with the warm fragrant rice. Chewing the mixture in my mouth twice, I create a ball from the mixture of the chewed food and place it on the center of my tongue. Then slowly, raise the ball with my tongue, the ball is now squashed and the inside of my mouth is bursting with an unspeakable edibleness that I savor every moment in bliss until it disappears down into my throat.

Later on I am joined with Cecilia, Laura, Ling, Houki and Charlotte. Cecilia is having a set of school sandwich, Laura has a ramen for today, as the rest carries their own home made bento they bring into the cafeteria. By the moment my ears pick up a conversation, I realized that my position as a listener to the lively conversation set by the girls has been decided autonomously. Being a boy, my concentration draws from the topic naturally in instant when they are conversing about Cecila's discovery on fashion ina department store near the school. Aside from me and Laura, who is apparently to be munching her food in bliss, the rest of the girls are listening lividly to Cecilia's talk. And once 'girls talk' starts, the talk rarely ends in short time.

As I conclude my meal at, the talk is still exchanging in the air. Oh God! Someone please just ring the school bell already! I bury myself onto the dining table in desperation for an escape form this hellish conversation.

My prayer is soon answered miraculously halfway in sinking myself to the table as I notice the lively talk suddenly stops. Rising my head while theirs drop, the air around us-no. The whole cafetaria takes a downward gloom for unknown reason. All of other students lowering their head timidly, seemingly to avert their gazes at something I am clueless at.

"Charlotte, what's wrong with everybody?"

"Shhh! Lower your voice Ichika-kun. He's here."

" _He?_ You mean…"

Charlotte nudges slightly toward my back by her chin. I turn around. My eyes are instantly wide opened upon the sight of a tall, slightly muscular silver haired man entering the dining hall. He's Dante-san. The notorious delinquent, a shame who will not be missed in my class…no one, but me alone.

So that's what makes them afraid.

Ironically, this shame of my class carries the weigh of the world in his shoulder and I, stripped from my rights by a strong influence that is ultimately against my will, become his ally in his bloody wage. Following behind him is Maya-sensei's replacement, Lady-sensei. It appears that having around Dante-san, his obligations to the school rules seems to make its appearance, not to mention his cooling down tempers despite the cold hostile air swirling around him that put us in the bay.

"I see who you mean." I whisper at Charlotte.

Cloaking in silence, the people in the cafeteria are sitting together under the queasy quiet. I didn't expect my prayer would be answered instantly in such unpleasant way by Dante-san's appearance. I rise, unable to take much of this icy air. Walking to the tray return center carrying my clean plates and eating instruments on a single tray, I can feel all eyes are on me. Making the drop, I later quit the cafeteria wordlessly with a heavy heart. It won't take long until Ling, Cecilia, Laura, Houki, Charlotte, then the rest of the girls follow my suit.

Once we are all outside, we scatter into our own direction and the hallway never been packed with so many crowds before.

I make my way to the armory. But before day, I steal a glance over my shoulder to see a gloomy face belongs to Dante-san, whose eyes depict lonely sights. Suddenly, our eyes joint together from a distance.

For that instant moment, I can feel his pain, anguish, loneliness, stress, exhaustion and his wretched sufferings are conveyed through the soulless silver orbs.

Is it because of the upcoming match with Tatenashi-senpai, with the fate of the world resting on his broad shoulders beyond the weight he can carry?

I want to help. To set him free from his torments. Yet those lonely eyes turn into a hostile frown the moment I convey my wordless intention through my eyes. Those are the same eyes he gave when he did the 10 laps which prevent me from getting into him- to understand his reason to shun other people who wants to help him.

"Ichika! Ichika!"

Those worrying sharp but sweet voice belong to Houki drag me back to the reality. I am seeing her queasy maiden face clearly in such closure that I also can make the sweet fragrance trailing into her broom-like ponytail.

"Houki? What's wrong?"

"Thank God you are back!"

"Well yeah, I was just spacing out for a bit."

She does not reply to me immediatey. Instead, she makes a quick glance at Dante from our distance. I then notice something is portrayed inside her eyes. I have known Houki since we were kids and I clearly know what those eyes stand for whilst her calm composure.

Fear.

Afraid, she is afraid of someone who is obviously sitting far away in a desolate corner of the cafeteria with his assigned companion. Thinking back what she told me the past nights, which I am still contemplating the logical values behind this 'supernatural' things she showed me. Whatever she is afraid of, I guess, not good.

"Let's get out of here."

"Huh? Whoa, chotto, mande, Houki?!"

With an iron-claw like grip, she seizes me by my wrist and pull me off. I try to wrestle, only to find myself struggling with the pain of my contracting arm muscle from being pulled by her. Since when does she has so much strength like this?! Even she's practicing kendo as a matter of fact, I can still outmatch her power. I don't know how she obtain such brute force that is capable to tear my arms off.

One thing for sure, her current strength is not human's.

My breathing is paced in keeping up with her briskly walking speed. I cannot slow down to complain about the pain on my arm, else I'll lose my walking rhythm, later turn into small jogs.

Exhaustion finally kicks in. I can't keep up with her anymore.

Thank God she finally stops!

She bends downward placing each hand on her knees. Meanwhile, I make the wall next to me to support my weight as we are collecting ourselves together.

"Hufff! Ichika…Huff! I told you…Huff! To stay…away from…Sparda-san…Huff! Didn't I?"

I reply with the same ragged breathing.

"But…is it…necessary…Huff! To…pull my arm? Hufff…You almost….tear my arm…off."

"Sorry…But I have to….Else, you'd…be totally charmed…already."

"Charmed?" I shoot a perplex look "What do you…mean with that? I did not! I just….spaced out a…little bit!"

"That's what I am saying!" She pauses. "You think… that you are just spacing out…but in truth, you fell…into his…charm…or influence in other words already!"

She continues.

"The Western Devils…are known for their deceptive charms toward their human preys….What you thought just now is a total lie Ichika! Your consciousness was fading away and I had…to cast…a waking spell to bring you back!"

"I…If that's what you say…then thank you."

"Your welcome."

"But I still don't get it Houki."

"Get what?"

"Should Dante-san charmed we, wasn't he supposed to…umm…how can I say this to you?"

"Showing you an erotic dream or romanticing you?"

She glares dagger. Inside, there is disgust that brings uncomfortable awkwardness. Still, she got me by my tongue and there is no use denying but to nod. Oh wat! There _IS_ something I can object!

"What? No! Not really, I swear! You got it wrong Houki."

"Then what did he show you?" She straightening herself, facing me, sweats forming a transparent thin layer on her forehead. Several making inconsistent streams from her bangs downward to her cheek, then chin, later neck before completely soak into her bosom.

"Pain, sufferings and loneliness. I can feel him Houki. I can feel them from his eyes and to be honest, I don't think that…if Dante-san is indeed a _bakemono_ in a first place based, also based on what you told me just now, Dante-san looks like another human who is loking for someone to console him and share his pain. I have no clue what happened in his past but his eyes, those lonely silver eyes are screaming for help!"

That's for certain! I know it! But why, why does he shun people away if he's helplessly pleading for help?"

"Does he look like human to you?"

Eh?

"Houki, that's…that's tad cruel! Of course he does!"

"Oh Ichika, how naïve you are! Demons are destined to be condemned for eternal sufferings whichever layer of living they are into. Be it physical, or emotional sufferings, those are punishments they have to carry for the sins they committed in the previous lives. And from what you told me just now, not all demons entice their victims with illusionary pleasures. Some of them lure their victims with their wretched sufferings. Once you fell into their trap, there is no turning back!"

I am speechless. Both from the awe of Houki's interesting explanation and…and… how can I say this? Cold heartedness. This is the first time I see Houki like this. She did act timidly for no reasons (which I believe she was seeing things) and I always be the one consoled her from other kids who would pick her up in her cowardice.

That was until one of us had to move away.

"You have changed Houki."

"What?"

"What happened to you? You used not to be like this!"

"I…I…"

"Did something happen to you after all these past 3 years? Something that made you become like this?"

"No…Nothing."

"Oh yes, you are definitely hiding something from me, Houki. We have been close friends since we were kids. Tell me, maybe I can help you."

"STOP IT!"

Her cry pulls me back in surprise.

I see tears are coming out her eyes and she begins to sob.

That totally makes me guilty from pressuring her.

"G…Gommennazai, Houki. I… didn't mean to corner you there."

"No…No. *Sobs!* That…that's ok…ay. I…It's fine. I understand." She collects herself. "It's just… a lot of things happened three years ago after you moved. A…Anyway, Orimura-sensei told me to keep you a company in fixing your sword. I also informed about the sudden change in your match. In fact is, as we are talking here, the news have already spread fast. So…shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's."

"Hey Ichika! Where are you going?"

"The armory, of course."

"Well duh, it's right here."

To my amazement, I did not realize that we have arrived at our destination all these times. That aside, we step into the high security area, only to find the room is completely empty.

Which gives an eerie creeps from the hollowness.

* * *

 **Part 2 (which will be the tail) will be coming soon in the beginning of March. Been busy lately, Lunar New Year is here. Time is short and I ran outta time here in publishing the whole piece. Sorry folks, but Dante and Ichika won't be facing Tatenashi in short time. Maybe 2 more chapters before they go into a showdown and I can't rush to the battle.**

 **That aside, Happy Lunar New Year to y'all. I wish you prosperity and good health this year folks.**

 **Your sincerely,**

 **Qin.W.X**


	18. Chapter 13 Part 2

Chapter 13 Part 2: Dishonored

"Where is everybody?"

"Aside from the 2nd upperclassmen who had a class this morning, only Sparda-san, Lady-sensei and the two of us who are authorized for clearance. There's a lot of vacant terminals, which one we are going to use?"

I scan the horizon. My eyes set into one at the far end of the room with the computer is still activated. Answering my curiousity, I approach that one casually.

"Ichika, that terminal is already taken." Houki reminds me.

"I know, and I believe this one belongs to Dante-san's. Say Houki, remember what we debated back in Bradley-san's infirmary about Dante-san's I.S? While we are here and he isn't, doesn't it make you to wonder what type of his I.S and how it is actually work from shifting range into close type?"

"No and I don't think we should be checking at his stuffs without permission."

But too late. My hands are already guided by my eyes into the Working Zone where sets of identical pistols are being laid on top of the stainless steel table. I always thought Dante-san's pistols are cool so I gently wrap my fingers around one of those guns and OOF!

Just how heavy is this thing?

I estimate the weight in my hand suddenly increased by 3 kilograms and I have to use my other hand to support the weight.

This gun is empty, right?

Turning over the gun slowly, I notice there is a gaping rectangular space at the bottom of the gun. Jesus. I cannot imagine how this gun actually weights with when it's loaded. Recalling my memory, only to find myself struck with bizarre amazement that he actually wielded these guns each on his hand and shooting with such amazing precision and speed are enough for me to give up on this gun.

As I carefully return the empty firearm, I notice an engravings carved on it's body. Upon closer inspection, I begin to make out those words written in foreign language which I am starting to be familiar wtth thanks to Cecilia's teachings. It says:

Ebony & Evory, for Tony Redgrave…by .45 Art Warks.

Tony Redgrave?

Huh? That name sounds familiar. Wait a second…where did I learn that name before?

"Ichika, check this out."

"Coming!"

From where Houki is standing, a mammoth sized double edged broadsword gleaming weakly as a reflection from the light cast by the lamp above. It's reflection, black as death, sending an uncomfortable chills into my bones. The two horned skull resembles a human serving as a border between the grip and diamond black lethal edge seems to have more purpose than a mere sick decoration. As It is silently saying in its twisted form:

 _'To everyone standing before this blade, your death is certain._ '

The wicked message churns my stomach. My head spins from the eerie atmosphere emitted by the blade. Huh? Wait a second. Is it because of the nausea, that my eyes are playing a trick on me that I just saw a faint reddish glint within the skull's hollow sockets?

"This blade gives me the creeps." I say.

"Me too." Houki extends her arm right above the wicked sword. Then, she closes her eyes. "This blade was once wielded by a demon in the West and have become a loyal-silent witness during it's journey as well as another wicked bloodshed tool it's master wielded. And…What? What's going on?! I…I don't understand!"

"Houki? Are you…alright?"

"I'm fine." She suddenly brushed off my hand. "Don't touch me else you are breaking my concentration. By the way, I'm using my clairvoyance ability to read the history of this blade."

"Clairvoyance?"

"I developed that ability from my shrine maiden training. Well, it's just I have to keep my family shrine up and running after all."

"Ahhh. Now that you mention it. I guess you are right. So what you see in that blade?"

"Things those I cannot understand. The wielder of this blade raised this sword and rebelled against it's own kin. Many had fallen under this blade in that demon's bloody retaliation, but for what purpose? I don't sense any bloody rage in his questionable yet somewhat a noble crusade at the same time. Wait! I think I see something. A woman…in red…she's a mortal priestes…she…they…are in…love?"

"What?!" I am schocked. "That's impossible! Wait a minute, did she get 'charmed' just like you said?"

"No, I don't think so. But such gentle and affectionate look coming from each of them as though their love are mutual…and pure. The demon later disguished himself as a noble knight to blend with the mankind. They later got married and gave birth to twins. Then…Oh no!"

"What happened?"

"Such a merciless fate befall into the demon's family! The mother was murdered by demons who sought revenge for the father. She was killed right in front one of her children's eyes who hid himself in the shadow whilst the other had already escaped in the middle of the murder!"

"That's…outrageous! What happened to their father? Did it drive back the invading demons?"

"No! He…It's gone! Disappeared without traces leaving the remaining survivors of the dreadful night alone in their separate path. This blade seems to favor the child who witnessed his mother's death and…he…oh my God! That child…is none other than…than…Dante Sparda-san?"

The bizrre tale binds my tongue as I am remain speechless listening to the cruel tragedy.

"The hell you kids are doing?"

I jump back when a cold rude voice entering the atmoshphere. I turn around to see the owner of his blade has returned. Sure enough, Dante-san is displeased as his voice depicted.

"Tsk! Weren't you taught not to touch other people's stuff?"

He walks agitatedly toward his blade right where Houki is standing.

"Alright! Show's over! Scram!"

Putting his palm over on top of the blade, Dante-san swipes all the way down onto the hilt. The parts which crossed his hand dispersed into thin air as the sign that the blade is stored back into his I.S. Halfway through, he accidentally brushed against Houki's palm. It would be normal and I did expect Houki to yelp back.

Instead, there comes a horrific shriek from her mouth tearing the entire room off from it's silence as she rcoils back to the floor.

I make haste to her.

"Houki! Answer me! HOUKI!" I glare at Dante-san. "What did you do to her?!"

"She brought it to herself." I carelessly shrugs. "Moral lesson: Don't butt into other people's business."

"You!"

"Or what? You want to have a go, kid?" He extends his arms widely in a mockery challenge.

I was about to accept his challenge until Lady-sensei suddenly appears behind him.

"Hold your horses! Both of you, that's enough!"

Lady-sensei's stern voice immediatey turn into a gentle comforting tone as she approaches Houki and checking her.

"You are cold sweating and shaking here, love. I'll take you to doctor Bradley to patch you up, alright?"

"No! No! I…I'm fine…"

"Oh hell no, love. You are not. Upsy-daisy here we go!" Lady-sensei shouldering Houki up with ease. "If you are worrying about Ichika, fret not 'cuz Dante won't bite… _ne? Onmyouji-chan?_ "

To my surprise, Houki becomes docile by the heartwarming smile Lady-sensei put on her face like an elder sister comforting her beloved little one. But something's seemingly off.

"Lady-sensei?"

"What is it, Ichika-kun?"

"How did you know that Houki is an Onmyouji?"

She takes off her eyewear. To my amazement, she does not since her first day of teching and they appear to be in contrast color.

The eyewear also unravels a slightly disturbing small horizontal scar that streaks across her nose.

"Let's say that I used to work in the same line of job like her. Ciao Ichika-kun." She says and her tone changes. "By the way Dante, be a good boy and do me a favor, okay?"

"Tsk! Whatever. Just get her out of here."

With that being said, Lady-sensei quits the room with Houki. I am left alone together with Dante-san, who is now sitting in front of his computer terminal.

"So, Lady told me that you are my partner, huh?"

How rude. You should address it as sensei, Dante-san.

"H…haik! I'll be in your care then. Should we start with…"

"Piss off!"

"Eh?"

"You heard me. I don't need a partner especially when my partner is a snotty brat who bullshit about honor and getting his sword snapped. Oh? Is that teeth gnashing sound I am hearing?"

"…"

"You are angry? Ooooh…scaaaaarryyy! So what are you going to do now? Oh? Turning your back and walk away? Come on kid! Where're the guts and honor you ranted?"

I was expecting for curses to jump out from his mouth just like how the Gaijin do when they are insulting someone. At least, that was what I learnt from movies and other TV dramas. Instead, Dante-san's choice of insults are low tier and not insulting as they seem, yet somehow he plays it around to rouse my discomfort to high level in such short time. I walk away and finally found myself a terminal to work on my broken blade after a while of enduring hid dreadful rantings that seems like eternity. Just where did he learn such disgraceful words anyway?

He should wash his mouth with a bar of soap sometimes!

Taking off my bracelet, I plug the socket from my wrist wear that also acts as my I.S into the supercomputer. The screen later pops out Byakushiki's specifications and status in not time with an alarming exclamation mark on the weapon tab. I navigate into the problematic area and my heart sorrowing upon my broken blade by my partner from the previous match. The image is so painful to me and without doubt, I shed little tears.

Who wouldn't?

Yukihira Niigata was given to me by Chifuyu-nee. This blade is also my precious treasure from the most important person to me in this world. My sorrow is ceased as I found a solution to my problem. Upon careful inspection in the problematic area, I found a 'repair all damaged weapons' option on the bottom right of the screen. Without further delay, I click on that option and beginning the automatic process of repairing my blade.

To live in such advanced century is truly a bliss. Everything is done quick and satisfyingly with automatic robotic assistance. I collect my blade after an hour later. Lifting it up to the ceiling, I am inspecting the area where the blade was snapped carefully with my eyes. The broken mark has been lifted off from the repair and my lips bend upward in a satisfying smile.

"That looks neat."

"Ummm…Thanks?"

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Hmmm…Not bad, pretty good." He examines carefully. "Yeah, this appears as a genuine work I see."

I am flushed by his compliments. Who knows that he can say such nice words once in a while?

"Ehehe…You are flattering me, Dante-san."

SNAP!

That sound…I recognize that sound. It's dreadful noise replaying the exact antagonizing moment when Dante-san once again breaking my blade with ease in one singular swift execution. What suppose to be layers of reinforced powerful metals in my blade are bent powerless and shattered like thin glass against his rock-hard knee.

That does it!

POW!

For some reasons, Dante-san recoils backward but not falling. I don't understand how, but I managed to connect my fist to the side of his cheek and drew little amount of reddish fluids right at where my fist left a mark on his face. Going for another one, I send my other fist. It was about to struck at his other cheek but it was stopped when I completely lose my strength as I feel something with a huge stopping force buried at my stomach.

BLARGH!

I could taste the sickening bile from the half processed lunch as they pumped out of my mouth. Every single of my muscle around my stomach is contracting tightly in response to the blunt force trauma at my flesh. A violent force crashes the side of my face. I am thrown to the ground. My eyes are crackling with white flashes, my vision blurs for a moment when the back of my head connects to the ground first, then my body.

Gnashing my teeth resisting the pain, I do whatever I can to mitigate the pain and desperately making my recover to pour my rage at Dante-san.

The moment never came.

I feel a huge weight on my torso. Must be Dante-san is getting on top of it. An iron hand grabbing my face and I am dashed to the ground with the back of my head once again received the damage. That brutality chased off my strenght away and I lay powerless, almost like a dead body.

It was a brief moment that I see a faint glint.

STAB!

The coldness of Yukihira Niigata, although broken, it managed to jam deeply on the floor an inch before my face.

I gasp fearfully like a fish out of water.

"Look at her, you shitty brat! That's right! Don't you ever-ever try to close your eyes or look sideway else I swear by the name of Yukihira Niigata to bash your brain out, you hear me?!"

"…"

"You call that thing a sword? A sword reflects it's wielder's soul! I requires the owner's care by his own hand to fill it with his will. Even a century rusty blade can sever a ten inches deep metal for she is brimming with her master's will to cut! But this, look at her Ichika! She is empty! A hollow vessel not even to withstand a small blow like I did! Now, what bullshit are you going to lecture me, you little shit?! Hey! Don't yo…d…are…to…cl…ose….our…ye…s!"

Fade.

Everything fades black.

"Ka…Ka…Ichika kun?"

A voice. I hear a gentle voice calling me out of darkness. Slowly, I opening my eyes and I make a silhouette of a man with a pair of sparkling emerald eyes radiating a warm and kindful look to me from above of whom later I recognize as Dr. Bradley-san. If….If Bradley-san is here, then…ahhh yes. I am inside the infirmary.

I try to move, only be able to bend forward on my bed. I realize that I am half naked with my body wrapped with a cloth. The pain on my stomach miraculously replaced with damp icy sensation. My head still spins, but I can feel it is clearing up slowly. Something made of a cloth lightly pressing on the left of my face and I can feel the same i

Those must be Bradley-san did his magical works while I was laying unconsciously.

"Thank God you have awoken." He hands me a glass of water. "Go hydrate yourself."

"Haik." I accept his hospitality and do his biddings.

"I wrapped you with cloth dipped with healing herb from China. Secret ingredients, better not to ask Ichika." He gives me a friendly wink.

Now come to think of it, there is a funny smell from the cloth he wrapped me with.

"How did I end up in here?" I ask

"Dante brought you to my place. Now that I mentioned it, he looks extremely annoyed. Did something happen between you two?"

"I…I was fixing my broken blade. And when it's done, he suddenly snapped it into half. That's when I lose control of myself and it happened so fast. I…I…p…punched him. Right on his cheek."

"Shit."

"Nani?"

"How did you do that? No one ever done that can walk the day without broken bones, you know."

"Uhhh…thanks?"

"Your welcome. That was a compliment. Anyway, why did he break your sword? Again?"

"I don't know. He said something about…will and soul. I…I don't understand what he meant Bradley-san."

"Will and soul? He said those things?"

"Yes."

"Oh, he must be referring to your honor, Ichika-kun. You see…" Bradley eases himself next to me. "As far as I know Dante, he is a sword wielder too, just like you, and he is a proud one of his swordmanship albeit he hides his pride. Pride is good. It gives what you call as 'honor' a place to reside in your heart…thing that makes you fight to the fullest ignoring the consequence aftermath."

His words sink deeply into my heart.

"Ichika, being a doctor myself, I know the exact moment when somebody going to die...be it from terminal illness, injuries or combat itself. As for you, the third one was welcoming you with an open arms if he had not sheathed his sword."

"But he was just playing around with me! I couldn't believe he ignored the code of bushido!"

"Fool!"

Bradley-san shouts. I jump back on my bed. I am having a goosebumps as those kind emerald eyes quickly turning into a pair of angry frowns radiating an intimidating venomous sight.

"For what does honor means if you are dead? I am talking about death, Ichika! DEATH! DYING! MORTALITY! Ahhhh…who am I talking to? You are still too young to understand this knowledge nor having any experience with it yet. Unlike me…" He lets a long sigh "Look! The point is, he held himself back, on purpose!"

He continues.

"I once became his prey in my darkest days of a scoundrel, saw exactly how swift his sword swings, each done with deadly precision that never missed it's target and his victims will be eventually brutalized by his overwhelming destructive strenght he put on his blade! I kid you not, Ichika. You also witnessed how he casually demonstrated his sword play in front of the public in response to your challenge. That's his warning between you and him, you are totally on a different level. Lower of course."

I don't know what to say anymore. Of what he said albeit surreal, they made some undeniable points. I feel weak, worthless and low just from hearing what he told me.

"If…if you said was true, does this mean of all these times, those grueling battles I fought together with my friends, all those pain and injuries, they are for nothing?"

"Hey, don't get slumped easily like that!" Bradley-san attempting to cheer me up by putting his hand on my shoulder. "You did put a good fight against him. You best him in the aspect of I.S piloting experience than Dante! You have many good friends behind you and ready to get you back to feet in no time, not to mention they are all beautiful girls. Means that you have a brighter prospect in getting a life partner, eh?"

I let out a small chuckle in welcoming his humor.

"But why am I still losing to him?"

"Oh Ichika, I'm going to be honest with you. It's your own triumphant pride that leads to your own downfall. Besides, don't you think that you are being a little cocky lately?"

He's right.

"Just because he went all out taking 6 opponents at once with 1 shield point remaining doesn't mean he'd kick the bucket in no time. Also, I think I begin to see Dante's point in breaking your sword."

"Really? You mean it?"

He nods. "I think he's breaking your ego, Ichika. Honor is a pride in some sense. Pride and ego, they are the same in the same boat even. Every human must have something they value so much that deludes them from their insurpassable limit. Once that thing is loss, or broken in your case, they will regain their self awareness and be more cautious in order not to fall into the same hole. After all, shame on you if you fall into the same mistake twice, which you are. I may not have the right to say this but if you value your sword dearly, I don't think you should resort to machinery works than your own hands."

I hang my head shamefully.

"Don't take it too personally. He cares for you after all."

"He does?"

"In harsh way. Honestly, he wasn't like this nor even the closest to it the last time I met him. That was years ago prior to my marriage. I don't know what caused him to change but behind his ruthless, he's still the same man who saved me back then."

"H…haik. If you say so."

"It's getting late. So you better return to your room. Before that, here."

Bradley-san hands me some sort of spraying canister.

"Make sure tomorrow after every bath you spray on your torso especially where the bruises appear. The spray will turn into green blop roughly 3 seconds after you stop spraying. Gently spread the blop around so it can cover your injured areas thoroughly before it solidifies. Think of it as another extra thick layer on your skin. You will feel a cool tingling sensation throughout the day and that's normal. The solidified blop will be easily washable with warm water in your next bath so I want you to repeat it until you are completely fixed, yeah?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Bradley-san."

"Just doing my job." He curtly smiles. "Feel free to talk to me when you are in trouble. I'll help you work it out."

"I will."

"One more thing, Ichika?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be a spinster."

"What?"

"Nothing. You can go now. Come back tomorrow with the girls for a sweet treat. Nighty nite Ichika."

"You too Bradley-san."

I exit the infirmary. Taking my time back to my room, I finally arrive at front of my room. Sliding my keycard into the card lock above the door handle, I open then close the door.

"Ichika?"

Inside my room, Houki is already in her yukata and covering herself with the blanket on her bed. She seems restless and apparently preparing to sleep. I can't blame her for what had happened today.

"Tough day, isn't it?"

"What happened to you?"

She quickly moves from her bed and approaching me at the door. She extends her hand to my face, gently placed her palm right at the injury on my face. She sobs. The next moment she tightly embraces me and begins crying.

"Wha? Houki? W…What's wrong?"

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have left you with that monster!"

I return her embrace tightly in my effort to comfort her. Strange, I suddenly remember what Bradley-san told me at this moment. Did he predict that this would happen?

"No, it's okay. I deserved it after all."

"NO! YOU DIDN'T! it was me who suppose to take your stead!"

"Houki, Houki…" I softly comfort her. "Just between you and me, I confess my sin to you."

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong! It was that demon Dante's!"

"No. Listen to me. I have become too prideful with myself lately ever since that day when I challenged him during his admission test. I thought that by pitying him against 6 of us would give him a better chance in the test. That's why I took you down first, but actually, I just wanted to cross my blade with him, without knowing his true capabilities. Not after what Bradley-san had told me. That's where I fell into my downfall and deserve it by Dante-san's hands."

"Do you…mean it?"

"I do."

She finally calms down, but still refusing to let me go.

"Houki, I don't mind you are hugging me but, I am injured at my stomach so yeah, will you please?"

That being said, she slowly lets me go. I extend my fingers and gently wipe the remaining tears on her cheek.

"There you go. That's better."

I put my best smile I can make. She returns it with another small smile. I walk to my bed and sit on my resting place. She sits next to me. Well, I don't mind it though.

Today, just today.

I need a company close to my side.

The light in our room finally dimmed automatically in response to the curfew's time. Learning from my mistake, I switch on the desk lamp next to my bed to provide us further lighting. Our shoulders are touching as we huddle together. We are like wretched souls trying to support one another in silence.

None of us dare to interrupt this peaceful moment. Maybe because we are still trying to get comfortable with each other's close presence. Houki tends to avoid me on usual basis and looking for me only when there's something important to do or helping me to keep my blading skill in check with her rigorous training after school in the school dojo.

Everything changed drastically after Dante-san moved in. All these supernatural stuffs has turned herself back to her clinging childhood to me. Only this time she is more protective to me than what she used to be, putting me into shame as I cannot carry my words I uttered back then which I will protect her instead.

Maybe today is not entirely bad after all.

"Earlier, in the armory you suddenly became hysteric when he accidentally touched your hand. What happened?"

"Madness, Ichika. It was so horrible that I couldn't unlearn what I saw. It was blood against blood for reasons unknown. Their eyes...one was cold and prideful whereas the other person was warm and selfless, a total opposite of the first one…"

Cold and prideful she said?

Blood against blood?

Don't tell me it was…

"…despite that, their eyes emit a malignant bloodlust as they went for each other's throat. That's when I couldn't bear to watch longer."

"Chotto…Dante-san fought his twin in bloody combat? Then…that's…that's tragic."

"Very tracgic indeed."

I dare not to enquire further.

We remain still in my bed, enjoying one another's presence in a content tranquility of silence.

If only this moment was forever…

* * *

 **I was originally planning to publish this early in March but I had to change the original script due to errors I couldn't stand in many parts. My deepest and sincerest apology. I hope you can enjoy this chapter. The next one will be around June during my Summer break. Bear with me 1 more chapter and I promise that it will be Dante's match with Tatenashi and Fairs. And yes, for my fellow co-writers, I am sorry if I cannot reply to you guys lately mainly because of university reason. I finally get back in my study path and I don't want to screw it for the 3rd time. Thank you for your guys' kind understanding.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Qin**


End file.
